Two worlds one war
by Onej6
Summary: After the events at Area 51, the humans declared a war on the magical community. People change for the worst and lives are taken.Sequel to Chance of exposure. CONTAINS BLOOD AND VORE. Please review.
1. prologue

Prologue

Two weeks into the war….

In an old mansion far away from the civilized world a group of men and women waited. They were invited by the one who initiated the program they all were participating in. The group of roughly hundred-fifty individuals were all faced towards a raised platform in the middle of the room, they used. If this was a normal group soft murmur could be heard. this one was silent in exception of the occasional cough and their breathing.

A man entered the room followed by another one. The first was a broadly build man. His hair recently buzzed. An aura of might surrounding him. the second looked like a nerd. He wore glasses his hair untidy and his back a little bended.

The two men climbed the platform and the first one smiled.

" Salvation." He said his voice full of power. "The word that describes us."

He scanned the room and walked in circles over the platform.

"We are the new Huntsclan. We will do what the last one could not. We will destroy the abominations that disgrace the surface of this planet."

He stopped and walked back to his original position.

"All of you have performed excellent on the training you've got. I need humans like you, I cannot lead this by myself. I need people who can be leaders, Huntsmasters to be exact."

"Fredrick Liegtenstein a Huntsmaster who got trialed by the Huntscouncil for getting his team killed hundred years ago said during his trial 'I had everything state-of-the-art equipment. A well trained team and courage.' The Huntscouncil asked him if he had all of this how could he have failed. He said the following. 'I was a man without the ability to lead my men into victory. Therefore I must be punished.' He killed himself in front of all Huntsmembers of his faction. Why? He knew he had failed and knew the importance of good leadership. So do I."

From the ceiling of the room came down a Dragon skull. The leader grabbed it and slowly put it on his head.

"I am wearing the skull of my first kill. It is unique. You all will get a skull as soon as you've made your first kill which will be very soon.

He looked around the room.

"You there come here." He said as he pointed at a man in his mid twenties.

The man obeyed and moved to the platform.

"This one holds the record for number of enemies defeated in a minute. What is that record son?"

" twelve, Sir." The man said.

"Impressive. But could you do the same to a dragon? or a nix?" The leader said.

"Let one thing be clear a dragon is not a human. A dragon has the strength of several men, he has razor sharp talons and he breaths fire." He said to the entire group.

"Now tell me. Would you be able to defeat twelve of those in a minute."

A smile formed on the face of the man.

"Twelve? No. maybe four but that is all I can promise."

The leader smiled. "You may return to your place."

The man returned to his place.

"A dragon is a dragon, no matter what. Remember if you don't strike first it will. Now repeat me."

"we are The Huntsclan."

The group repeated.

"We are the salvation of this planet."

Again the group repeated.

"We will show no mercy it does not matter what kind of magical creature. We do not care about its age, family or other reasons."

The group repeated again.

We are the Huntsclan and we will prevail."

The group again repeated in complete unison.

"I want someone to prove me this." The leader said. "You."

He pointed at a woman in the front row.

The woman climbed the platform and saluted.

"We are not the army." The leader snapped. He continued in a softer voice. "How would you like it to earn your Skull today."

"I would be honored. Sir."

"Excellent." The leader said as he evilly smiled. He turned to the one who came in with him. "Bring her."

The man hesitated.

"Something wrong?" The leader said impatient.

"Eric are you sure about this?" The man asked. "It doesn't feel right."

Eric narrowed his eyes.

"Bring me the girl." He hissed.

The man lowered his head defeated and pressed a few buttons on a phone.

The floor of the platform opened up and a red-haired girl about six years old chained up came in view.

There were several gasps through the room and the woman face had become as white as fresh snow.

"You can't be serious." She whispered.

The little girl looked terrified her eyes moving from one side to another.

"See here a dragon." Eric said a smirk plastered on his face.

"That isn't a dragon. that is a little girl." The woman said her voice trembling. "Release her immediately."

"Is she? The first day at training they taught you that nothing is what it seems." He presented a small test tube with a bleu liquid.

"We all thank Sigmund Brock for Brockium" He said as he poured the liquid over the girl. "the only substance in the world that forces a dragon to show his true form.

The little girl slowly got surrounded by fire as the fire disappears a small orange dragon is sitting in her place.

"That doesn't look like a girl to me." Eric amusingly said.

"I can't take anymore of this." The man that entered with Eric said and he walked towards the exit.

"Weakling." Eric whispered.

"Now earn your skull." Eric said to the woman as he pushed a Huntsstaf roughly in her hands.

The woman was trembling. She raised the Huntsstaf looked into the eyes of the little girl.

"I-I can't" She said as she dropped the Huntsstaf

"Disappointing." Eric said his voice dangerously calm.

"Anyone else who wants to earn their first skull."

Nobody answers.

"This is disrespect. I am you leader is there no one who wants his first skull."

"I will." The man who had the record of most enemies in a minute said.

He climbed the platform and picked up the Huntsstaf. He roughly pushed aside the woman and raised the Huntsstaf. The girl gave him a pleading look.

"That will have no effect on me." He said.

He brought down the Huntsstaf. A scream and silence throughout the room.

"Well done." Eric said. "You are now a Huntsmaster."

"All of you get some rest training will begin tomorrow. I have high hopes for you. you just need to be formed by my hand. Dismissed"

**So how was that as a prologue sounds interesting? I hope. This is the sequel to Chance of exposure. It will be a bit darker things will happen that changes the lives of the characters. As you see old enemies return in a new jacket. Will others return? Read to find out.**

**Please review,**

**Onej6**


	2. time for an upgrade

Draco isle had changed dramatically changed in two weeks. The small tents were replaced with barracks. These barracks housed all kinds of magical creatures. The palace was striped from its gold plating and was replaced with plates made from unicorn horn. From the highest tower of the palace came a beam which formed a bubble around the island sealing it from the outside world.

On a balcony from the palace stood two men.

"We are training kids to become warriors. We need adults Andam." The first one said.

"We already training every adult dragon that is able to fight. I don't believe this war is going to be over very soon. It might outlive us. We're training them for when they are needed. That can be in five years or tomorrow. Only the gods decide. We have the whole world against us. It is never too early to train the next generation fighters. So do your work Carter and be an advisor." The man identified as Andam said groggily and changed into dragon from and flew down to the barracks.

Carter sighed. He didn't blame the man for acting that way since the beginning from the war till now they maybe had twenty-five hours of sleep. A lot of people were running on magical energy drinks and gnome coffee. And his wife divorced him as soon as he told her he was a dragon.

He entered the palace's makeshift command center. He turned a button on the control panel which broke. He cursed and threw the broken button on the ground.

"Piece of crap. Nothing works here. We need better equipment." He shouted as he kicked the machine.

"What do you expect the equipment dates from the year 1903. They haven't upgraded it in over a century." A female voice asked. "Another gnome coffee?"

He turned and saw Aurora standing bags under her eyes with two cups in hand and a tired smile.

"No thanks Aurora. Tell me, don't they take this serious? We are at war. Of course they are trying to shush this by talking to the UN but if it comes to fighting I can't do anything we do not even have a working radio."

"Don't blame them they rely on magic too much. But you learn appreciate technology as you become a spec ops. How many times it saved my life." Aurora said as she took a sip of the gnome coffee. Her face contorted in disgust. "I hate this stuff."

Carter chuckled.

"I might have an idea. What if we try to get mortis and his equipment here. His technology is way better than this and what the rest of the world uses." Aurora said.

Carter pondered for a moment and shook his head.

"I don't think that will work with the Huntsclan back on their feet. He is programmed to serve them not dragons."

"You are wrong." A voice suddenly said.

Both Aurora and Carter turned their heads into the direction of the sound. They saw Rose standing in her new Dragon protector attire and staff in hand.

"What do you mean." Carter said.

"Mortis only serves the original Huntsclan. Not people who impersonate it. And I received a distress message from him. They are trying to reset him so he serves them. He was able to keep them out of the hall where his 'brain' is stored but he said he needed to get out of there fast. He asked for my assistance."

Carter nodded and turned to Aurora. "Do we still have the suits?"

Aurora nodded.

"Good, Signal Ace and Marlijn… Also send a message to Ivan and Yuri ask them if they want to help. Get moving people."

Rose and Aurora did what Carter said them.

Three hours later they were armed and ready. Yuri and Ivan had agreed with helping them. Now they had a team of 7 men strong.

"We use the ship of the last mission?" Aurora asked.

Carter nodded. "Ivan will be here any minute."

Rose was standing in her suit helmet of talking to Jake.

"I don't want you to go what if something happens." Jake said.

"I have too, only then Mortis will come."

"Still I don't want you to." Jake whispered

"Don't worry. I will be fine."

"Let me help." Jake said.

Rose stifled a laugh as she heard this.

"No, Jake this is a mission of military standards. We don't use macdaddy bust in and make as much noise as we can. This requires stealth. And that is one skill you don't have." She amusingly said.

"This macdaddy has all the stealth he needs. You did not notice me as I watched sometimes at night after you found out I was I dragon." Jake proudly said. "I am like a shadow."

Rose shook her head. "I knew you were watching me most of the times around nine o'clock. am I right?"

Jake mouth hang wide open. "You knew I was watching you."

"Of course I knew."

"But these times that you. you knew but you. say what?" Jake said confused.

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered.

"I wanted you to watch me even those times."

Jake's head was red as a tomato. "Wow… this is awkward."

"Time to go." Carter suddenly said as the ship dubbed Papadragon came into sight.

"Well… Are you going to kiss me or what." Rose said.

Jake smiled. "Of course I am."

The both kissed till they were interrupted by heavy gust of wind coming from the engines.

"Well I have to go." Rose said and turned for the aircraft.

Her hand got grabbed by Jake. She turned and looked at him.

"Be careful" he mouthed

She nodded and entered the aircraft as it took off she blew a kiss towards Jake.

Jake waved until they were out of sight.

"She will return young dragon." Jake's grandfather said a small smile on his face.

"I know she has to." Jake said as he somberly looked at the ground.

"Please come we return to the our rooms." He said as he looked around. "After we found your farther. He is visiting everything on this island. The man is even worse than a Chinese tourist with a camera."

"Euh… Gramps we are Chinese." Jake said.

Lao Shi shrugged. "What, it's true."

End of chapter

Well I have nothing much to say here so I am typing a random sentence just to make it look like I have a A/N lol me.

"Hey apple you look fruity. Heheheheeheh"

"that joke was funny the first 50 times stop already you're so annoying."

Please review


	3. third strike, you're out

The color of the light inside the aircraft was a dark red. Ivan was piloting the Papadragon. The rest waited in the cargo.

"So…How did your wife take the news?" Rose asked Carter.

"She was reluctant at first. Threatened to leave me. but I could convince her not too. We are on short terms at the moment, at least she is safe at Draco isle." He answered. "How did your parents take the news?"

"Well… I had some trouble at first. I had to force them onto the isle. They had a conversation with Lao Shi and Jonathon. They still don't know if they should be scared or help. But my sister doesn't mind at all. She only thinks it's cool."

Carter shook his head.

"War never is cool. People die. A lot of leaders say we fight for peace. In my opinion how do you create peace out of suffering. One war will lead to another. Maybe at this moment the world has peace with each other. They only think an enemy of my enemy is my friend. As soon as this war is over they will find new reasons to start one which each other. Listen Rose, the world won't end by a giant solar flare or disintegration of the planet. We will blow it into great beyond. Before nature even has a chance to help us."

Rose did not know if she needed to react. She nodded and they were silent again. After several minutes Ivan's voice could be heard over the speaker.

"We will arrive at destination in three minutes."

Carter walked up to the intercom system.

"Ivan enable cloak. This time I want to be seen if they are already too late."

He turned back to Rose.

"And besides Rose we haven't fired a single bullet at each other and this war already destroyed a lot of families."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Some people aren't willing to accept the one they have been living with their entire life is a fire breathing dragon. We are the lucky ones who have people who accept it. Andam wasn't so lucky."

Rose knew he was right that they were lucky. She only nodded and placed her helmet over her head.

They flew three minutes longer and the cloaked aircraft hovered above the Huntsclan base.

"Remember Ivan as soon as we're in. I want you to head to the hangar's entrance we will open it so you can enter. If something goes wrong we will contact you for pick up coordinates." Carter said.

"Roger that." Ivan said as the rest got onto the roof. "Good luck comrades."

They saw the vague outlines which formed the aircraft take off and they were alone on the roof.

"We are not taking chances. Set weapons to kill." Ace said.

Carter turned his head towards Ace and gave him a questioning look.

"I lost two great men to those monsters I am not going to lose anyone else. So it's my way or the highway." He said with a stern face.

Carter gave a single nod and switched to kill.

They carefully entered the building through the roof door.

"How do we get downstairs?" Ace asked as he checked a corner.

"Elevator, Of course." Rose flatly said.

She pressed a few buttons and a hidden panel showed.

"identification required." A computerized female voice said.

She ungloved her hand and placed the birthmark in front of the scanner. The computer scanned it and responded with.

"Identification, unrecognized. You have two tries left."

"Crap, they must have reset the main system, I'm not in the system anymore" Rose said as she hit the panel.

"If they can reset the main system, how do we know they did not do it to Mortis. This could be a trap." Aurora said as she raised her weapon alerted.

"Mortis, has his own system as long they can't reset his memory cores. Which are located under the hangar. He is safe and besides if they would have reset him he would not be able to contact me."

"Enough chatter, we do this the old fashion way. We use the stairs. I want it clean and soundless." Carter said.

"Won't work the elevator is the only way to get into the hangar." Rose informed.

"Just our luck." Ace chuckled sarcastic.

"Let me try." Yuri said. "I know a few things about elevators and computer systems."

Carter nodded.

Yuri walked into the elevator and looked at the control panel. He nodded.

"Rose, when was this elevator installed?"

"I don't know maybe in the seventies. But I am not sure." She said.

"I know enough."

Yuri searched the elevator and tapped the ceiling with the butt of his pistol.

"Found it." He exclaimed.

"Found what?" Ace asked.

Yuri did not react. He ripped the facing of the ceiling and pulled out the hatch that was located above it. He climbed through the hole he created. He placed himself in a way he supported himself against the wall instead of the elevator.

"Rifle." He shouted. He accepted the RBR-01 which was given to him by Aurora. "Better get out of the lift or you have the desire to become pancake."

As soon as Aurora was out of the elevator. Ivan braced himself and aimed for the steel wire that kept the elevator in place.

"next floor…splatter" and he took the shot.

The wire melted away by the beam that came out of the weapon and the lift started to race down. Ivan gracefully swung himself back to the room where the others were.

"I thought you said you knew about panels and elevators." Ace said taken aback.

"Yes I do, elevators before 1990 don't have emergency brakes. So it goes all the way down creating a way for us to reach the lower floor by abseiling."

"We did not take any rope smart-ass." Ace said a-matter-of-factly.

Ivan turned and pressed a few buttons on the suit. At his midsection came out a hook. He attached it to a beam in the elevator shaft. And turned to the rest.

"Back in Russia I got bored so I investigated the suit it has abseiling equipment. Just press 4252 and enter attach hook to beam and follow me."

"They all did what them was told.

One by one they attached the hook from the suit on the beam which was first used to support the elevator. Ace the last one to go down closed the lift door.

After a few reattaching of the hook because they did not have enough rope they arrived at the bottom of the elevator shaft. The elevator was totally destroyed as Yuri stepped on it, it lowered even more by his weight.

They all arrived and checked their equipment. It went smooth so far but they did not know what was at the other end of this room.

"On three." Ace said and braced the RBR-01 against his shoulder. "One…Two…Three!"

Aurora and Rose pulled open the elevator door and Ace, Yuri and Carter jumped through, backs against each other's and scanning the room.

"No one?" Carter said to nobody in particular and lowered his rifle.

"They have been busy" Yuri said as he pointed to digging gear and cutting equipment.

There already was a hole in the concrete floor several feet deep.

"Just in time. Rose are you able to contact…" Ace said but got interrupted.

"I already know you're here." A voice said.

The all turned their heads towards the sound and found a holographic column displaying a smiling dragon.

"Mortis? Is that you?" Carter asked.

"The one and only. Like my new style. I am still getting used to it myself." He said as he did a three-sixty showing of his new avatar. "The grim reaper does not get a lot of smiles from people you know. so I changed."

"Status." Rose said in a demanding way.

"All systems green. They haven't been able to get through the first layers of concrete. So everything is untouched."

"Good." Rose said. "Are there things we need to know? Like where the hell is everybody."

"I don't know a team of four men enter here every day work from 0600 hours to 2000 hours. My theory is that they don't think the dragons know of this location. So they don't need guards."

"Understood, Mortis open the hangar door so our ride can come in."

Out of the long corridor came the aircraft carrying Ivan. He landed on flight deck A and exited the Aircraft.

"That was quick no problems on the way?" he asked.

"Not yet. So mortis how do we get you to Draco isle?" Ace asked.

"I have several robots they are disassembling my system now. Once it's disassembled my onboard power sources can sustain me for 24 hours at middle intensity. So I will need to be hooked up to a more permanent power source as soon as possible."

Ace nodded and they waited for Mortis to finish the last things that needed to be done. After this the command center moved out of the way and from underneath it came several large boxes that contained computer hardware. Robots that accompanied it. Started to move the parts into the aircraft.

"It isn't going to fit." Rose stated.

"I am aware of that. I will control several aircrafts so everything can come with us. If you want I can also take weapons from the weapons cache."

"Do it." Rose ordered.

Mortis did what he needed and now the Papadragon and Six cargo aircrafts were filled with Mortis system and weapons. They got into the aircraft. Carter who looked one last time to the gaping hole in the ground whispered.

"This was too easy."

The aircraft took off.

**Xxxx**

Several minutes after the group has left.

A man came out of the shadow and had a wide grin on his face.

"Strike three Carter. You're out."

He said as he looked at a device in his hand which displayed a map and a bleeping red dot.

**So chapter two… well again I don't really have a A/N maybe if I update EBB. Well…**

**Reviews are love, (- a little bit over the top:D)**

**Onej6.**


	4. An old friend

Seven vague outlines flew through the sky towards Draco isle. Inside the leading one our team resides. Carter and Ace in conversation.

"It was too easy. You also know that." Carter said leaning against a wall.

"Hey don't worry. Mortis is probably right. They didn't see us as a threat to that base. So why spend resources on guarding it and besides it is an A.I designed by the Huntsclan. Made for help in the destruction of my kind." Ace replied and placed a hand on Carter's shoulder. "Nothing's wrong. You'll see.

Carter sighed and sat down in the command chair of the aircraft.

"You're maybe right. But I have this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen."

"Sure, we all have that feeling." Ace replied. "It's war it is normal to feel that way."

Carter shook his head.

"The war isn't the cause of that feeling I have fought before. It is the same feeling as the day I lost my teammates. There is going to happen something big and it is going to happen soon."

"Guys?" Rose said who just entered the room. "We are almost at Draco better contact them."

Carter and Ace nodded and went to cockpit. Ace lowered him next to Ivan and got the communication device.

"Papadragon to Fire base come in."

There was a lot of static and through the static came the almost impossible to hear voice from Andam.

"Papa…is that… confirm."

"This is papa dragon. Package has been taken permission to land. Over." Ace said back.

"Good... We…. Shield now… Andam…"

"Roger that. Ace out." He replied.

The seven planes came near the island as a part of the shield brightened and created a doorway into the dome. They flew through and landed as close as possible to the main castle. Andam, Jake and some others were already waiting for them.

"Welcome back." Andam said and smiled. "Any problems during the mission."

"None sir." Ace said as he saluted. "Everything went smooth and easy."

"Good to hear. Have you retrieved Mortis?"

"Affirmative. His status, green. Sir." Carter said as he joined the councilor and Ace.

"Well done gentlemen. All of you get some rest I will take it from here."

"No need for that." a Robot said. "I can install myself only tell me where I can install my cores, they need to be on a secure place with a continues stream of electricity either artificial or magical."

"Very well. Follow me." Andam said and led the robot towards the castle.

"I am going get some shuteye. It has been a long week and if I don't get some sleep now I am going crazy." Ace said as he walked towards his dormitory. "See you later guys."

Carter nodded after this they said goodbye to Ivan and Yuri. Carter walked with Aurora towards their home on the island. While Rose and Jake walked towards theirs together.

"So, everything okay no one tried to hurt you?" Jake asked.

"No, Jake the mission went smooth no problems at all." She said as she wrapped her arm around his. "I am only tired."

Jake stopped and turned towards Rose.

"Do you want me to fly you?"

Rose smiled at him. "I would really appreciate that."

Jake changed into his dragon form and Rose climbed on his back. Jake took off and landed in front of the bunker Rose's and his family were in. he lowered on all fours to be able to walk through the steel door. Rose had already fallen asleep and he didn't want to wake her. He walked through the hall of the bunker with several doors at each side and stopped in front of the one where Rose lives. He knocked the door after a few seconds the door opened and Rose's sister stood in front of it.

She blinked a few times as she saw him.

"Can I help you?" She asked her head slightly tilted.

He smiled at her.

"I am here to bring your sister she has fallen asleep on my back. Could you call your dad to take her."

"Sure." Rose's sister replied and walked inside.

Rose's father came walking and slowly approached Jake. He took Rose in his arms and turned to Jake.

"Thank you. I guess. Where was she in the first place I went looking for her but nobody wanted to tell me anything."

"You'll have to ask that herself. I don't know what happened myself." Jake said as he reverted back to human form.

"Your kind doesn't trust us. If you did you would tell us." Her dad accused Jake.

"We, do but at the moment we are not told much by our leaders. So I am as not knowing as you are." Jake defended.

"Maybe, but I bet they tell you more as us. Goodnight." Rose's dad said as he closed the door.

"Oh man, I don't think they are going to like if Rose tells them about us." Jake said as he walked towards his own apartment.

"I am back!" He shouted as he entered.

"Heya, Jakeroo." His dad said. "How did the mission go?"

"I don't know, Rose hasn't told me yet. She's asleep now." Jake said as he jumped on the couch. "What's on T.V?"

"The humans has found a Forest nymph village. The villagers were able to escape luckily. This is the first one Jake many more will follow."

"So that's the good news what's the bad?" Jake asked as he rubbed through his hair.

"Actually that was the bad. The good news is that Russia and China have declared they are not going to fight us. They say we lived among them for ages and no bad things have occurred which pointed towards the magical community. So they are offering refugee for magical creatures."

"Serious?" Jake asked eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I just saw the news which showed a meeting between the world leaders. Both china and Russia have adverted them from the other world leaders. The Russian president even stated that America overreacted by initiating a war. He accused him from dragging the whole world with them."

"I will ask Ivan maybe he knows something more about it. but now I am of to bed see you in de morning." Jake said as he got up.

"Sure thing buddy."

**XXXX**

In a newly established Huntsbase not far from D.C…

"We lost the signal, Huntsmaster." A man behind a computer said.

"Excellent."

"Excellent? I thought you wanted to find him." The man replied.

"We just did. Align a Satellite so we can see what's on his last known location and use the settings I provided."

"Yes, Huntsmaster." The man said and entered something at the computer.

Several minutes later a image popped up on a wide screen in the room. showing the dome and Draco Isle.

The Huntsmaster walked towards the man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Like I said excellent, we've found the lair of the dragon."

"What now, Huntsmaster?" The man asked.

"Bring me this man I want him to lead the attack."

The Huntsmaster dropped a brown folder on the man's desk written on it, A. Johnson.

"Who's that sir?"

The Huntsmaster smiled.

"An old friend who is absolutely fit for this Job."

**End of chapter.**

**You like? Hope you do. Till next time buddies ;)**

**Reviews are love,**

**Onej6 **


	5. Training and lies

Morning has broken on Draco isle. The time only six o clock. Hank Carter already up after his good but brief sleep. He really needed it, after being awake for a long time he could feel he was getting suspicious about everything. Mortis had detected them as they arrived at the base. So he would have detected anyone else. Ace was probably right.

"Good morning." He said as he jogged past some dragon soldiers already training.

After an hour he was convinced it was time for breakfast. He walked into the gigantic mess hall. Got himself a plate filled with eggs, bacon and beans and sat down not far away from the exit.

A few minutes later Aurora walked in. her hair in a ponytail. Wearing military attire.

"Good morning." She said as she sat down and took a sip of her juice.

"Hey, What's with the gear?" Carter asked as he looked up from his paper.

"I am volunteering to train soldiers. They need all the help they can get."

"Oh, where can I sign up?" Carter asked.

"Sorry, dad dragons only. You can't show a dragon how to shoot a fireball if you're human."

Carter shrugged.

"I maybe can't learn them how to breath fire or how to make a looping in the air. But I surely can teach them how to shoot a rifle or how they should use hand-to-hand combat."

"You'll have to tell a council member that. I really can't decide about such things." She said as she took a bite from her bagel.

At that moment a dead tired Jake came slumping into the mess hall and collapsed on a chair.

"That Ace is murdering. I had to do push-ups all morning. All morning I am telling ya." He said and sighed. "I am starved."

Jake slowly got up and walked to get some food as he returned he started to eat rapidly.

"Hey, Jake you can slowdown, the food isn't going to run away, you know."

"Can't slowdown." Jake said with his mouthful. "Ace gave me ten minutes to eat and get back."

Carter nodded.

"Private training?"

Jake nodded as he took another bite.

At that moment Ace walked into the mess hall in dragon form a infuriated expression laced his face. He grabbed Jake at the scruff of his neck and dragged him towards the exit. Shouting at him.

"When I say ten minutes I mean five! You're late that means disrespect to your superior. Do you know how I reward disrespect. Another fifty push-ups."

From around the corner Jake's famous catchphrase could be heard.

"Aww man!"

The shouting continued.

"That's another fifty for complaining. You maggot."

Aurora chuckled and Carter had a worried look on his face.

"He is pretty rough with Jake."

"Jake asked him to get him mission fit as fast as possible and since he is the only one smart or stupid enough to ask Ace he gets the whole package for himself." Aurora chuckled again.

"let's hope he makes it through his first day. Something tells me we are going to need that boy."

"Sure." Aurora replied.

"Advisor Carter?" A dragon guard asked.

Carter turned his head towards the guard.

"Andam has requested your presence during a meeting. Would you please follow me."

"Duty calls." Carter said to Aurora.

He got up and followed the dragon they walked through the Hall of the great. It was a hall with all the strongest and bravest dragons. Magically enchanted they were able to talk to you as they had a piece of the real dragon's soul in them. At the end there were two recently added statues. The dragon forms of Hans and Carlos. As they walked passed them Carter nodded to the both statues they did the same in return.

"We're here." The dragon said as they arrived at their location.

Carter nodded towards the dragon and entered the meeting room.

Councilor Andam and Kulde were seated at one side of the table and two men he had not seen before at the other.

"Ah… there you are." Andam said. "This are Eli Excelsior Pandarus and Markus Thrall. They are representatives from the wizard order."

Carter nodded and shook hands with both men.

"The wizard of wall street am I correct?" He asked.

"Not only in figure of speech, but quite literally." Eli replied. "You are quite famous yourself. I saw the video even parts not for the public. Surviving such a blast is extraordinary for a human."

"Let's say I got a big dose of luck in my pocket and am freaking hard headed." Carter said.

"Gentlemen, we are drifting off. Please can we continue our meeting." Markus chimed in.

Both men nodded and got serious.

"Carter." Kulde started. "The wizard order wants to place a handful of wizards on Draco isle. Mainly for help in training and research. They will assist the elves from N.E.R.D in designing new weopans starting with the Huntsclan technology obtained from Mortis . They want dragon protection at the location of their order in return. We are willing to provide those dragons, which ones are where you come in. I want you to select dragons who are fit for the job they will get seven dragons. The book that contains all the information about them. Is now being delivered to your desk. Can you do it by the end of the week?"

"I can't promise anything. there are a lot of dragons and a week to search through them to find the right ones will be a nerve wrecking job. If I may ask can I ask someone to help me?"

"Certainly." Kulde answered

"Anyone?"

"Whoever you want." Andam said.

"Gentlemen if you will excuse me I have dragons to select. I will try to complete this task as soon as possible." Carter said as he got up. He again shook hands with Eli and Markus and walked out.

"You want me to do what?" Mortis shouted mouth hanging open.

"Simple, select dragons who you think are fit for this Job."

"Yes, I know that but a week? Do you know how many dragons there are?" Mortis said slowly calming down.

"According to the book twenty-million-two-hundred-seventy-one-thousand-six-hundred-fifty-five."

"Exactly. That's a lot of information to process it can take me days to do that and shortens my life with another year." Mortis said his arms folded over each other and a annoyed look on his dragon avatar face.

"Well better get started then you have a week." Carter said as he put the book in the analyzer from Mortis and turned to walk away. "And besides only a few percent actually know they're a dragon. so filter them."

Mortis threw some insults at no one in particular as shut down his emotion protocol, began on the mind killing task.

XXXX

Avery Johnson sat inside the Humvee which drove towards the mansion which served as the headquarters for the Huntsclan. He unloaded his old trusty magnum. A present from Carter after their first mission together. On the side of the barrel was the sentence _through hell and back _engraved and on the other side the words _warning hazardous area_ with an arrow pointing towards the front end of the pistol. Avery smiled as he threw another bullet out of the window. But his smiled faded as soon as it came.

"Where the hell are you, Hank?" Was a questing that haunted his mind.

The driver alerted him as they arrived at the mansion. Avery sighed and threw the last bullet out. He got out of the Humvee.

He entered the mansion and was immediately brought towards the appointment the president forced him to attend to.

The man which had took Hank with him sat in his chair looking up as Avery entered.

"You're late."

"Like I care. I don't want to be here in the first place." Avery snapped.

"Come one we are friends, aren't we?"

"I can't be friends with someone who got my friends killed twenty years back." He snapped again.

"Now what makes you think I did that?" The man asked eyebrows raised.

"Not you, idiot but the ones you are impersonating. They are bad news I am telling.."

"We are the salvation of this planet. We will eradicate all those filthy abominations so they remain where they belong in fairy tales. I was a member of the late Huntsclan so don't you dare to speak filth about them." The man exploded and calmed himself he continued on a softer tone.

"I have heard what happened to your team, and in name of the Huntsclan I am sorry. If it weren't for those dragons your team would still be alive. Therefore I want you to become the leading commander in the attack at their sanctuary. You will get everything you need and can get your revenge on them."

"I don't want revenge. Revenge only leads to more revenge. Another question you were the last one I saw with Hank what happened to him?" Avery asked.

The man got up and walked towards Avery and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He was killed in the attack at Area fifty-one. By those dragons."

Shock overwhelmed Avery.

"Hank is dead?" He asked his voice trembling.

"Yes, son. I am sorry there was nothing we could do."

"I will lead the attack. They can touch me. but not my friends , consider every dragon on my path a dead dragon." Avery said enraged.

"Perfect." The man smiled.

**End of chapter.**

**So like that. I bet you do, I did. Writing it I mean. This story is hopefully not done for a long time. I write the chapters on the spot same for the plot but there are certain things I already have thought of that will happen.**

**-turns into cool series narrator.-**

"**Stay tuned for a new episode of Dragon ba… I mean Two worlds one anticlimax "**

**Please review.**

**Onej6**


	6. Spud's a wizard?

Jake slumped through the building that contained his apartment. Ace was a demanding teacher. The whole day he had been doing pushups, sit-ups and ran at least fifty miles non-stop. As he entered the apartment he slumped towards the couch and dropped himself on it, face first.

His father came walking out of the small kitchen an amused look on his face.

"tough day?" He asked as he sat down beside Jake.

"Don't even start about it. What was I thinking asking a spec ops dragon to train me?"

Jonathon shrugged.

"Well, let's say, you think you can handle a lot at the same time. Must come from your mother's side of the family. I know when I reached my limit."

Jake raised his head and gave Jonathon a quizzical look.

"Says the man, who came home late. Going psycho about the amount of work he agreed to do."

Jonathon chuckled.

"That was once and it didn't happen again. You on the other hand. Dragon duties, par time job, afterschool projects do I need to continue."

Jake groaned and got up.

"I am going to take a shower. After that I will go and see what Trix and Spud are up to."

"Fine by me, Jakers." Jonathon replied without looking away from the television.

After a hot shower, Jake felt somewhat rejuvenated. He got out the little apartment and walked down the hall towards Spud. as he walked he got called by someone.

"Ah... American dragon." A man with an English accent, red hair a white coat and a wizards cape said.

Jake turned towards the man.

"Do I know you?" He boldly asked.

The man blinked a few times at his response but recovered quickly. He did a bow before Jake and introduced himself.

"Markus Thrall is the name and magic is my game. I am the father of Nigel Thrall a schoolmate of yours."

"You mean Nigel from England?" Jake asked.

Markus rolled his eyes at the question. He decided to stay nice.

"Yes that Nigel. So where are you going?"

"To one of my friends going to see what he's up to."

"okay. I have a question for you could you show me where the Spudinskys reside. I need to speak with them." Markus asked.

"I am heading towards them now. My friend is their son."

"Mind if I go with you?" Markus said.

"Why should I this way." Jake said as he started to walk.

"So where do you need the Spudinskys for?"

"nothing to big just a little conversation." The man smiled.

They arrived at the apartment and Jake knocked on the door. Shortly after that Spud opened.

"Yo, Jake" he said in his laid back fashion. "Who's the tie?"

Markus who was slightly offended by the boy. Cleared his throat and introduced himself.

"Markus Thrall, Third in command of the British wizard association." He proudly said.

Spud blinked a few times and shrugged uninterested.

"Cool, come in."

Markus who was still offended. Entered with a annoyed look on his face.

"Nana, Some dude from Britain is here." Spud said as he jumped on the couch. "He Jake come on, I got my Xbox up and running it's Halo Reach campaign baby."

"Alright." Jake said as he also jumped on the couch and took the controller Spud handed him. "It has been two weeks since I last played on a decent computer."

"I know." Spud said he then turned lunatic. "I am going to shred all these elites with my Battle Rifle, Baby! Whoohoo!"

Jake and Markus looked at him like he just stabbed someone with a fork.

Spud chuckled nervously.

"Hey… if there was a rehab for addicted gamers, I would be there."

He hit the start button for the first mission on legendary and turned his attention towards the screen.

At that moment his mother came in her eyes widen as she saw who was standing in her doorway.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, sir. Please come to the kitchen. Mario! We need tea." She shouted into the kitchen.

Jake looked suspiciously at Spud's mother and Markus.

"Yo what's up with your mom. She acted like she saw him before."

"Don't know, don't care. Watch out an Jackal." He said uninterested as he continued to play the game.

"Dude, something is wrong you got to ask them. HAHA… elite assassination. I'm good."

In the kitchen…

"Sorry, mister thrall for making you wait that long." Spud's mother said as she poured in a cup of tea.

"Don't worry, I don't mind." He then leaned in and crossed his fingers. "You know our promise to you, is something we can't keep. He is befriended with a dragon you know."

"But my little boy is not ready for such thing."

Markus rubbed his eyes.

"He probably already found out, maybe unnoticed by himself. But his wand has sensed it is literally screaming to be used. It is driving us crazy by its yammering. We can't keep it there till he's eighteen."

"But you have to, at the moment it isn't the time to tell him he's a wizard." His mother pleaded.

"It is exact the right moment. You and I both now times like these will forge the best wizards."

"You're talking about my father aren't you?" She sadly said.

"You're father was a extraordinary wizard, he gave me a few lessons as I was just a kid. Just like your son, he was laidback…"

He was cut off by Spud's mother.

"You don't have to tell me what kind of man my father was. I lived with the first part of my life."

"I am sorry. But if you won't tell him I will have to." Markus said as he got up. "And it is better to hear from your parent than from a stranger. I bet you can ask some people at the council of wizards. You will have till tomorrow. We will bring his wand to here so they can be united. Good night Mrs. Spudinsky.

Markus gave a small nod towards Mr. Spudinsky and left the kitchen as he arrived at the door he turned one last time.

"Remember what I said if you won't, we will." After that he left.

Jake again looked suspiciously at both Markus and Spud's mom.

"I am telling ya. Something weird is going on."

"Like I said before Don't know don't care. Now get in the driver's seat so we can bust some chaps."

After a few hours of game-play the clock signals it is past twelve a clock.

Jake turned his head towards the clock and his eyes widen.

"Crap, I got to bounce. I have to get up by six today if I don't God knows what Ace does to me." He said as he ran for the door. "See you tomorrow Spud."

"Yeah, I am going to finish this last game." Spud said as his character ran past a plasma grenade and got blown up. "Stupid game!"

"Arthur, could you please come to the kitchen?" His mother asked.

Spud groaned but agreed anyway.

"What's wrong nana?" He said as he entered the kitchen.

"Sit down, son." His dad said.

Spud sat down and looked confused at his parents.

"If this is about the Stacey tracker. I already got rid of it honestly."

"No it is not about the Stacey tracker. It's about." His dad hesitated.

"Do you know why we were so easily convinced to come to Draco isle. Arthur?" his mom continued.

"Because you're the coolest parents ever and don't keep any secrets or such things from me?" Spud said as if it was a question.

Both his parents gulped.

"Yeah that is a reason, but there is another. You know about the stories grandpa always told you about?"

"Yes about, wizards gnomes etc. etc." Spud quickly said. "Can we hurry this I am wasting valuable gaming time her."

Suddenly his mother began ranting against his dad in italian.

"_Stop the stalling already he needs to know._"

"_Hey, I know that he needs to know but it isn't easy to tell your son he's a…_"

"I am a what?" Spud asked.

His parents looked at him terrified.

Spud rolled his eyes.

"I am your son I know Italian. Duh. So tell me am I magical am I Merman please let me be a merman." He said his fingers crossed.

"Mama mia." His dad said as he face palmed himself.

"You're a wizard. A magic using wizard there I said it happy now." He said to his wife.

They both looked at Spud who looked at them color drained from his face.

"Arthur is everything alright?" His father asked worried.

"If you don't mind I am going to faint now." Spud said as he fell backwards on the hard floor.

**End of chapter.**

**Nuthing here…**

**Please review,**

**Onej6 **


	7. we are just getting started

Ace was standing outside the Dragon temple waiting for his trainee. They had agreed to meet at six but Jacob was late. He repositioned himself. He was glad he had took his jacket. It was raining pretty bad. Something he didn't like about the shield. It was designed to withstand a tremendous amount of punishment but it did not shield Draco from the weather. It could pass through it as if it wasn't there. Also animals that weren't harmful could fly or walk trough it without effort. Convenient? Ace didn't think so, If animals could get through because they were seen as harmless. The shield could be fooled, if someone was smart enough. He did not fear that it would happen, he only was aware of that it could happen. His thinking was disturbed by feet squishing through the wet soil accompanied by panting.

He turned his head towards the boy who now stood before him and scoffed.

"You're late." He said as he stared of into the distance.

"I know… I was…" Jake tried but got interrupted.

"You know I don't care. Let's start."

Jake sighed.

"How many times, this time? He asked as he dropped into pushup position.

Ace raised his eyebrow. He had to say the boy learned fast. He had done something wrong and expected punishment.

"Not now, your punishment will come. Now follow me."

Jake got back on his and followed Ace who already started walking into the temple. They walked in the direction of the dungeons. As they descended down the stairs, Jake got an eerie feeling that spread through his spine and made his neck hair stand up. He only had been here once when they visited ex-councilor Chang. The place gave him the creeps, whatever Ace was going to do he hoped it wouldn't take long.

They walked past the cells, every one of them telling their own gruesome past. Most of the cells had blood spattered on the floor and moss growing on the bars. In several of them there were still prisoners. One of them was Chang, she was captured a week after the events of Victoria's peak.

The two dragon guards that guarded her cell. Where unaffected by the two dragons walking by. Chang on the other hand followed Jake with her vision and glared daggers in her neck. This made Jake feel even more uncomfortable. He flinched as Ace suddenly spoke.

"We're here." He said as he opened a cell door.

He stepped aside to let Jake walk in. Jake looked at him incredulously.

"You've got to be kidding right?" He asked his eyebrow raised.

Ace grabbed him by the neck and threw him in, after that he walked in himself and closed the door.

"you asked me if I would train you." Ace said as he walked towards the wall with the restraints. "Consider this the start of it. he said as he pulled a shackle.

The floor hissed as air came from the sides and as a whole it came up a bit. After this nothing else happened.

"That's it? I expected more." Jake said his voice disappointed.

A cruel smile spread across Ace's face.

"Be careful what you wish for."

At that moment the floor dropped down at an immense speed taking the two dragons with her as she descended.

XXXX

Spud awoke and rubbed his head.

"Dude, strange dream and all. Really got to stay away from the sugar." He said as he got up and dressed.

He opened his bedroom door and shrieked. In front of his door stood Markus Thrall and his parents, Markus with a box and something wrapped in brown paper in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing?" He shouted. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Well today is your big day." His dad said as he tried to be cheerful. "You're becoming a wizard in training."

Spud scratched his head.

"So, correct me if I am wrong. I didn't dream that conversation last night?"

"No, You didn't. That actually took place." His mom said.

Spud rubbed his chin.

"Hmm… if I didn't dream than where are the monkeys ridding unicycles?"

His parents looked at him dumfounded. Markus cleared his throat.

"You're mixing up some things. If you wouldn't mind I would hand you're wand and cape and after that I will give you some magical messages from wizards who are willing to train you."

"To bad. I mean the monkeys. Okay let's get this thing started." Spud replied.

They all sat down in the kitchen an Markus started.

"First things first your cape." He said as he handed the package in brown paper. "An second, remember you did not choose the wand the wand chose you… at birth. You will have to name him, he will become your best friend and the only one you will get in this life."

"Sure, But I have to name it?" Spud asked.

"Yes, every wizard does. It's a tradition, also you will have to name him."

Markus got the small box and set it on the table.

"Come on open it and meet him."

Spud carefully opened the box and there was a sigh of relieve.

"Whoa, thanks I really was cramped up in that thing." The wand said. Without anything that resembled a mouth to talk with or eyes to see with.

"That's all?" The wand said disappointed. "I expected you to look more, wizardly."

"Hey, I just found out myself. So chill." Spud replied.

"Yeah so? It's a special occasion and you're not even dressed up. Please tell me you got at least a name for me."

"I..uh" Spud stuttered.

"Great, First he isn't dressed up the next thing, he doesn't know a name just my luck. Why did I had to choose this one."

Spud searched inside his brain for a name that seemed fit for a wand. As he was thinking his mind drifted off to a scene.

Inside the mind of spud Author _warning: (please fasten your seatbelts just in case.)_

Against a table stood a Huntsstaf and on a desk stood the box that contained Spud's wand upright with the lid off.

"Hey…Hey…Hey…Huntsstaf?" The wand asked.

"Yes." The Huntsstaf said in a discreet way of talking.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." The Huntsstaf replied.

"From what kind of material are you made of?" The wand asked.

"Can't tell you that's classified."

"Classified?" The wand asked with a confused look. "More like stupidified. Hehehehe."

"You can laugh all you want wand. But with one well placed shot I can kill a dragon." The Huntsstaf replied slightly annoyed.

"Impressive. Do you know what I can do?"

"What?" The Huntsstaf asked.

"I can kill ten dragons at once by using magic and drop a plate of concrete on them. And what is even more impressive is this." The wand started to make all kind of noises that annoyed the hell out of the Huntsstaf.

"Stop it, God you're annoying do you know how much it takes to get me mad you've been here for what five minutes and you already set me off." The Huntsstaf shouted.

The wand which in the version of Spud's mind had eyes. Those were now glaring at the Huntsstaf.

"Why do you glare at me?" The Huntsstaf said

"Concrete." The wand said and out of nowhere dropped a plate of concrete on the Huntsstaf breaking it.

Outside Spud's head…

"Hey… Hello?" The wand shouted. "Someone in there?"

"Uh… What? Yes I am here and I have the perfect name for you." Spud said.

"What is it." The wand replied overjoyed.

"Dramatic pause." Spud said to himself.

"The annoying wand."

**End of chapter.**

**So.. another one done. Hope you like it. I wanted some humor in the story which turned into an annoying orange reference. Ada I am not going to write the one-shot anymore. Maybe one day but I scrapped it at the moment.**

**Annoying orange: Why are you scrapping the one-shot? I wanted to do that one the kitchen is dull these days knife hasn't been there in a while.**

**Author: Like I care I don't want to do it at the moment be glad I included you into the author's note.**

**Annoying orange: Can you touch you elbow with your tongue?**

**Author: Dunno can you?**

**Annoying orange: I am an orange I don't have elbows.**

**Author tries to touch his elbow with his tongue. **

**Annoying orange: Whoa!, you touched your elbow with your tongue. Screw the internet that's says it's impossible**

**Author: Anything is possible if you just believe.**

**Well that was random till the next time**

**Onej6**


	8. The chamber & dog tags

Avery and the Huntsmaster Were looking at a satellite picture of Draco isle projected on a LCD table.

"This gives quite a clear image of the layout of the isle. Can you zoom in any closer?" Avery asked.

"Sadly enough I can't the resolution of the picture isn't high enough. This is all we have."

Avery rubbed his chin.

"You expect me to organize a full-scale attack with this picture do you even know how many dragons live on that isle?"

"We don't but look at the size it can never be more than a few thousand." The Huntsmaster defended.

"They have magic of course it can be more. It can be a disguise. Their numbers can exceed a few thousand easily. If that is the situation we will have to call the whole operation off."

"That cannot happen. The operation has to continue whatever happens." The Huntsmaster hissed.

Avery turned his head towards the Huntsmaster. His voice calm.

"I will not, send those boys and girls to a place they can't get out. On the mission day if there is only the smallest indication of something that can go wrong. I will halt the operation. If you like it or not."

The Huntsmaster scoffed and left the room. Avery sighed as he drew a circle around the isle resembling the shield.

"How do we get you out off the way." He asked himself.

"Get who out of the way?" The Huntsmaster asked as he entered the room again.

"The shield."

"tough one. But I have a way."The Huntsmaster smiled.

"Spit it."

"In an old storage of the first Huntsclan we have some explosives I might have the one that will break through the shield." He said.

"Go and get it."

"I will. You devise a plan for once we are on the isle. Meet you tomorrow at 1200 hours." The Huntsmaster said as he walked towards the exit.

"and before I forget. I think he wanted you to have this." The Huntsmaster said as he put something on the table. After that he walked out.

Avery walked towards the thing that lay on the table and grabbed it. they were dog tags. Written upon them was'

_Surname : Carter  
Name: Hank  
social# 929310202  
Blood type: AB-  
NORELPREF_

They were his dog tags. Avery took them in one hand and looked at them. He took the chain and put it around his neck. he put the dog tags into his shirt. Tears stung at the side of his eyes.

In the hallway a devilish smile crept on the face of the Huntsmaster.

"He just needs a little motivation." He said to himself.

**X**

The floor on which Jake and Ace stood slowly decelerated and came to a halt.

"Follow me." Ace said.

They walked through a well lit hallway. The walls from some kind of plastic as well as the floor. Jake had the feeling he just entered a set from a science fiction movie. It took them a while to reach their destination.

As they got there they entered a small room with a door leading to another room and loads of magical computers rigged against the wall.

"This is 'The chamber'." Ace said.

Jake looked at him confused. Ace continued anyway.

"I have been trained here, so has Aurora and the rest of my team."

"What's so special about it?" Jake couldn't resist to ask.

"It puts seven weeks of training in twenty-four hours." Ace said as he started to enter al kind of numbers into one of the computers. "We will be using for the next few weeks. In sessions of twenty-four hours in the chamber and twenty four hours of rest. I hope I can trust you, you won't tell the council members. They keep this quite for a reason."

"I'll keep my mouth shut. But how exactly…" His sentence cut short by Ace.

"You'll see once we get inside."

The door hissed and slowly swung open now Jake could see it was at least a foot thick and by the look of it, it was unicorn horn.

"Step in."

Jake did what him was told, the room was entirely different than he had expected. He saw a small cabin on his left as he turned to his right, he saw a area of woodland, Sahara, an arctic plane and a city.

"Whoa, that's unexpected."

"I know, we live there for seven weeks." Ace said as he pointed towards the cabin.

They both walked towards it.

"What do you mean seven weeks? Won't the dragon council notice if we stay away for so long."

Suddenly a computerized voice spoke.

_Chamber closed. Locks engaged. Time acceleration in 30 seconds._

"Time acceleration?" Jake asked shocked and confused.

"Oh yes." Ace said as he sat down on one of the four beds. "The best part has yet to come."

"What's that?"

"You'll see some advise lay down on one of the beds. You'll be grateful for them"

Jake a little freaked out, laid down on the bed waiting for something to happen.

"Dude, your shitting me what is going to happen." Jake almost screamed as there was a rumble through the entire dome.

"I don't want to spoil it. The first time is always the worst."

"First time of what?" Jake now totally freaked out.

Again the computerized voice spoke.

_Time acceleration in; Ten, Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one._

Jake closed his eyes out of fear as the voice neared one.

_Zero. Time acceleration initiated._

Jake opened his eyes

"That's it?"

Ace, now had his eyes also shut.

"Calm boy. It has a delay."

Before Jake was able to react a agonizing pain spread through his whole body. His back arched caused by the pain, in the distant he could hear Ace also screaming in agony. Suddenly the pain stopped and Jake stared at the ceiling, he couldn't feel his body anymore. The only thing he heard was his own heartbeat that slowed. His world went dark.

**End of chapter.**

**I will continue next chapter with Spud or Avery depends on what I want to have happening in that chapter. Rose will appear soon and she will have a fight with her parents. (maybe going to throw in a little bit of sister)**

**BTW I really need some names for the parents of Rose as well for the ones of Spud, Her sister included. Oh and Carter's wife. I know I can make them up myself. But I want the reader to let their imagination run wild and give me good names. (also your name will be included in the credits as the awesome name giver :D.)**

**Annoying Orange: You know you're just lazy, make up some names yourself.**

**Author: I am not lazy. Maybe a little but interaction with the reader is very important.**

**Annoying orange: No you're just lazy.**

**Author: Hey orange.**

**Annoying Orange: Yes?**

**Author: Knife.**

**Annoying Orange: AAAAAaahhhhh**

**Author: That will be the last we will see of that orange MUAHAHAHAHA**

**Please Review.**

**Onej6**

**P.S Damm there were a lot of errors in the last chapter I will change that as soon as I can, I feel ashamed X(**


	9. Teachers and disagreement

Jake still felt numb, he couldn't open his eyes. Nor could he move. Suddenly he felt a jolt of pain through his right arm and a warm feeling spread from the location the pain originated.

After a while he was able to open his eyes and move his soar body.

"What was that?" He asked Ace as he stretched his aching muscles.

Ace who put a syringe back into a first-aid kit turned.

"It was the room. it sped up the time inside it."

"Sounds like Einstein's Theory of relativity." Jake said.

Ace raised his eyebrows.

"Me and you in this room experience the time different than the ones outside it."

"You know of Einstein's theory?" Ace asked dumfounded.

"Eh… Learned it during a period of detention I had to copy all kinds of books by hand." Jake growled. "So how does it work?"

Ace totally taken aback by that question. He shook his head.

"Kid, you're a dragon, a magical creature. Tell me what is the first thing that comes to mind, which can be the cause of time difference between the outside world and this room."

"Magic?" Jake said more as a question.

"Well done, You just won yourself a prize."

"What is it?" Jake said almost too afraid to ask.

"Another fifty pushups."

"Aww man!" Resonated through the immense room as he dropped into a pushup position.

**XXX**

"Dude you're serious?" The wand asked.

Spud nodded.

"Totally, don't you like it?"

"Like it? I love it. maybe you're not so bad after all. Shame we won't be able to talk much after today." The wand sighed.

He got a questioning look from Spud.

The wand let out a chuckle.

"No one told you, after I am named. I will lose my ability to talk. It can be restored but only once a year for a few hours."

Spud blinked a few times.

"So I only named you to talk with you once a year?"

No response came from the wand.

"It seems he has lost the ability to talk, finally. Markus said as he let out a relieved sigh. "I thought he would never shut up."

Spud glared at Markus.

"I don't like you."

"Well… to bad. Here are the cards from the wizards who might want to train you. I will leave now. If you have decided which one will be your guide. Take the card in your left hand and tap three times on your head with your wand." Markus said as he got up.

"That sounds silly." Spud giggled like a little girl. "Why do I have to do that?"

Markus sighed and rubbed his eyes and wondered if he had made the right choice and only could hope he did not pick him. He had respect for the wizard who could hold it out with this one for more than five minutes. He kept asking questions. In some kind of way he could understand but questions that didn't make sense. In his time when an elder told you something you did what he said and didn't ask or protest. These kids these days. His son was difficult enough.

"Ask the one you choose."

"But…" Spud tried but it had no use Markus had already left the apartment.

Spud got the seven cards all with a wizard on them.

He looked at the first one.

Eli Excelsior Pandarus was written beneath the picture.

"So how does this work?" He asked himself.

As if on cue smoke came from card and formed Eli Pandarus.

"Good day Arthur Spudinskie my name is Eli Pandarus. But I think we already met each other a few times. Let's say we started off on the wrong foot. Choose me as your master and I will make from you a wizard which uses his full potential."

After that the smoke disappeared.

Spud got another card the same thing happened.

"Hello Arthur, I am Enid Lafarge." A woman said with a strong French accent. "I have proved to be a worthy wizard several times to the order. Good wizards have been trained by my and if you choose me I will model you in a magnificent wizard."

Spud to the next this one had a snake on it. also here smoke formed.

"Greetings, Spudinskie I am Allister Serpentine. I might be a animal guardian but with my knowledge about magic and my ability to use it I can be your guardian as well as your teacher. Choose me and you will reach your full potential. Another advantage I will come to you instead of you to me."

Spud looked a little bit longer at this card. After a while he took the last four again there were messages which tried to sway them in choosing them as his teacher the last one was from Markus Thrall.

"Arthur. I am Markus Thrall. A high placed wizard trained by your grandfather. The things he taught me" The smoke figure paused. "Are irrational but brilliant in their own way. Choose me I will teach you the same things your grandfather taught me."

Again the smoke disappeared.

"So Arthur have you decided?" His dad asked him.

Spud frowned.

"Don't know yet I will have to think about it a few hours."

His father nodded and Spud left the apartment.

XXXX

Rose awoke and stretched her arms. She yawned and got out of her bed. as she entered the living room she was greeted by her dad with a stern face.

"Where were you yesterday?" He asked her arms crossed.

Rose eyebrows raised.

"I was on a mission."

"A mission? What kind of mission?" He asked her.

"Nothing big really. I had to do it all the time when I was in the Huntsclan."

Her father sighed.

"Rose, If it's true what you told us that happened you never were in the Huntsclan."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"If it's true this is an alternative reality. One which you were born not taking by that Huntsclan thingy. So you actually never was in it. you're just Rose."

Rose got angry.

"I still know what they did to me. I also remember every day of training every punishment as I did not bring home Jake's pelt. Doesn't that count." She shouted.

"Don't you see that are memories from your alternate life. Now you're just Rose." He shouted back.

Tears stung at the sides of Rose eyes. She shook her head.

"Your mean. You don't know what I experienced."

Her dad walked towards her and took a hold of her arms.

"Rose don't you get I just said it these things never happened to you."

"No…No I don't…" Rose turned and ran out of the apartment. Leaving a worried father.

She was still upset about what her father told her. They maybe were memories from another life but to say such things were downright mean. She walked through the gardens of the palace and sat down on a bench lost in thought.

A dragon walked next to her and sat down.

"What's wrong." She asked with a sweet voice.

"Sun, my dad was mean. He told me all the things I did as Huntsgirl never happened."

Sun smiled warmly.

"They tell the truth. You also know that." She softly said.

Rose glared at her.

"You are also agreeing with him."

"In a way I have to agree with him, he is right. You never lived the life of the Huntsgirl but yet you did. Jake wished for you to never been taken by the Huntsclan. That whish happened and if it weren't for the events on Victoria's peak you only would have known of and see the magical creatures as your parents do. Don't blame them Rose, be happy that you have them and that they trusted you enough to come to a place full of dragons and other magical creatures who are portrayed often in stories as the villain. Go back to them and speak with them and you maybe don't agree but in these times families have to stick together. The Korean dragon said. As she stood. "Now go if you want I can ask Jonathon to speak with them again and alone Jonathan not some dragon who watches if Jonathon might say things he isn't allowed to say."

Rose nodded feeling a bit better. The Korean dragon flashed her a last smile and started to walk away. "if you want that conversation just let me know."

**End of chapter.**

**You like…onions? I do like onions thank you well another chapter. Don't I deserve a cookie 2 updates in 1 day. I am going to get me some cookies thanks for reading.**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	10. well done rookie

Three weeks had passed inside 'the chamber' and Jake had now learned the basics of silent warfare. Over dinner Ace told him if he continued like this he would be mission ready in two days of chamber training. Ace also told him that missions were different than the training. Training was in a controlled area missions weren't, anything could happen. At the moment they were training Jake's spotting skills. Ace had the magical equivalent of the Barret 50. Cal and Jake was using the spotting scope.

"See anything?" Ace asked not looking away from the scope attached to the weapon.

"Give me a sec…third building on the left, second window from the right. One shot one kill." Jake replied.

"Elevation?"

"Possibly 6 feet down from our position. Distance between one and one and a half click." Jake replied again.

"Adjusting scope." Ace said. "Taking the shot."

After that sentence the bang from the bullet breaking the sound barrier could be heard. approximately a second later. The hologram that resembled the target flickered and died out.

"Target down." Jake said.

"Well done, not bad for a rookie." Ace said as he patted Jakes back. "But now comes the hard part close quarter combat."

Ace left the 50. Cal and handed Jake a RBR-01 and got himself one.

"These things fire live rounds so if you decide to panic point it at anything but me."

"What about the targets?" Jake gulped.

"Don't worry those holograms fire with stun rounds they hurt pretty bad but they won't kill you. now follow my lead."

Ace got up as did Jake. They made a run for the closest building as they got there, Ace signaled Jake to take the lead.

Jake was shaking from adrenalin and slowly crouched through the first building.

"Check your corners." Ace ordered him.

Jake did what him was told. As he stuck his head around a corner he almost got hit by a round fired from a hologram. His heart was now beating in his throat.

"Hostile target around this corner."

"Cover me." Ace said as he walked passed Jake weapon raised.

Ace fired a few shots and got hit square in the face. Which caused him to fall down. Jake shot three times and took down the hologram. After the coast was clear he ran towards Ace.

"Ace are you alright." He said as he crouched next to Ace.

"Yeah, part of the job looks like this mission has just become a solo mission."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked. "You're still good to go."

"Don't get me wrong kid. That was a direct hit in my face if that was a real bullet I would have been KIA. Don't worry I'll keep an eye in the sky." Ace said as he turned into his dragon form. "Here"

He tossed Jake a small monitor.

" I just became an UAV. You have the monitor I have the camera. You'll see what I see. Good luck rookie."

Ace jumped out of the window and started to fly around the city. Jake sighed, he looked on the monitor which displayed a poor image of the ground below.

"Hurray for technology." He mumbled.

He got back on his feet and moved further. He got through three buildings with no contacts and now entered the Building which held the objective.

As he walked to the building he crept through the lobby a ping could be heard and Jake turned and raised his weapon. Out of the elevator came a hologram his eyebrows raised as he saw Jake before he could react Jake shot him. the hologram flickered and disappeared.

"One down, god knows how many more." He said to himself.

Jake walked towards the staircase. He slowly walked to the top floor. Out of his backpack he got a small camera on a wire and stuck it under the door. As he looked on the monitor he frowned.

"Six? Got to be kidding me." Jake thought of all kind of scenarios. All ended bad, again he took his backpack and rummaged through it. he now found a flash bang. He added that to a scenario and a smile crept on his face.

"This will have to work." He whispered to himself.

He slowly opened the door the holograms were not aware of this he threw in the flash bang and shut the door as he heard the bang of the flash bang. He blasted through the door. He took seven shots and six holograms flickered and disappeared.

He walked towards a small box set on the only table in the room. he took it and put it in his back pack. He returned back to the ground floor by the way he got in as he was on the last step of the stair he could hear muffled voices. As he looked through the window in the door. He saw three holograms checking the elevator.

"One of us has been shot here." A hologram said. "You check the top floor. take the stairs we will use the elevator."

Jake eyes widened as he heard this. He placed himself next to the door and unsheathed the knife he carried on his leg.

Suddenly the door barged open and the hologram walked past him, Jake swung the knife and cut through the Hologram. Which flickered and disappeared.

He peeked through the door's window and saw that the other two holograms got into the elevator which was moving up.

Jake made a beeline for the exit and ran through buildings till he was out the city. He sat down on a rock and radioed Ace.

"Ace I've got our objective. Requesting extraction ."

"Well done rookie, I'll be there in flash." Ace replied.

Not long after Ace landed in front of Jake.

"Got the package?" Ace asked.

"Yeah." Jake said as he got the small box out of his backpack and handed it to Ace.

Ace opened the box and nodded.

"I am impressed it is undamaged, come on we've had enough training for today we will head to the cabin, climb on my back you deserved the rest."

Jake more willing to oblige got on Ace's back. Ace unfolded his wings and flew to the cabin. They landed and got inside.

"Hey Rookie."

Jake turned to face Ace.

"You did good."

"Thanks." Jake replied with a smile.

After that Jake got into the shower and to bed.

"What was in that box?" Jake asked as they both laid in bed.

"A wineglass." Ace replied.

"Our mission was to retrieve a wineglass?"

"It was training. It doesn't matter what kind of thing we were retrieving it was about the mission experience. You know that. now get to sleep again an early day tomorrow." Ace said as he turned to lay on his side.

Jake nodded and turned as well.

**End of chapter.**

**Whoa I am impressed by myself three updates one day. I can has another cookie YAY. Hope you liked it.**

**Please review,**

**Onej6**


	11. two pasts and a unexpected caller

Rose walked back into the bunker and saw Spud coming to her.

"Hey." She said. "What are you going to do?"

Huh, what?" Spud asked totally zoned out.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. think I guess."

"You are going to think? About what?" Rose asked her eyebrow raised.

"Hey give me a break, I just found out I'm a wizard and now I have to pick a master. I maybe am laidback all the time and act like a fool, but I'm not stupid okay." He said annoyed.

"You're a wizard?" She said surprised "That's great isn't it?"

"I guess, but they already want me to decide which wizard or witch is going to teach me the ways of magic. Guess who volunteered, Pandarus that guy tried to kill me once after I had given him the way how he could open this box. The strange thing he and a snake are the ones I see as potential teachers. Pandarus might be evil but he showed during our fights he is an excellent magician and that snake he comes to me instead I need to go to him. What would you do?"

"Uhm… I would say this is one you will have to find out on your own. I can't help you. sorry." Rose replied.

"Geez, thanks for the help." Spud said as he walked further.

"The war really affects everyone." She said to herself and walked to her apartment.

She knocked because she had forgotten her key and her sister opened.

"Hey sis." Her sister Sara said.

"Hey yourself." Rose replied

She walked in and saw her dad and mom arguing in the kitchen.

"She hasn't lived that life, Kate you also know that." Her dad said.

"She has lived that life, Brian. Don't you remember? All these unexplainable bruises and such. That time that she broke her arm just sitting at the table as she was six. That must have been something from that horrible life." Kate said. "All these injuries were from that life. If it wasn't for that boy she would never be with us. She would have died."

"But honey." Brain said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "I just can't believe it, our little pumpkin being all ninja like."

"I know, but it is a part of her and we have to respect that, she still is our little girl only with two pasts."

"How come you always know how to handle these things you seem so calm." Brain said as he put a strand of hair behind his wife ear.

"I'm a woman, I have the ability to handle a process things better than a man." She joked.

Brian kissed Kate and turned as he heard Rose clearing her throat.

"Dad? I…Uhm…I'm sorry for freaking."

Her dad smiled at her and opened his arms.

"Don't sweat it pumpkin." He said as Rose walked into his arms and hugged him. "I wasn't nice either. I talked to your mother and she explained it to me as she sees it. So I am sorry."

"So now everything is alright between us again we can have dinner. So who fancies pancakes?" Kate said as she got a frying pan out of a kitchen cabinet.

Rose and her dad smiled and sat at the kitchen table.

**Xxxx**

"Huntsmaster what were we looking for again?" A Huntsman asked.

"I'll know when I see it." he snapped.

They were walking through an old deserted warehouse at the docks. They heard breaking wood and heavy panting.

"What's that?" the Huntsman raised his Huntsstaf.

The Huntsmaster signaled the men he brought to be silent. He looked around the corner and saw three goblins breaking open boxes.

"Be careful. If we break it god knows what the boss does to me." A goblin leaning against another crate said with an stereotype Italian accent. "And if he does, I'll do worse to you, cappice?"

The two who were breaking open the box grunted in reply.

The Huntsmaster stepped away from the boxes.

"You know that is Huntsclan property, you nasty beasts." He shouted.

The goblin with the Italian accent turned and raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Look boys we've got ourselves a stray Huntsclan doofus. Get him." He ordered.

The two other goblins turned and walked towards the Huntsman both carrying crowbars. The Huntsmaster smiled and raised his hand. Behind him dropped six other Huntsmembers.

The two goblins froze in their tracks.

"Well… are you going to do anything?" The Huntsmaster asked.

The leading Goblin raised his hand in a calming manner.

"Hey, we don't have a problem don't we?" He said as he slowly stepped back only to walk into another Huntsman.

"Hey, guys what's the matter can't handle a little joke? We're friends right?" The Goblin stuttered.

The Huntsmen forced the Goblins in a row on their knees.

"What are you going to do? don't do things you might regret, okay." The goblin said desperately.

The Huntsmaster smiled.

"Oh… I won't regret this." He said as he got a handgun from his belt and cocked it.

"Put that away!" The goblin shouted. "People can get hurt by those things, you know."

The Huntsmaster put the gun against the goblin's head.

"Come on man." The goblin started crying. "I have wife and kids."

"you should have considered that before coming here." The Huntsmaster said as he pulled the trigger.

The gun fired and green blood splattered on the face of one of the other goblins. This one started sobbing also.

The Huntsmaster moved to the next one and also shot him.

The third and last goblin was now lying in fetal position in his partner's blood.

The Huntsmaster put the gun back into his belt.

"Hurt him but don't kill him I want him to deliver the message we are not to be fooled with."

The other Huntsmen started to beat the goblin as the Huntsmaster walked further. He looked into the box that they were breaking open. A small unicorn horn box stood on a table inside the box. He walked to it and entered a code on the keypad. The box opened Revealing a three foot big cube.

"Gentlemen, We have found what we were searching." He smiled.

XXXX

Avery was walking through the Training facility of the Huntsclan base. There was Fitness equipment, shooting range, sparring area and an obstacle course.

He entered the sparring area and watched several men and women fight.

"Damn you!" a boy shouted as he got floored by a girl both roughly eighteen years old.

Avery shook his head.

"Don't they learn you how to swear anymore?" He asked.

The boy looked at him dumfounded.

"I beg your pardon sir?" The boy said with a English accent.

"Got to be kidding me." He said as he rubbed his temples. "Swear. Don't they teach you that anymore. What happened to the good 'ol' Shit and bitch and such. Don't you kids use that anymore."

"Sir, that vulgar language is not accepted in the Huntsclan therefore we don't use such terms." The boy said.

Avery shook his head and walked out of the Sparring area mumbling to himself.

"In what kind of Muppet show did I land in."

He was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He got it out of his pocket and his eyes widened as he saw the caller id. The small screen displayed a name he thought he would never see again on the little screen.

'_Hank'_

**End of chapter**

**You like. I really changing the plot as I go. Only because of another wicked idea I have. Trust me if I say, my brain is a pool full of craziness. I had to update this one. I could feel if I didn't there would be a disturbance in the force. (and my spree would have ended X(.)**

**Well please review.**

**Onej6**


	12. Bad ending phone call

Jake and Ace were in the small cabin having dinner Jake had just completed the target practice assignment Ace gave him, he had past it with flying colors. They now headed for the cabin

"We are entering our last week in the chamber." Ace said.

"Cool." Jake smiled

"Jake, the last thing on our list is interrogation. Something I cannot learn you inside here."

Jake gave him a befuddled look.

"How are you going to learn me, if we can't do it inside?"

"That's the point. I let you pick this one. We either start with the reruns of exercises or we finish early and we will interrogate a real person." Ace replied as he opened the cabin.

Jake leaned against a wall.

"So. If I want to start on the interrogation training we will leave the room?"

"Yes, I know six weeks have past. But to be honest I didn't expect you to learn this fast, after reading your file." Ace said as he sat down on the bed.

"Thanks for the trust." Jake replied annoyed. "I think it is better if we start on the interrogation, I am dying to see my parents and friends."

Ace nodded.

"If you will complete the interrogation training like you did in here, it won't take more than a hour. I already started with the criminal."

"How do we get out of here?" Jake asked.

Ace walked to a closet and got out two buckets. He threw one to Jake.

"You'll need it."

After this they walked to the door that led out of the chamber. Ace pressed a button and a small console popped out. He started typing all kinds of codes as he was done he pressed the enter button.

_Time deceleration initiated, time till deceleration ten seconds. _A computerized voice informed and started the countdown.

"The way out is better as the way in." Ace said as he took a hold of the bucket with two hands.

As the computerized voice completed the countdown. The chamber started to rumble. A dull bang resonated through the room and a shockwave passed Ace and Jake as this happened a wave of nausea hit Jake. He threw up in the bucket. As he was done he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"It sure beats the acceleration procedure." He said.

"Yeah." Ace mumbled as he vomited again.

They headed back to the cabin and washed themselves after this they left the room. they arrived in the dungeons through the elevator and walked in the direction of the stairs again they passed ex-councilor Chang. This time she threw all kinds of insults at Jake. Jake did not react as he normally would he just kept walking his vision not leaving a spot on the wall before him.

"Insolent brat." Chang mumbled as Jake and Ace walked up the stairs.

"You shouldn't insult the one who will free you." An Oracle in another cell said.

"That, boy? Free me." Chang chuckled. "They did the good thing locking you up in here."

"Don't believe me wait and see. He will become the one you served your whole life."

Chang was about to reply back as a guard used his sword to tap against the bars.

"Enough chatter, you two." He hissed.

Chang looked at the staircase thoughts flooding her mind.

**XXXX**

Avery was frozen in place his mind screamed to him to pick up the damn phone. But his body refused. He found the strength to let his body do what his mind wanted.

"Hello?" He said his voice shaky as he pressed the green button.

"Avery?" Carter's voice sounded from the other side. "Is that you."

"Hank? You're alive?" Avery said feeling relieved.

"Well of course I am, why wouldn't I?"

"The Huntsmaster told me he has given me your dog tags. I thought you were done deal." Avery replied.

"You believed that idiot? Avery sometimes you believe people to fast. You have to get rid of that."

This sparked something inside Avery's head.

"You're right. So why would I believe you. you could be some kind of magical creature that impersonates the real Hank."

Avery could hear a sigh at the other line.

"I don't have time for this."

"Tell me a thing only the real Hank could tell me." Avery said.

"Let me think." A short silenced passed between the two. "I know, wait , this one is even better. Do you really want to hear it?"

"Yes, of course I want to hear it." Avery snapped.

"what about your little fling as we had training in Spain what was her name again, Roberto?"

Now a longer silence passed between the two.

Avery? Still there?"

"Hank, we agreed to never talk about that again." Avery replied calm.

"So, you believe me?"

Avery nodded and smacked himself for doing such a thing it was a phone call Hank would never see a nod through the phone.

"Yes, I believe you. where are you? haven't seen you in two weeks your wife and kids are also gone."

"Let's say I and my family are safe for the moment. I am not supposed to call anyone outside the isle, shit can't believe I said that at least I can trust you. But I need someone inside and I hoped I could count on you." Hank said.

"I've got your back. Another thing if You say isle you mean as in Draco isle."

Before Hank could reply Avery silenced as someone pressed a handgun against his head.

"Well, well what do we have here?" A voice said.

Avery turned and looked into the eyes of the Huntsmaster.

"You." He hissed. "You lied!"

"Of course I did. That friend of yours is like a plague you can't get rid of. Unless you use the right equipment."

"Hank, I am sorry." Avery said through the phone.

"Avery? Avery? Answer me goddamit!" The voice could be heard through the phone.

The Huntsmaster cocked the gun just as he did with the goblins as he was about to pull the trigger. Avery smacked his hand with some well place hits and the weapon fell down. Avery grabbed The Huntsmaster and sat on top of him riotously beating him in the face.

"Die, you fuck!" Avery screamed.

The Huntsmaster started to maniacally laugh as he got beaten, this only enraged Avery more. Out of nowhere came a foot and it hit Avery in his side. This caused him to fall of the Huntsmaster.

The Huntsmaster spit out a clot of blood.

"You're in the devils home. You really thought you could just push me to the ground and kill me?" The Huntsmaster laughed.

"Well, maybe not by pushing. But hitting that goddamn head of yours enough times would do the trick." Avery said as he got up.

The Huntsmaster chuckled.

"You know. I would liked it more if you found out Hank was alive after you've killed him. Now I will have to devise a plan on my own."

"Like you're going to attack that isle." Avery hissed. "Over my dead body."

The Huntsmaster smiled cruelly.

"That can be arranged."

A Huntsman handed him the handgun. Which the Huntsmaster raised and pulled the trigger. The bullet hitting Avery between the eyes.

Avery slumped to the ground his mouth hanging open. The Huntsmaster walked to the body and stepped over it. he bended and picked up the phone.

"Tell me Carter you're still there?"

"Where's Avery, you son of a bitch!" Hank shouted."

The Huntsmaster looked at the body that Huntsmen were carriying away."

"His a bit dead at the moment. So he won't be able to take the phone." The Huntsmaster chuckled.

"What? You mother…"

"Spare your insults. We will meet soon enough." The Huntsmaster said and pushed the disconnect button.

"Number 56"

The English boy who got floored by the Huntswoman came running to the Huntsmaster and bowed.

"Yes, Huntsmaster?" He asked.

"Alert, the other Huntsmasters. The attack will happen in two days. Tell them to be ready and come together at the rendezvous point before tomorrow 2000 hours."

"Yes, Huntsmaster." The boy said as he took a bow and Rushed off doing what him was ordered.

The Huntsman cracked his neck and moved his jaw with his hand.

"The, moron had a good punch." He said as he started to walk.

**XXXXX**

"Hey! Answer me." Hank shouted tears flowing past his cheeks. "Answer me."

He collapsed on his knees and sobbed. It had started to rain reflecting the mood of Carter.

"Avery, what have I dragged you into. Why did I have to make that call, why?"

He got up still not feeling well. His grief was replaced with hate.

"I swear on the last breath I take. If I die I will take Rodriquez with me."

"You hear that, I will take you with me!" He screams to air above him. His voice still clearly hearable over the rumbling thunder. His voice filled with so much rage. That even the evilest monsters would flinch if they heard it.

**End of chapter.**

**So you, like. I hope you do. This will be the first attack on Draco isle but it will not end the story. According to my fountain of imagination and my other personalities the possible length of this stories will be between 20-30 chapters. Just a little info (keep in mind that this can chance)**

**Please review,**

**Onej6**


	13. Secrets and tool 48

Jake was following Ace through the castle. They walked through a well lit hallway and needed to stop as they encountered a huge wooden door with two massive dragon statues next to it and a beam which kept it close as big twice as long as a school bus and the same height.

"Wait a moment." Ace said as he rolled up his sleeves.

Jake chuckled.

"You're serious, dude that big chunk of wood isn't going anywhere."

Ace turned and just smiled.

"Watch and learn Rookie." Ace started chanting and performed what seemed a ritual.

The massive Dragon statues stirred and slowly started to remove the huge wooden beam. The wooden door opened slowly revealing it was at least 6 feet thick.

Ace stopped chanting and signaled the dumfounded boy to follow him. they walked through the door which started to slowly close again. Leaving the two dragons in total darkness. Ace mumbled some words and alongside the walls torches started to burn.

Jake wondered why this part of the castle was so different, it seemed so old and spooky. Jake got Goosebumps from just being here.

"Where are we?" He asked his voice trembling.

"This is the old part of the castle. The last that remains from the dark times war. Dragons are not allowed to enter it anymore. So I decide we could use it for special prisoners, this part of the castle hides the darkest secrets of the council some show how gruesome the council can be, this part also shows the mistakes the council has made." Ace sighed. "The mistakes we've all made. Now we use it as base for special operations. Please follow me."

They walked further through the dimly lit hallway there were some old paintings showing dragons fighting the Huntsclan or at special events. Jake stopped for a particular painting.

"I know that dragon, is that…" He got cut short by Ace

"The dark dragon? Yes he is. He wasn't always evil, he was a real good friend and a even better protector sadly enough events made him the way he is now."

Jake considered the words Ace said.

"Wait a minute, did you say he was a good friend? How can that be isn't he evil for thousands of years now."

Ace nodded.

"Then how could he have been your friend?" Jake asked puzzled.

"Jake, The dark dragon, Erixil was his name. isn't the only dragon that has a lifespan of several thousand years."

"Do you mean?" Jake said

"Yes I also have lived for centuries, the Council by then offered dragons to drink at the fountain of youth. It prolongs your life with thousands of years. Sadly with the Huntsclan me and Erixil are the only ones still alive from that time." Ace said a tired look on his face.

"But I thought you were a retired protector?"

Ace chuckled.

"That is what I told my team. I really don't want anyone to know that part about my life. The only one who knew was the councilor before Andam. So your now the only one who knows it I hope I can trust you, you won't tell anybody. I rather don't kill a dragon with so much potential."

Ace started to walk further.

"So where is this fountain of youth?" Jake asked.

"You're a little too late for that. in the dark times we polluted the fountain so it could no longer grant people a longer life. It was needed the war wasn't going well for magical creatures. If it was we wouldn't have been hidden for so many years. We're here." Ace said as he halted in front of a door.

He opened it and stepped in.

"So who are we going to interrogate?" Jake asked.

"First thing, it never is who but what are we going to interrogate if you see it as a person it's harder to cause them to speak."

Jake nodded and gulped. The way Ace said that to him, was frightening.

"So what are we going to interrogate?" Jake now correctly asked.

"A leprechaun which sold huge quantities of sphinx hair to a human firm. We will ask him nicely to tell us which firm. if he cooperates nothing bad will happen if he doesn't, dear god have mercy on him."

Ace tapped on the table and magically al kinds of torture equipment appeared.

A purple cloud formed in the middle of the room as it disappeared a wooden chair appeared with a chubby leprechaun on it.

"Oi. Release me immediately." He screamed.

Ace walked to him and pulled of the sack that was over his head.

"Who do you think who you are?" The leprechaun glared at Ace and took in his surroundings a smile spread on his face as he saw Jake.

"Hey, Laddie. Few… I thought I was done for it. I thought it were the humans were the ones who captured me."

"Brockamas?" Jake eyes widen in disbelief.

"Who else would it be, lad." Brockamas smiled.

Jake adverted his eyes and looked at the floor.

The leprechaun smile slowly faded as he saw how Jake responded.

"What is going on here?"

"You are being interrogated." Ace answered him.

"Why? I did nothing wrong I am just a businessman."

"You sold, Sphinx hair to a human firm." Ace hissed.

Brockamas chuckled nervously.

"Well, they're just customers who asked for sphinx hair. Surely I had to deliver them some. Every magical creature from the bazaar knows my motto. 'Always a deal.' There is nothing wrong."

"To which firm did you sell the sphinx hair?" Ace asked as he stood behind Brockamas.

"Well… lad, I can't tell you. I protect my customers. So I can't tell you."

Ace sighed. "I hoped we wouldn't have to do this. Jake hand me the forty-eight."

Jake got the Forty-eight out of the box it was a small drill with hooks on its end. He looked at it and hesitated.

"You're surely not going to do this." Brockamas stuttered. "We are friends aren't we."

This made Jake hesitated even more. _ This is wrong I can't hurt him, can I?_ he thought.

"Jacob, he isn't your friend he is an object that is being interrogated. Don't forget what I told you. now hand me the tool." Ace slowly said.

In the meantime Brockamas was trying to get Jake to let him stop. Jake closed his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. He turned and shot the leprechaun a apologetic look after this all the emotion flowed out of him and he handed Ace the tool.

Outside the chamber the buzzing sound of the drill could be heard. not short after a scream of agony coming from the leprechaun.

**End of chapter.**

**Whoa I am making Jake a psycho. Well it is war and in war people change don't they. but believe as I say. You have read nothing yet –insert in volume gaining evil cackle here-**

**Please review,**

**Onej6**


	14. an attack will come

Carter walked through the castle, his direction council chambers. He didn't knock he barged in.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kulde shouted. "We are in the middle of a meeting, advisor."

Andam lay his head to rest on his hands, a griffin who sat across from Andam. Shook his feathers in annoyance.

"there is a attack coming our way."

Kulde's eyes widened and he burst into laughter.

"Please, advisor. You don't seriously think we are going to be attacked. This island has been hidden for so many years, I am pretty sure we will be safe. Besides we have the strongest magical shield in this dimension. We have nothing to worry about."

"Draco was hidden! I am sure there will be an attack. I advise you ready the warriors." Carter said.

"Enough!" Kulde shouted. "You maybe are the advisor of this council. This doesn't automaticly make you the leader. I lived with magic my entire life. You lived with it like what? a month? Draco isle is the safest magical fortress in the world. No human will be able to take it."

Carter Glared at Kulde.

"You don't want to take my advice? Fine. But there will be an attack. If that attack happens I will be the one, who will say, I told you so. But not with pleasure." Carter said as he opened the door. "And councilor we are not fighting a human but a monster."

Carter walked out of the meeting room. leaving the councilors and the griffin.

"I am terribly sorry." Kulde apologized to the griffin.

The griffin silenced him with his paw.

"Listen councilor, you have an advisor but you don't listen to his words. You are one of the leaders of the dragons. This doesn't mean you're always right. my kind is near extinction, I do not want that to happen. I will wait with sending my people here, after it's proved to be safe. For now I will return to my council." The griffin said. "Goodbye councilors."

The griffin walked out of the room leaving Andam and Kulde.

"He can be right." Andam said.

"He can't. Draco isle has been even a secret in the dark times war why would it be any different now." Kulde hissed.

Andam got up and walked through door saying.

"In the dark times, they didn't have all kinds of technology they do now."

**XXXX**

Jake now on his own slowly walked to the Castle. Brockamas did not tell who he had sold the sphinx hair to. Ace considered it was the best if Jake left. A interrogation to the death as a first timer. Wasn't one he would let Jake do. Jake looked at his hands. Small spots of dried blood stained them. He had done what Ace ordered him. first it was just handing tools. After that it was applying the torture himself. Jake couldn't shake the feeling that as he tortured the leprechaun. He did not mind doing it, only now he had done it, the feeling of remorse had spread through his body. He entered the bunker where the apartment was. As he walked into the apartment. His dad was watching television.

"I am going to take a shower." Jake said emotionless.

Jonathon turned and smile a smile that faded as he saw how Jake looked. Jake had the color drained from his face and walked as a zombie. He could swear he saw some blood on his son's hands.

"Alright…Jakers." Jonathon said a quizzical look on his face.

Jake got into the shower without taking of his clothes and let the strong jet of hot water hit him. The blood that was on his clothes and hands mixed with the water as it flowed into the drain.

Jake sighed.

"How can a dragon be so cold?" He asked no one in particular as he slumped down to sit on the floor.

He stared at the floor tiles some of them now stained with blood.

"Was it wrong what I did?" He asked himself as he looked to the ceiling.

_It was a greedy leprechaun, his need for gold brought him into this mess not me._ Jake thought.

He sighed one last time and turned off the shower.

He got out of the clothes he wore which were now soaked with water. he wrapped himself in a towel and walked to his room to get dressed.

"Hey, Jake." His sister Haley said. "Where were you last night?"

Jake smiled as he saw his sister. He walked to her and hugged her. The young dragon blinked in surprise.

"Uhm… what was that for?" Haley asked dumfounded.

"I missed you."

Haley creased her eyebrow.

"You have been gone for a night and you already miss me?" she asked.

"Believe me, Hales. The training Ace is giving me, makes it feel as a whole lot longer."

A taunting smile spread across Haley's face.

"Jake can't handle training." She laughed. "Already giving up."

Jake smile faded and got replaced with a look of annoyance.

"You know what, The I missed you thing just got revoked." He said as he made his tail appear and lifted Haley out of his room and threw the door shut.

**XXXX**

"Rose, aren't there anything to do on the isle?" Brain asked."So I can well try to accept your past as well as the dragons that walk around the isle."

"Uhmm. I believe mister Long and mister Carter have poker nights with some dragons. You could ask if you can join them."

Her dad nodded.

"I will ask mister Carter after dinner."

The continued eating and as they were done. Rose and Sara helped their mother with the dishes.

After Sara dried the last plate. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Rose said as she dashed for the door.

"She opened it and saw Jake.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself, come in." She said as she stepped aside.

"You can sit down on the couch. I done any time now." Rose said as she walked back into the kitchen.

Jake sat down in a chair on the left of Rose's dad.

Her dad shot a glance at Jake.

"So, what are your ties to the magical world?" He asked.

Jake gulped.

"I uh… I'm"

"Spit it son." Brain said.

"I think it's better if Rose is with us when I tell you."

As if on cue Rose came walked into the living room.

"Tell what?" She asked.

"You know, my little secret." He hinted.

Rose eyes widened in shock.

"Uh, Jake is a dragon helper a friend of him is a dragon."

Her father looks from Jake to Rose.

"That's it?"

Rose nodded franticly.

"Come on Jake." She said as she pulled him out of the chair.

On the way out they pushed past Rose sister.

"Hey watch it." She said annoyed.

"Sorry." Jake mumbled as Rose dragged him outside the apartment.

"What was that for?" He said as they were outside the bunker.

"I don't think they are ready for the my boyfriend is a dragon thing." She said as she took his hand.

They strolled through the castle's gardens and sat down at a bench. They looked at the sky which looked as the ocean. The shield distorted and changed the image of the sky over and over again.

"You know, this war sucks." Jake suddenly said.

"What do you expect. It is a war."

Jake placed his head on Rose shoulder.

"Do you know how many magical creatures are without protectors. Almost all dragons are on the isle. It is Christmas for the bad guys no dragon will stop them."

Jake, it is not your fault. You didn't do anything." Rose said.

"It is my fault. Rose if I wasn't captured that night there would be no war."

Rose took his face in her hands and pushed them together.

"Listen, that wasn't your fault it could have been any dragon or magical creature. So you did nothing wrong."

"Still it feels that way." He sighed.

"Don't worry. how's training?" Rose said changing the subject.

Jake smiled.

"Very good. One more day and I'll be mission ready." He said.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"You want to tell me that you are mission ready in two days and I've spent several months in the Huntsclan To only learn the basics?"

Jake looked around him as if he was searching for something after this he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I train in 'The chamber'." He whispered.

"The chamber?" Rose asked loudly.

"Sshh. Not so loud. Yes, it accelerates time. I already had training for six weeks now nonstop."

"Why? Train so fast? I mean we aren't going on a mission anytime soon." She whispered.

"Dunno, but I am ready in two days. After that you can watch my tail and I can watch your behind."

Rose chuckled.

"As if you didn't watch my behind as I just came to school. You were very subtle in that."

"I uh." He stuttered.

"Don't worry I didn't mind. But do you know what annoyed me. when we did not know each other secrets."

"What?" Jake asked.

"That when we were fighting. You also checked my behind. I liked the flirting though." She shrugged. "If the Huntsmaster found that out. It would have been Huntsclan academy immediately."

Jake chuckled.

"The dragon slayer that likes to flirt with the dragon. one of a kind."

Jake wrapped his arm around Rose and kissed her.

They stood and slowly walked back to the bunker.

**End of chapter.**

**Hope you liked it. ;D**

**Onej6**


	15. Teacher chosen and team assembled

Spud walked through the library, he did not come to read but he needed the silence. At this time of the day the library was deserted the only ones who were present were he and the Liberian.

He took a book without looking and placed it on a table he opened it and sat down not and placed the cards from the teachers on the table.

"Which one will suit me best." He asked himself.

He immediately got shushed by the Liberian.

He looked at the two cards before him.

"Jake is going to hate me for this."

He said as he took one card in his left hand and tapped himself three times on the head. He disappeared in a plume of smoke.

**XXXX**

"The war, is something that does not give the company any advantages mister Pandarus. We lost 15 points on the market last month if this continues we won't be the biggest anymore." A businessman said.

Eli Pandarus sighed uninterested.

"So, what do I care?" He asked. "I already have all the things I want and more. I have enough money to buy me a bunker that will let me outlive this war, I don't care if my company dropped a lousy 15 points. "

The businessman nervously loosened his tie.

"Another thing, someone suspects you from being a wizard. He called the 'magical creature notify line' and some of my co-workers also suspect this. So my question are you a wizard? Sir."

Eli's face showed now a look of annoyance.

"Do I look like a wizard? Or is it my nick name 'the wizard of Wall street'?

"No, sir." The businessman quickly said. "The guys were just wondering and to be honest so am I. But you made clear you aren't a wizard."

A cloud formed above the meeting table. As it was almost as large as a small car it spitted out a boy.

Eli's eyes widen just as those from the businessman.

"You are a wizard!" The man shouted as he made a run for the door.

Eli waved his hand and whispered a silent incantation. The door slammed shut.

The businessman started to beat the door screaming.

"Let me out! Please someone help me!"

Eli rolled his eyes. He waved his hand again and the man turned into a frog.

Eli dropped himself on a chair.

"Finally silence." He sighed. "Ah, mister Spudinskie how can I help you?"

Spud rolled off the table and got up.

"Well, I kinda chose you as a master." He shrugged. "Jake is going to hate me for that."

Pandarus chuckled.

"Don't worry about your friend. He certainly will understand that in this time we are all friends not enemies. The magic in our blood connect us and helps us united against the humans."

"Dude, I 'm no human hater okay. So I will learn magic from you but you can leave your humans are bad propaganda in the closet. I am sure most humans will come around and see magical creatures will mean no harm?"

"Yeah, sure." Pandarus said uninterested as he took the man who was now a frog in his hands. He whispered a incantation and the frog fell asleep. He whispered another spell and the frog turned back into a man. "Do you know what. let's make an agreement as long I am around you I will not hurt any humans and as long you are around me you will obey every order I give you."

Spud reached for the hand Eli offered but retracted at the last moment.

"I will obey but if such an order leads into hurting someone who doesn't deserve it in _my_ eyes I will not follow that order, agreed?"

Pandarus shrugged.

"Fine by me."

After this Spud took Pandarus hand and smoke formed around Spud.

"what's going on?" Spud shrieked in fear.

"Don't worry just a minor adjustment."

After the smoke disappeared Spud stood in a barmany business suit with a writing block in his hand and a pair of Bay-Ran sunglasses.

Spud checked himself.

"Sweet!" He exclaimed full of pride. "Dude for being a evil wizard and all you have some awesome goods."

Pandarus chuckled again.

"Well my student, we will begin training soon enough. First I will have to introduce you as the new intern."

"Dude call me Spud." Spud said still amazed by the clothes. "Whoa a Bolex watch, awesome."

Now Pandarus sighed.

"Alright Spud lets meet my personnel."

**XXXX**

"Carter I'm done deciding which dragons are best for the task you told me." mortis said as Carter entered

Carter still annoyed sat down at the holographic table which showed Draco's newly installed defense mechanisms.

"Show me on screen."

"I have to say one dragon was at the top of my list but he stood registered as not selectable."

Carter raised his head confused.

"Who is this dragon?"

"Jake Long age 16, first American dragon. breath weapon Consist out of fire. Can control magic? Not shown yet. Special remarks defeated the dark dragon at Victoria peak. Other remarks. Two times got his powers suspended but for unknown reasons given back early." Motis ant

Carter nodded.

"So why isn't he selectable?

"Don't know he turned not selectable a few hours ago. I selected a new one. Name Fred Nerk you also want his details?"

Carter shook his head.

"No I trust you found the right ones just make a nice layout and print it so I can hand it to the councilors."

"Sure." Mortis replied. "Starting the plotter now."

Carter sighed.

"You should get some rest. Mister Carter. My scanners indicate that you're tired. I advise some sleep."

Carter sighed again.

"You're right. I'll pas the document to the council tomorrow." He said as he walked to the exit. "Mortis?"

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye out will ya. Alert me as soon anything comes into your scanning range." Carter said.

"Of course, Goodnight."

Carter left the room and Mortis turned and opened a file.

"Okay another suit shouldn't be so hard." He said to himself. "With the magic at this isle I can make even a stronger one."

He closed the file and send a building request to one of his robots.

XXXX

"How are the preparations going for the attack?" The Huntsmaster asked as he sat in a leather chair. His back towards the man who stood in the room.

"Every Huntsmaster is en route to the rendezvous point. Except the Huntsmaster of Italy he messaged if he would leave with his troops the magical community would notice and suspect something is going to happen. He offered an attack at a council there."

"Agreed." The Huntsmaster replied.

"Eric are you sure this is the right way? You are getting a little psycho with your tactics."

The Huntsmaster turned.

"Don't like it? Leave. I do not longer need you." He hissed.

The man hesitated but remained in place.

"Coward." The Huntsmaster scoffed. "Learn to show some backbone Shaun. You'll need it."

The Huntsmaster turned his back to Shaun again and dismissed him with a wave from his hand. Unaware of the death glare Shaun shot him.

_You want some backbone? I'll show you some backbone._ Shaun thought as he left the room.

**End of chapter.**

**Carter maybe still gets his inside guy, or Shaun will be the start of something else. Something BIG. What I really can't tell why? I am still not sure myself LOL Thanks for reading**

**See that little button down here I bet you wanna click it. it makes you feel better and it makes me feel special ^.^**

**Onej6**


	16. terrible mistake and girl talk

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Rose asked as they stopped at her door.

Jake shook his head.

"No, I will be another twenty-four hours in the chamber. So I won't see you in seven weeks." He said sadly.

"Well here's something to keep you company." She said as she pecked his cheek.

"That's all?" Jake said with mock disappointment. "Show a brother some luv."

He opened his arms and Rose walked into them. They now shared a longer kiss. As they parted Jake tasted his lips.

"That will have to keep me on my feet." He said as he licked his lips. "Strawberry is now official my favorite flavor."

Rose rolled her eyes at the conversation he had with himself.

"Well, dragon boy. Better get going. I bet you have to get up early, tomorrow." She said as she opened her door.

Jake nodded.

"See you in twenty-four hours." He said as he started to walk away.

Rose went in and saw her dad sitting in a chair an angry look on his face.

" So, Jake is a dragon helper?" He accusingly asked.

"Yes, I already told you." Rose quickly said as she hurried to her room.

"Not so fast." Her dad said as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Tell me the truth. Rose Veronica Whitman."

Rose gulped

"I already told you the truth. Jake is a dragon helper."

"Oh, what about this." He said as he hold a magical magazine in front of her nose.

On it was a picture with Jake in all kind of embarrassing pictures as human and dragon. above it through the whole page a line was written 'American dragon, Hero or Zero'?

Rose gulped again.

"I think I'll have to explain some things."

"Right you are missy." Her dad nodded.

"Brain, to the kitchen now!" Kate shouted and gave him a glare that reminded Rose of her being Huntsgirl.

Brain gulped.

"But honey, she's…"

"To the kitchen now." His wife said calmly but still keeping the glare on her face. "This is a mother daughter thing. Now you go to the kitchen and if you dare to eavesdrop. I will kick your sorry ass out to all those dragons."

Brain submissively lowered his shoulders and walked to the kitchen closing the door after him.

Rose mouth hang wide open after seeing the occurrence between her mom and dad.

"Close your mouth sweetie." Her mom said as she sat on the couch and tapped the space next to her.

Rose obediently sat down.

"I always thought that.." Her mom paused and leaned her head on her the palm of her hand. "You would end up either with a jock or a geek, See you've got looks and brains."

Rose lifted her eyebrow at her.

"But let me tell you, I was surprised as I found out your boyfriend is a dragon."

Rose tried to say something but got stopped as her mom continued to speak.

"I found out a few months ago, if you're wondering. First I thought it was my imagination playing tricks on me. but it happened a few times, I saw him landing with you on his back. He is red right?" Her mom asked.

Rose nodded unsurely.

"Wonder what, your aunt would say if I told her my daughter is dating a dragon." She giggled.

"So you knew the whole time and didn't say anything?" Rose asked dumbfounded.

Her mother shrugged.

"He didn't eat you. So you were in no danger, I maybe was a little freaked out. You maybe remember it was that day that you came in and I was hyperventilating. That was the first time I saw him drop you off. But after a few times that a dragon dropped you off I kept watching and saw him turn into a human. so that's how I found out."

"You're really okay with this?" Rose said unsurely.

"For all I know my best friend could have been a dragon and they are just like people. You have good ones and bad ones." Her mom said and grabbed a cushion and pressed it against her belly as a girly smile formed on her face. "Other things. He's a good kisser?"

Rose mouth fell open and she could feel her cheeks burn.

"Mom!" She shouted.

"What, I maybe am your mother but I am still a girl." she squealed.

Rose grabbed her mother's arm.

"The best." She giggled.

Kate shook her head.

"Can't he isn't the best."

Rose shot her a quizzical look.

"Your dad is." She said as she burst into laughter.

Rose pushed her mother in a playful manner.

"Mom." She dragged the as long as she could. "Don't brag with dad. Jake still is the best."

They both burst out in laughter.

"Is it safe? Can I come back?" Her dad asked as he opened the door a little and stuck his head out.

He pulled in just in time as a cushion hit the door.

"I consider that as a no." His muffled voice could be heard.

Her mom who glared at the closed door turn her head towards Rose.

"I'll talk to your dad. He will obey." She said with a mock evil voice.

Rose giggled at that and hugged her mom.

"Love you mom."

"Love you too. Sweetie." Kate replied. "Now up to bed."

"But it is like eight o'clock"

Her mother got up and walked to the kitchen.

"I maybe don't mind your dating a dragon. because I am open to all sort of things." Her mom said as she opened the door. "But I don't like the fact you haven't told me and your dad and you lied to your dad as he asked what Jake was, so your grounded."

Rose groaned and fall with her back on the couch.

"Aww man." Escaped her lips as a whimper.

**XXXX**

The next morning about half past five. Ace walked into the small control room as he did this he was immediately greeted by Mortis.

"Good morning, Commander." The A.I said. "Here for the armor I presume."

Ace nodded.

"Is it ready?" Ace asked.

"Yes it's done a robot is bringing it to us right now. But you really made me rush the construction. Nonetheless, I think you will like the additions I've made."

"Additions?" Ace asked his eyebrow risen.

"Yes, I used the information on magic of this isle. To create an ever better suit. This one has triple the shield strength and the nylon that made up the fabric underneath the armor. Has been replaced with a fiber created from unicorn horn. It is more flexible, has better resistance against wear and tear and it gives an additional bonus to penetration reduction. The alloy that made up the armors shell has been replaced with thin sheets of unicorn horn. So it weight has been reduced and the ability to move has been increased with sixty percent."

Ace whistled.

"You don't leave a job unfinished. I asked you to create a suit with a stronger armor. And I get the full package. Good job Mortis."

"I aim to please." The draconic avatar smiled. "There is the robot with the suit."

Ace turned and the Robot offered him the suit. Ace took it and shoved it in a large sports bag.

"Damn I almost want to keep it myself." He said as he walked out of the room. "Thanks Mortis."

Mortis nodded and turned a quizzical look on his face. As his scanners picked up movement for a second.

"Must have been an error." He shrugged and started his daily check list.

**XXXX**

"We're under the radar, sir." A huntsman controlling the aircraft said.

"Excellent. Did they spot us?"

"Nope, don't think so." The Huntsman answered.

"Think so or know so?" The Huntsmaster asked his voice edgy.

"Know so, sir."

"affirmative. Order the others to remain under the radar. We don't want to spoil the surprise." The Huntsmaster said a cruel smile on his face.

The Huntsman nodded.

"Ordering all units remain under the radars limit. I repeat everyone do not fly into the scanning area of the radar. Falcon one out."

The Huntsmaster smiled as he looked out of the window. He was going to do what all Huntsmaster from the first clan could only dream about.

He was going to attack the dragon's lair.

**End of chapter.**

**Hope you like. I tried a little girl talk between Rose and her mom. If it is correct I don't know I'm not a girl. ^^( just checked to make sure :s) The only girl talk I know is from movies I watched with my some of my girl friends (they forced me really! I swear your honor)**

**Please review**

**Onej6 **


	17. The attack begins

"You're early." Ace said as he saw Jake walked to him.

"Well... I've learned from my mistakes. Ready?"

"Here I got you something." Ace said as he threw the sports bag to Jake.

"What is it?" Jake said as he tried to open the bag.

"Wait, till we are in the chamber. You'll see soon enough."

Ace and Jake started to walk in the direction of the castle. They made the same route as they had done a day ago.

**XXXX**

A few hours later.

Carter walked to the control room, he had a meeting scheduled an hour ago. But he dozed off as he turned off the alarm clock causing him to be late. As he entered the councilors looked at him annoyed. Markus Thrall was present and also a boy he had seen somewhere before.

"You're late." Kulde replied annoyed.

"My apologies." Carter said without interest. He nodded at Markus who nodded back in reply.

"So, Carter?" Markus started. "You think there will be an attack on Draco?"

Carter straightened his posture.

"I don't think there will be an attack. I know there will be an attack and it will happen soon ."

Again Kulde chuckled. Markus looked at him serious. As if on cue Mortis popped up a worried look on his face.

"Hostile aircrafts approaching." He hastily said. "One of them is trying to contact us."

The smile on Kulde face disappeared and was replaced with a look of fear.

"No." He whispered completely in shock.

Carter shook his head.

"I told you so." He said just hard enough for Kulde to hear. "Mortis, put them on screen."

Mortis did what Carter said and the face of the Huntsmaster showed. This time without a dragon skull, an evil smile spread across his face.

"Good day dragons…and Carter." He said with mock respect. "This is Huntsmaster Eric Rodriquez speaking. Surrender now and we will make your deaths painless."

As this took place Mortis had send a message to Rose, Ace's team and Lao Shi. They came running into the control room.

"Now, are you going to surrender?" Eric asked.

Now Kulde chuckled again.

"You have found our fortress, but you can't seriously think you will be able to take it?" He spoke in a powerful manner. "No human has ever broken this shield and you will not be the first."

A sly smile spread on Eric's face.

"We will see councilors. Enjoy your present. Rodriquez out."

The screen switched off.

Kulde closed his eyes.

"Markus. I ask for assistance in this battle to come. Can I count on you?"

Markus nodded.

"Hold them off as long as you can. I will return to the Wizards cove and request for a team of wizards." Markus turned to the boy which stood next to him. "Listen, Nigel I want you to help these dragons, okay?"

Nigel nodded. There was a flash and Markus disappeared.

**XXXX**

Eric pressed a button on the control panel and the screen turned dark.

"Huntsman!" He yelled now the entire cool he had during the conversation disappeared.

"Yes Huntsmaster?" The Huntsman bowed.

"Give me a comm-link with Falcon seven." He bellowed.

The Huntsman almost tripped over his own feet as he made a run for the control panel he entered some digits and on the screen popped a image showing another Huntsmaster with a small dragon skull on his head.

"Number five, disengage your fighter and deliver the package." He ordered.

The Huntsmaster nodded and turned off the screen.

From one of the aircraft fell a smaller aircraft as it dropped several feet it engines fired up and with a bang it flew over the dome.

"Releasing package." The pilots voice could be heard. not a second after that a small box fell from the fighter.

"Package delivered. Initiating afterburner. Good luck gentlemen."

Another bang could be heard and the small plane started to fly away from the dome.

"Now we wait." Eric said as he placed a hand on the shoulder of the Huntsman in the pilot seat.

**XXXX**

The councilors had ordered several dragons to help the ones who could not fight into the bunkers, all of them were now getting ready. Rose and Aurora had started to help the weak into the bunkers.

"Where the Hell is Ace when you need him." Carter said as he strapped his boots.

"I saw him this morning." Mortis said. "I can't find him on the island."

"And where is my grandson?" The voice could be heard from Loa Shi.

"He's with Ace ,Training." Carter replied. "When they get back and this place lays in ruins. I am going to kick their sorry asses all over the place."

Suddenly a bang could be heard and on the screen, Mortis showed a fighter.

"They send one fighter?" Andam asked.

Mortis had a look of fear on his face.

"It isn't the fighter but what he has on board. Please let my scanners be wrong."

"What is it?" Loa Shi and the councilors simultaneously asked.

The dragon avatar that resembled Mortis lowered his shoulders in defeat and pointed to the screen.

"See for yourself."

The image enlarged and showed a small cube strange symbols imbedded the surface.

"The cube of Exitium." Loa Shi gasped.

The council members where frozen in place.

Another bang could be heard and the fighter flew away top speed. The cube started to emit light and exploded. The light from the explosion was so bright that. The visor of Carter's helmet darkened to its fullest extent.

As the flash subsided, the shield remained in place seemingly undamaged.

"They didn't break through!" Carter cheered as he grabbed Andam with an arm and shook him.

"No." Loa Shi said solemnly. "But the real bang will."

Carter froze in surprise.

"What?" He whispered.

Suddenly again a explosion this one much duller as the first one. No light emitted from it. it couldn't be seen anywhere. But on the Holographic table. Showed a image that caused a shiver to go through Carter's spine. The Shield rippled at the side of the smaller explosion. The ripple spread through the entire shield and with a sound that you would hear when somebody gets roasted with 100.000 volts. The shield exploded leaving Draco vulnerable to attacks.

"God have our souls."

**End of chapter.**

**Again a chapter brought to you by me. :D Well let's say the next chapter and the maybe the one after that and the one after that. will contain the battle. **

**Another thing I will let my readers decide. Either Spud or Nigel will become a more reoccurring character in this story your pick. But remember the lives of both of them is in your hands. and I haven't written the next yet but I will throw in some old friends of mine and I am going to take art classes. :D Why because my shrink says it's good to show people what you feel. Well I can do this by writing or art. But because my health insurance is paying I am going to get some art classes YAY(maybe if I can draw a little decent I can show you how my characters look in my eyes as well as the aircrafts and such. Don't keep your hopes up though at the moment I have the same amount of skill as a five year old) **

**Well please review**

**Onej6**


	18. The attack part 1

The initial shock that kept Kulde in place evaporated as it was replaced with anger. He dashed to the balcony that overlooked the isle and whispered an incitation.

"Dragons, prepare for Battle!" He roared with his now enhanced voice. "They want to tread the path of the Huntsclan! Then they shall be treated like Huntsclan! Show no mercy!"

All the dragons that were able to fight. Roared in unison as all of their bodies were surrounded with the magical element they were.

Earth, fire and much more species stood now in all the colors a man could imagine.

The aircrafts that contained the Huntsmembers swooped near the ground leaving Huntsmembers in their wakes.

The battle had started.

As the Huntsmembers started to fire their Huntsstaffs all kind of magical creatures roared and attacked. In a matter of seconds the two groups had entwined in each other. The aircrafts still dropping Huntsmembers . Mortis's air defenses desperately tried to keep the Aircrafts away. But with the amount that charged the Island it was impossible for him to keep up.

Mortis screamed in frustration.

"I can't hold them off. There are too many of them." He yelled.

"Keep trying." Carter said as he loaded his RBR-01. "We're not done yet."

Carter Ran to the balcony and pressed a code on his wrist panel a hook detached and he attached it to a wall he ran and jumped abseiling at a extremely fast pace only to stop inches from the ground.

He placed the rifle against his shoulder and squeezed the trigger.

**XXXX**

"There are too many!" Rose yelled as she took another shot with the RBR-01.

"Keep firing!" Aurora yelled back. "There are still people that need to go in the bunkers we can't let them through!"

A Hunts member landed next to Rose and swiped his Huntsstaf at her. She ducked at the last moment The tip of the blade scraping her helmet. The HUD in her visor showed the shield had declined with 15 percent. She readied her weapon and wanted to fire as a fireball blasted the Huntsman away.

"The cavalry has arrived." A dragon shouted as he and six others landed.

He grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her on her feet.

"Andam has send us to aid you." The dragon said. "Nerk it the name."

Rose gave a nod in approval.

"Don't let them get through. We need those civilians into the bunkers." She pushed the dragon away and where they both stood a second ago a plasma bolt from a Huntsstaf impacted.

They heard gunfire and saw that Carter was advancing from the left running and shooting at the same time.

"Were in the world is Ace." He screamed as he jumped and forced a Huntsman to the ground. He butted him with the end of his weapon.

"I don't know I haven't seen him all-day." Aurora said. "Shit I'm out. Old fashion it is. Dragon Up!"

Her human form gave away for her dragon form. She slashed her claws at a Huntsman who had come close.

"Wait! Isn't he with Jake?" Rose yelled as she low kicked a hunts member grabbing his Huntsstaf. She used the staff to fire at nearby targets.

"Yes? Why." Carter asked getting a direct hit on his chest.

As he was blown backwards. He fell on his back.

"Damn the shield takes away the pain from bullets but not from falling." he groaned as he got back on his feet his shield showed it was depleted to 20 percent but slowly recharging.

"Jake told me something about a chamber. It accelerates time I believed he said."

Aurora froze in place.

"You're sure?" She yelled as she jumped a huntsman who screamed in terror as he got his chest slashed.

Rose nodded.

"That's what he told me."

"Keep them busy I'll get them." Aurora said as she took off in direction of the castle.

"Easier said as done." Rose mumbled through her breath.

**XXXX**

Several weeks had already past inside the chamber and Jake loved the suit it made the mission ten times as easy. He wondered why he had not gotten it before. But Ace said that if he got too familiar with the suit. He would rely on it too much, something he didn't want to happen.

"Now make me believe you try to get to your helmet." Ace bellowed as he stood between Jake and the helmet. "Funny thing isn't it? without the helmet the suit doesn't work so you want it to work again, try to get past me."

Ace put on his own helmet and positioned himself in a combat stance.

"Aw! Come on!" Jake whined. "You have more protection then I have at the moment."

"Sometimes your opponent is stronger than you so find a way to defeat me other than by battle."

"Screw this." Jake said. "Dragon up."

His human form changed into his red snake like dragon form. He charged at Ace full speed.

"Wrong choice, rookie." Ace smiled mischievously.

As Jake almost ran into him, Ace side stepped and grabbed Jake's tail.

Say what?" Jake said as his movement suddenly got halted as he looked behind him he saw Ace standing with his tail in his hands. "Ow..no you're not gonna."

Before he could end his sentence Ace swung him and threw him against the wooden wall of the cabin Jake broke through it as if it was paper.

Jake groaned as he lay between the rubble. Ace walked up to him and offered him a hand.

"Fighting isn't always the right thing to do."

"Yeah, maybe not always but sometimes it is." Jake said as his tail grabbed Ace's ankle and flung him into the wall. Jake dashed out of the cabin and reverted to human form as he had the helmet. Now he stood gleaming with pride.

Ace stepped out of the now demolished cabin.

"Deception." He said as he dusted himself. "A technique you can use here but at when it is for real. You might not be so lucky."

"So what, you lose to the Amdrag." Jake bragged.

"We better go for some hand-to-hand combat." Ace said. "Without the suit's magical shield."

Ace pulled of his helmet and threw it to the side Jake did the same."

"Let's do this." Jake said as he cracked his neck and knuckles.

They charged at each other as they were nearly delivering their first punch a shockwave blasted them from their feet. Immediately the wave of nausea Jake felt the first time he left the room entered his body which made him throw up.

_Time acceleration abruptly halted. Source outside control panel. _The computerized voice of the chamber said.

Ace cursed his luck.

"They found us." He said he didn't show it but there was a hint of fear in his voice.

He expected dragon guards and the council to come in. but the one who came in surprised him.

"Aurora?" He asked surprised.

She stopped right in front of them.

"Draco is being attacked." She said fear spread across her face.

Jake looked at Ace who's face now also was filled with fear.

"Jacob get your gear!" He shouted. "shit just got real."

**End of chapter.**

**So you liek I hope you has. :D**

**This is the first part of the battle. Spud will make an appearance next chapter also will his dad and Pandarus etc. etc. **

**You have chosen Spud as the 'One' (image Morpheus from the matrix saying it. you that bald dude with his red and blue pill.)**

**Please review.**

**Onej6**

**P.S**

**Does anyone know why they don't eat pudding in the matrix?**

…

**There is no spoon! XD**

**Feeling random again beware!**


	19. The attack part 2

"When did it happen?" Ace shouted as the ran for the elevator.

"Not long ago. They destroyed the shield and engaged us on the ground we're trying to get them of the isle not an easy task." Aurora replied.

They arrived at the elevator and Jake hit the button to make it go up. The elevator slowly started to move upwards.

"This is taking too long!" Jake shouted. "Hell with it."

He made his dragon wings appear and tossed Ace and Aurora a RBR-01.

"Come on!"

Jake jumped and flapped his wings moving fast to the door above. He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Seconds later Aurora and Ace came flying through. They dashed to the stairs.

"What's happening up there?" A dragon guard asked as they ran past him.

"Draco is under attack." Ace replied as he ran further.

"Let me out." Chang said. "I can help."

"Not a chance." The guard scoffed. "You're staying here with me."

**XXXX**

Rose was drained from the battle. Her suit got hit so many times that. it must have broke. The magical shield didn't charge over 20 percent. She almost wanted to lay down her weapon and give up.

Suddenly a Huntsman dropped behind her and swung his staff like a baseball bat. The staf impacted on the left off her helmet. Her shield flared as it reached zero percent and she could feel the impact through her helmet. She turned and shot the Huntsman with her own Huntsstaf before collapsing on her knees. The weapon slid out of her hands as the pain in her head took over. The information the visor displayed flickered and died out, the suit was out. She could feel her warm blood flowing out of the wound over her cheek.

_This is it._ She thought. _This will be my grave._

She looked at the man she shot a few seconds ago. He slowly got on his feet using his Huntsstaf for support he limped towards Rose as he was before the girl he held the Huntsstaf up high ready to strike.

Rose closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. She heard a roar and a man screaming in pain. After this she could feel herself being lifted. She opened her eyes and looked into the angry looking face of Jake.

"Jake." She whispered almost not hearable.

He shot her a worried look and took off. He hurried to the castle and landed inside.

"Medic!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Fu came running as fast as his paws could carry him.

"Kid? What's wrong?" Fu asked worried.

"It's Rose." Jake cried "She's hurt."

He looked at the girl through her visor he could see that her eyes was closed.

"Do something Fu!"

The canine nodded.

"Follow me."

Jake quickly followed Fu as they ran across the hallway.

Fu opened a door and hurried Jake in.

"Were safe for the moment." Fu said as he started to search in one of his many folds.

He pulled out a vial with a bluish liquid.

"Take of her helmet." He ordered.

Jake did what him was told he carefully removed Rose's helmet. Her golden hair now drenched with blood. Her face pale. Jake looked at his hands they were now covered with blood. _Her_ blood.

"Help her, Fu." He screamed desperately.

"Hang on, kid." Fu said as he gave Rose the potion. "It's done. Hopefully it will work."

"Hopefully?" Jake asked shocked. "It has to work!"

He roared a roar that did not suit his human appearance. Anger now visible through his visor as his eyes burned a fiery fire. He channeled his chi and created four doppelgangers of himself.

The doppelgangers also looked extremely pissed.

"Annihilate them." He roared as he assumed his dragon form and flew out of the room. the doppelgangers did the same.

**XXXX**

"This isn't going well. Huntsmaster." A huntsman said as he franticly pushed all kinds of buttons on his control panel.

"Time for tactic ten." The Huntsmaster said as he made his way to the cargo room.

"Sir, the suits aren't tested yet they can't be trusted."

The Huntsmaster stopped in the doorway.

"I worked with them before. they can be trusted. Signal the order."

"Yes, sir." The Huntsman replied somberly. "All units that can hear me. Tactic ten has been initiated. Follow the procedures. Good luck."

**XXXX**

"I didn't signed up for this." A huntsman yelled as he jumped into cover.

"Silence you ignorant fool. Fight for your clan." Another Huntsman said.

_All units that can hear me. tactic ten has been initiated. Follow the procedures. Good luck. _Both heard through their headsets.

They both got up and slowly retreated.

"Watch, this is going to be fun." The huntsman said.

**XXXX**

"They're retreating." A dragon yelled. "We've won. Whoohoo."

Ace looked at Carter who just pummeled a huntsman that lay on the ground.

"Do you believe that?" Ace asked over the comm.

"Believe what?" Carter asked.

"That they are retreating."

"At the moment I don't know what to believe." Carter replied.

All the Huntsmen and women retreated to one side of the isle. All the dragons and magical creatures remained on their places letting the Huntsmen flee.

A small group of Huntsmen was being slaughtered by a group of very similar red dragons. Ace saw this and ran for the group. He turned in to his dragon form and flew up to the red dragon that had the darkest shade of red. he tackled that one and forced him on the ground.

"Jake snap out of it!" He yelled.

"Get off me!" Jake roared. "They deserve it."

Jake pushed Ace of him. with some help from a hit into the groin and went after the group. Ace recovered quickly and tackled Jake again.

"Jake. Remember what I told you keep your cool they aren't worth it." He tried to calm Jake.

"Let me go!" Jake struggled to get loose. "They hurt Rose, I'm going to make them pay!"

"Calm down. Rookie." Ace said as he delivered Jake a punch in the face.

The punch put Jake in a shock. He shook his head and pushed Ace of him.

"What have I done." He said as he absorbed the Chi doppelgangers and looked at his claws which were covered in blood. "I've killed those people. I killed them."

"I'm a monster." He kept chanting.

Ace put a hand on his shoulder.

"We've all killed. It needed to be done."

"But I killed them in rage!" Jake yelled. "I had pleasure in doing it. I am no hair better as the dark dragon."

Again he got a punch in his face.

"You're nothing the like the dark dragon not even close. So get your head together. This isn't done yet."

Jake swallowed and nodded. They turned and saw allot of Maroon metal balls falling from the air.

"What are those?" Ace asked no one in particular.

A ball impacted a short distance from the two. Ace and Jake braced themselves. At first nothing happened.

The ball hissed as air was forced out of it and it started to take another shape. Two sturdy legs popped out of it and the ball unfolded in something with a huge cannon on his left arm and a Gatling cannon on his right.

"Hell no!" Ace shouted as he dived away from a plasma bolt fired by the robot.

**End of chapter.**

**You like? I know I would said that Spud would make an appearance but I also thought this would be the last part of the attack well guess what it isn't :D I hope I can wrap it up next chapter and move on with the next item on my 'freaky things I can put in stories list.' **

**And for the readers of We are one I have some bad news. I currently lost the ideas I had for that story and sorta have a writer's block for it I hope it will pass soon but I don't have any hopes yet. Sorry**

**PL34$3 r3\/13\/\/**

**Onej6**


	20. The attack part 3

"What are those things!" Ace shouted as he sidestepped another plasma burst.

"It are Hunter suits." Mortis replied over the radio. "I've designed them ten years ago. They are extremely though. Designed for an attack on Draco isle."

"No shit." Ace grumbled. "How can they be defeated?"

"That's the point the suits can't be defeated I made sure of that."

Ace cursed.

"Why don't you try and point your air defense on one and look what happens."

"I'll try but if I can target one and destroy is not something I can guarantee." Mortis replied.

A large surface-to-air weapon turned at high speed to one of the Hunts suits.

"Target acquired taking the shot." Mortis said through the radio.

The gun charged several seconds and shot an immense plasma bolt towards the suit in the vicinity of Ace and Jake. The plasma burst impacted death on. The shockwave threw Jake and Ace backwards.

As the smoke subsided. The suit still stood there walking towards the two dragons.

"Mortis it didn't work." Ace screamed as the suit fired another plasma bolt.

"I told you they can't be defeated the normal way. You need magic to do so. Powerful magic."

Ace got up and pulled Jake on his feet.

"Come on, Rookie I regroup at the bunkers."

Ace and Jake dashed their way through the Hunters and saw as their fellow dragons and other magical creatures were killed without mercy.

"With the power of our fathers!" A booming voice could be heard.

Small pops of smoke made wizards appear the first thing they did was fire incantations towards the Hunter suits.

"Come on apprentice. Help me destroy them." Eli Pandarus shouted as he and Spud appeared.

"Like how?" Spud said scared. "we had training for three hours. The only thing I know is how to levitate things."

"Fill your magic with your anger and just point at them. Your wand will do the rest."

Spud swallowed and pointed his wand at a Hunter suit. Suddenly a distant voice whispered an incantation in his mind. Spud eyes widen and he repeated that incantation, the spell impacted the Hunter suit leaving it immobile.

"The wizards have arrived. Thank god." Carter shouted. "everyone who still can fight, fight for Draco!"

His order was replied with roars from all kinds of magical creatures. As they charged the suits with newly found morale.

Several dragons unloaded their ice breath on a single Hunter as they stopped to other ones fired their fire breaths at it. due to the sudden change in temperature the suit cracked spraying fluids every were and it collapsed.

"It seems they can be defeated Mortis." Ace laughed as he charged with another group of dragon.

"Don't get cocky." Was Mortis reply.

**XXXX**

Eric Rodriquez the Huntsmaster wore now a suit that fitted like a second skin he got himself seated in one of the maroon balls. Two other Huntsmen joined him in the same ball.

"Gentlemen be on your best." He ordered.

"Yes sir." They both replied in unison.

The orb closed and dropped out of the aircraft.

**XXXX**

"There's another one!" Jake shouted as he pointed to a falling ball. Three times the size of the others. As it impacted the ground shook.

Inside the suit…

"Weapon systems online. Power core stable and holding" The Huntsman on Eric's left said.

"Shields and life support at one-hundred percent." The other replied.

"It's time to play a game." Eric cackled as the suit hissed and transformed into a hunter suit. With more weaponry and stronger protective shielding. A case on his shoulder released all of the rockets it had in it in one go.

"That's bullshit." Ace shouted as he searched for cover. He jumped behind a wall and rockets detonated behind it.

**XXXX**

"Long time no see mister Spudinskie." Pandarus said as he stood back to back with Spud's father.

"Well I love to chat once in a while but now is not the time, Eli." Mister Spudinskie replied as he threw a spell at a huntsman that came too close.

Spud was running to the bunkers firing incantations the voice in his head whispered to him. He turned and saw his dad and Pandarus back to back fighting of several Hunters at the same time. His eyes widen as a Hunter at their sides raised his arm to swat them away as if they were flies.

"Dad, watch out!" He screamed.

Mister Spudinskie turned just in time to see the giant arm coming. He got saved as the arm impacted a magical shield summoned by Pandarus.

He got up and started to fire again.

"I owe you one." Spudinskie said.

"Just keep yourself alive and we call it even."

The battle continued this way. The dragons had advantage in brute strength but the Huntsclan had overwhelming numbers. The dragons were forced to move back foot by foot.

Spud now was next to his father firing incantations at both Hunters and Huntsmen.

A impact from a plasma bolt threw his father on the ground.

"Dad!" Spud screamed as he walked to his fallen father.

"Spud. get out." His father coughed.

"I won't leave you here."

"You have too. Now go!" His father screamed. "There is something that needs to be done. Tell your mother I love her."

"No I.."

"Go!" His father roared.

Spud got up with tear in his eyes as his father shooed him away.

Mister Spudinskie crawled back on his feet clutching his side.

"To end this. I will have to make an sacrifice." He solemnly said.

He started to chant words in Latin and every plasma bolt that was fired in his direction impacted on a shield that now surrounded him.

Spud joined Jake and the rest at the bunkers.

"Spud? What are you doing outside the bunkers?" Jake asked.

"help where I can." Spud replied.

He shot a spell at a huntsman.

Jake's eyes widen and a smile formed on his face.

"My homie's a wizard way to go. Spud."

Spud shrugged.

"No time for explaining less talk more fire breathing." Spud ordered him.

Jake nodded and did what Spud said.

Spud turned his eyes to where his father stood.

"What is he doing?" He asked.

"By the way he moves and the shield around him. it must be the Humus Iuguolo." Pandarus said. "He's a brave man."

"Why what does it do?" Spud asked now scared for his father.

"We better get some distance." Pandarus said as he grabbed Spud and Jake

"Let me go tell me what it is."

Pandarus placed the two teens behind a rock.

"It is a powerful spell it will wipe out a group of your choice in a radius depending on the strength of your magic."

"So it's okay right?" Spud asked.

"Arthur. Your father will die."

Spud shook his head.

"He can't die, it's just a spell right?" He said as he got up.

"Spells can kill you." Pandarus said as he grabbed Spud. "And this one requires your father's life."

"No." Spud said as he dashed towards his dad.

"You can't save him once the spell has started it has to be finished!" Pandarus shouted at the running boy.

Spud ran for his father and hit the magical shield surrounding him. he bashed at the shield

"Dad, don't do this!" He screamed.

His dad turned with hurt in his eyes. 'I love you' He mouthed.

His skin started to crack as green light shot from it.

**XXX**

Eric had pleasure in killing all these magical creatures he saw as insults to the world. The smile he had on his face faded as his filters picked up a set of Latin words that made a shiver go up his spine.

"Retreat. Immediately." He ordered with fear in his voice.

"Why sir?" The huntsman on his left asked. "We are winning just a little more."

"Retreat now. Press the teleport button straight to new York and order the rest to do so."

The huntsman was dumfounded but did not want to disobey his superior reluctantly he ordered the rest of the troops and pressed the teleport button.

All the Hunters disappeared in a bulb of green light, the foot folk. Made a run for the aircrafts as the order was given. They didn't know why to retreat but they way it was said scared them. Suddenly a blast and a dome which expanded came towards them. Incinerating every Huntsclan member that touched it. The dome stretched out several miles out of the shoreline of Draco isle and retracted at the speed of light.

Spud was thrown back and a bit soar. He got up and looked where his father stood seconds ago. Nothing but a scorch mark was there. He collapsed on the scorch mark and started to cry.

"The attack is over." Ace sighed as he sat down on a rock

Carter looked over the isle and saw all the dead magical creatures as well as humans laying everywhere on the isle.

"But at a price." He said somberly.

**End of chapter**

**So this closes the attack on Draco. Hope you enjoyed it. before you going to throw rotten tomatoes at me for killing Spud's dad. You decided he was the 'one' and the 'one' has to make sacrifices.**

**-author hides behind chair-**

**Please review?**

**Onej6**


	21. ignorance

Several hours had past after the attack on Draco. Despite the fact there were serious matters which needed more attention. The council had insisted that Commander Ace and his crew joined them in a unofficial meeting. The council wondered where the commander and Jake were the first hour of the attack.

"Tell me commander. What was your location the first hour of the attack." Councilor Kulde asked calmly.

Ace looked through the room. Loa Shi, advisor Carter and his crew were also in the room. his shifted uneasy on his feet.

"Permission, to speak freely?"

"Permission granted." Andam spoke before Kulde could say anything.

"I was training Jacob inside 'The chamber'."

Carter shot a glance that said. What's he talking about. She returned his glance with a look that told him, she couldn't tell.

"You did what!" the normally calm councilor Omnia exploded.

"Easy Serena." Andam said as he pushed her back into her seat. He then turned to the group.

"Will everybody pleas leave." He told them. "Not you dragon Long. This also affects you."

Aurora shot Ace a worried look. He tried to calm her with a small smile. Aurora was the last to leave and closed the immense wooden door. After they left Kulde turned to Ace.

"You know if we did not have a war at this time you would be executed." He hissed.

"I am fully aware of that, councilor." Ace said.

"We had an agreement commander. You violated it." Omnia said her voice full of disdain.

"I did not violate the agreement look in Jacob's file he has become a member of my team four days ago."

Kulde scoffed and waved his hand a small book appeared with a dragon on it and written beneath that dragon was Jacob Luke Long. Kulde opened the book and read a few lines. He turned his eyes to Ace.

"When did you make this decision to let him join your team and why weren't we told."

"I considered it not a problem. All of you had more important things to do, so I figured this was a decision I had to make on my own. You gave me that privilege."

Andam cleared his throat.

"Yes commander we gave you that privilege. Jacob you can leave now." Andam smiled.

Jake shot a confused look at the councilors and bowed as he left the room.

The smile on Andam's face disappeared as soon as Jake had closed the door.

"Do you know what consequences that decision will have on that boys life!" Andam bellowed.

Ace sighed. "I am fully aware of that councilor."

"Does that count the same for Jacob?"

Ace shook his head.

Andam sighed and collapsed on his chair rubbing his eyes.

"You know the only way out of your team is by death, commander. Why did you do this was he even aware of the fact he joined your team?"

"No." Ace solemnly said.

"Ace, you're team consists of dragons who were either expelled by their own family, orphans or dragons who couldn't go anywhere else. How hard it may sound. If they died they wouldn't be missed. Now you took a boy into your team, that has friends, family and even a girlfriend. He will never be able to go back to that life. That's a rule that applies to everyone of your team. Do you know what you've just done."

Ace shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I just destroyed his life." He solemnly said. "Can't you make an exception for him?"

"You know that is not possible." Omnia said. "Once you're in you can't get out. Now we won't interfere between him and his family. But with your hasty decision you have left us no choice, but to erase Dragon Long out of the memories of everyone who knew him and loved him. this will be the first thing we will have to do after this war is over."

"I understand Councilors." Ace replied.

"Yes, you do understand. But will dragon Long understand." Andam said.

"Do you want me to tell him?"

"No, at the moment it is better if he doesn't know what is going to happen. The chance that he will not understand is to big at the moment, he will be told after the war." Andam said.

Ace nodded.

"You will have to take him to the quarters your team resides. If he wants it or not. This will be the start of separating him from his family. You are dismissed." Andam said.

Ace saluted and left the room. Wondering if he had made the right choice.

**XXXX**

Fu dog wandered of the with body's litter soil of Draco isle. He silently walked to Marty the grim reaper an old friend of him.

Marty despite being the grim reaper he normally was a comedian. Now he silently noted the names of the magical creatures that had fallen.

Fu tugged at Marty's robe asking sadly.

"How many have we lost so far."

Marty rubbed his eye sockets and wrote down another name as one of his minions placed the body in front of him.

"three-hundred- forty-three and counting." He somberly said waved his hand and the body floated into a wooden casket.

"You know Fu. I don't mind being the grim reaper. The pay is good, the hours aren't bad. But my heart breaks as I see so many people dead at the same time. This wasn't in the job description. I noted the names of several children with the age between thirteen and eighteen. These weren't supposed to die in at least another sixty years. This are moments I consider quitting my job."

"Hey, I don't like it either if humans only wanted to listen to us." Fu answered sadly.

Marty shook his head.

"They will never listen to us, Fu. They don't trust what they can't understand. They want to destroy things that seem strange. We are magical, every bit of science they have states that ghost, dragons and goblins don't exist. Yet we do. We made a fool out of their science. They fear us. Why? Because most of us have the intelligence of humans or even more and most of the times we are stronger. They fear if they don't fight us we will become the dominant species on this planet. Forcing them into hiding. In a way I can't blame them for reacting this way. I would have done the same if I were a human and found out dragons and such exist."

"Let's just hope that there are a few brave ones among them that will try to make them understand us so that this war will not end in more bloodshed.""Fu said.

Marty nodded and placed another body in a casket.

**End of chapter.**

**Hope you liked it ;)**

**Onej6**


	22. Confusing Spud and hazing

Jake walked through the castle to the makeshift hospital inside. He entered it and was shoved aside as the nurse hurried past him with some blankets. Jake looked around the room. There were many people hurt some had bandages around their arm some didn't even have a arm. There were even children in there. Some had the age of his sister. His mood darkened as he let out a low growl.

"Stupid Huntsclan." He cursed.

He walked past the beds till he found the one he was looking for. He turned and saw her lying her head bandaged.

"Rose." He whispered sadly.

He pushed aside the curtain that partly blocked his view and saw Rose's sister and parents sitting on the chairs that were next to the bed. their eyes bloodshot.

"How is she?" He asked.

Rose's mom flinched as she heard his voice and turned to look who startled her.

"Oh it's you." She said. "She'll make it."

Jake nodded in response. "Mind if I join you?"

"No not at all. She asked for you."

Jake smiled a small smile. "She was awake?"

"A few minutes ago. She dozed off again."

"I am terribly sorry." Jake suddenly said.

Her mom shot him a quizzical look. "For what?"

"For everything. If I wasn't a dragon this would never have happened." Jake solemnly said.

Kate placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It isn't your fault. Rose is stubborn, even if I tried to stop her she would have gone into battle. It's a trait that runs in the family."

"If only the Huntsmaster made his wish that night. She would be free." Jake said as he looked at the sleeping girl.

This angered Kate and she slapped Jake in the face.

"Don't you dare to say such things, a whole community destroyed only for my daughter to be free? If it didn't happen this way who would say we would accept her. My girl isn't that selfish. So keep those crazy thoughts out of your mind mister!" She hissed.

Jake rubbed his cheek. "What is with the people hitting me these days. You're the second to do it, today."

"You deserved it. Now I think it's better for you to leave." Kate scoffed.

"But what." His sentence got cut short by Rose's father.

"We will call you if she's awake." He carefully said.

"I..uh…Okay." Jake said as he turned to leave. Rose's dad followed him and stopped him as he gave Jake a fatherly hug.

"I want to thank you. A grey dog told me you saved her. Thanks." Brain said.

Jake nodded. "I would move the whole earth to save her, mister Whitman."

Brain smiled at the boy and said goodbye.

**XXXX**

Jake walked into the bunkers. The sight of the death creatures made him breath heavily. He stopped first at Spud's apartment. He knocked and the door was opened by Pandarus.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked harshly.

"Waiting for my student we will have to leave soon."

"Spud would never be you're student." Jake hissed.

"Jake he is my master." Could be heard from the inside. "Please show him some respect."

Jake glared at Pandarus who stepped aside to let him in. as Jake entered the living room he could see trying to comfort his mother.

Jake sat down in a chair not far from him. "Everything alright?" Jake asked.

Spud sighed. "My father just sacrificed himself to save us all. I don't grief my father's death I honor it." He solemnly said. "He showed courage and saved us all. His death shouldn't be remembered as a day of grief but a day of celebration. He forced the Huntsclan of the Isle we should be thankful for his decision."

These were moments Jake simply didn't understand Spud. he could be such an idiot at times but then again so brilliant and caring. Jake looked how he tried to sooth his mother, not showing his own grief. Jake doesn't need someone to tell him, his friend would become a great wizard.

Jake sat there for a few minutes as he got up. "If you need anything just call me, okay?"

Spud nodded not looking away from his mother who was still crying.

Jake left the apartment and headed for his own. He entered and saw his dad sitting on the couch shaking with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Dad, everything alright?" Jake asked worried.

"I just went outside." His dad said staring of in the distance. "All those people. I will never forget that image again. Never. The worst part it could have been one of us."

"It's war dad. People die." Jake somberly said.

Jonathon shook his head. "This isn't war Jacob. I've seen war I was in the service for a few years. I never saw this kind of slaughter."

There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Jake said as he walked to the door.

He opened it and as he did a duffle bag was thrown in his face. "Get your stuff." Ace said as he walked in without a invitation.

Jake dropped the duffle bag "Why?"

"Council orders. You're in my team now. So you have no choice."

"But I never volunteered for your team." Jake said to Ace

Ace turned and grabbed Jake by his shoulder.

"You did when you asked me to train you." He said as he looked into the boys eyes. "And besides you don't get in the team by volunteering but you get selected. Now get your stuff."

"But what about my parents?" Jake asked as he picked up the duffle bag.

"You will only sleep with us you can still see them. In your free time."

Jake told his parents what the council ordered. They were reluctant at first but after some explaining from Ace they agreed.

"This is us." Ace said as they arrived at the quarters. "You've already met Aurora. The woman in the back is Marlijn Verdijk our Intel specialist."

Marlijn turned and gave Jacob a nod Aurora smiled at him.

"Guys, Jacob here is our new squad member. Time for some hazing." He mischievously smiled.

"Oh no I heard about hazing I am not going to do anything I don't want." Jake said as he backs off.

Ace raised his eyebrow. "We are only going to drink till you drop. Nothing else."

"I am like sixteen I am not allowed to drink." Jake stated.

Ace looked around the room. "Not like anyone is going to rat on us. come on just a few."

"I don't know. I shouldn't be drinking."

"Killjoy." Aurora said as she plopped on her bed. "The big American dragon scared for some liquor?"

"No but what if my mom finds out."

Aurora laughed. "Marlijn, are you going to tell his mom?"

Without looking Marlijn shook her head.

"You Ace?"

Ace also shook his head. "Come on drink with us."

"Well…" Jake hesitated. "A few wouldn't mind I think."

A half an hour had past and Aurora and Ace dragged Jake to his bed and dropped him on it.

"I have never seen a boy down a bottle of scotch like that." Ace said astounded." I hope we have enough aspirin. He's going to have a major headache tomorrow. "

"He sure will." Aurora smiled. "What did the council tell you?"

"You know that's classified, Aurora." Ace replied.

"So? That never stopped you before."

"I don't want to talk about it." Ace waved her off and walked away to his own bed.

"You've changed Ace." Aurora said to no one in particular.

**End of chapter**

**Hope you liked it. I think the story will be longer than thirty chapters at the moment. There will be a chapter where we will jump a few years into the future how do you call it a flash forward? I dunno.**

**Onej6**


	23. Death from above

"Rise and shine, rookie." Ace said as he pulled the blankets off Jake.

Jake groaned in response and made no motion whatsoever to get out of bed. Ace looked at the boy and walked next to the bed. He took its side in both his hands and flipped it.

"I said rise and shine."

Jake got up and glared at Ace. "My head is killing me."

Ace chuckled. "That's what you get for downing a whole bottle of liqueur. There is some coffee and a box of aspirin if you need them."

Jake looked at himself and noticed he still was in the battle suit. He sighed and went for a shower. As he returned to his bed he found some Military clothes with a note written upon it.

_Now you are one of us, you dress like one of us._

_Aurora._

Somehow Jake had to smile as he read the letter. Sure he was the American dragon and has his own team but this was something different everybody now knew to which group he belonged. He got himself dressed and looked in the mirror on his wall.

"This is tight." He exclaimed as he checked himself. He was wearing a black shirt straight black pants with a holster on his right leg and a black jacket. With his own name and his codename Rookie. He frowned as he read it.

"Yo Ace. Why is codename Rookie?"

Ace chuckled as he put down his paper. "That is because you are the Rookie. It will stay with you till you do something incredible or till you die."

"Oh…okay." Jake said. He was astounded by the way Ace handled something that involved dying. He talked about it as if he was talking about football. Must be of the near death experiences he had. Jake had some being the American dragon and always bragged about it. but sometimes when he was alone he always had a moment of disbelief and was frightened by the fact that he could have died those times. It seemed that Ace did not have this problem.

"Something else." Ace said. "We still need to define what your specialty is."

"Like what? I don't know, I've only been in this type of training for a few weeks."

"Show me your dragon form." Ace said as he got up. "I noticed something but I am not quite sure, so show me."

Jake stepped back and a mystical fire surrounded him. After the mist disappeared Jake stood in his dragon form.

Ace eyed the boy and walked around him examining everything he saw.

"So got something?" Jake asked.

"Your wings they're quite big for your size and age. Can you expand them for me?"

Jake did this and Ace examined his wings. He touched the membrane in several spots.

"A thick membrane you've got here. Top speed flying?"

"I flew 189 miles once. But that was two years ago." Jake answered.

Ace nodded in approval as a smile crept on his face.

"Excellent. Follow me I am going to show you something."

Jake followed Ace they walked through the gardens into the palace. They arrived at the guards quarters and entered. There was a guard who nodded at them. Ace led Jake into a weapon locker. Ace Placed his hand on the lock which made the door pop open. He took out some armor and gave it to Jake.

"Try it on." He said.

Jake did what him was told.

"Okay now go dragon." Ace ordered.

Again Jake did what him was told now he stood in dragon form the armor covering the weak spots of his body and a helmet shielded his face.

Ace whistled.

"Suits you well. You can turn back now."

Jake did this and turned to Ace.

"So now I have an armor for my dragon form I still don't know what my specialty is."

"You are going to be our death from the skies, Jake. But first I want Mortis to make some adjustments to your battle suit with the magic that is contained in the armor you just tried on. If it works what I have in mind you will have a fully shielded modern dragon armor. How does that sound." Ace said.

Jake smiled and followed Ace who moved towards the exit.

**XXXX**

The Huntsmaster sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"We almost had them. If it wasn't for that Wizard I didn't even know they still used that spell." He mumbled.

"Sir, you want the report on the mission." Another Huntsmaster said.

"shoot, number sixteen."

"We lost eighty percent of everyone we used for the engagement. From the seventy-five Hunter suits deployed only twelve returned. Six of these twelve are so banked up they can't be used anymore. We lost twenty-five percent of our total numbers sir." Number sixteen said.

"They can be replaced." The Huntsmaster said.

"Sir, with all due respect these men and women had lives some had even children. You can't be that heartless."

"You're right. send the families a standard message which gives them our condolences. They sacrificed themselves for a better world. They gave us even more to use against those monsters." The Huntsmaster said uninterested.

"The attack was never made public, sir. The people don't have a clue of the attack."

"Exactly, that was the whole point. We did not attack them they attacked us." The Huntsmaster nonchalantly said.

"I do not understand."

A cruel smile formed on The Huntsmasters face.

"We don't tell them we attacked them, we tell them they attacked us. that will boost our support and it will make even more humans volunteer for the program."

"You can't do that, that's lying." Number sixteen said as he jumped from his chair.

The Huntsmaster shook his head.

"Lying is such a mean word. I would call it. bending the truth in our favor."

**XXXX**

Shaun O'Neal Walked over the side walk. He finally had made his choice he would not longer support Rodriquez. What he did to all those creatures was cruel. He wondered why he helped him in the first place.

He shook his head.

"He is a good liar. I believed him without a question. How stupid can I be." he cursed himself.

A TV drew his attention as he walked past it. he turned and saw the news lady telling something about sports. He did not know but something told him he had to watch.

"And that wraps up the disappointing season for last season champ, The Lakers." The news lady said. Her attitude changed as the screen behind her showed the words, Magical war.

"There has been another attack on American soil. An island not far from the coast of new York which served as a training base for the newly initiated Huntsclan project was attacked by dragons. Reasons which led to this attack are still unclear. A word from The Huntsmaster."

The screen changed and showed Eric Rodriquez. In black Huntsclan attire.

"My fellow human beings. It is a dark day. This morning at 0600 hours. The training facility at Hunts isle has been attacked by these vile creatures." Eric said. "I will be honest with you and tell you no lies. Everyone who was being trained at that base did not survive. It was a base that trained beginners our more experienced members were not present. Our lost comrades put up a fight and tried to repel the enemy off the island. But no avail. We will mourn our fallen brothers and will not let this pas quietly, we will make these monsters pay."

The screen changed back to the Newswoman again.

"This is the second attack at the humans and it was twice on American soil. We don't know why they attacked us now. In a personal letter from the Huntsmaster he writes that. The president has given him all the resources he need. The only thing that still is needed in this plan is you. therefore he asked us to send a message to people who want to defend their country. If you feel you are this person call the number in now displayed on screen. As John F. Kennedy said; Don't ask what your country can do for you, but what you can do for your country. This was Sandra Nogood NYC-news."

Shaun looked at the screen in amazement.

"The son of a bitch. How can he do this to these people. He got to be stopped." He said as he turned and started to run.

**End of chapter.**

**Hope you like.**

**Onej6**


	24. It's a trap!

_Three years later…_

Three years had passed since the attack on Draco isle. In these three years the humans had attack several magical villages. The attacks weren't the same scale as the attack on Draco isle. But the attacks were organized. Ace's team had stopped most of them. Now they went by the name given to them by the human side._ Fire demons_. The Huntsclan feared them, every time they saw them in battle the Huntsclan would retreat. The whole team wore now the latest Battle suits designed by Mortis.

Every suit had their own specialty. Ace had a suit designed for quick battle his armor was light but strong and theway it was designed made him capable of fighting a lot of hours nonstop. Aurora suit was fitted with the latest gadgets to crack every code and open every door. Her suit was also equipped with a cloak that made her invisible to camera's thermal and normal light. Marlijn being the specialist on Intel had received a suit with strong radio equipment and jammers.

Jake's suit couldn't be described as a suit anymore it now was a fully fledged battle armor. He was the only one in the team that had his armor cover his entire dragon form. The wings covered with sheets of Unicorn horn and thrusters to make him able to fly. Jake's armor was despite the low mass of the unicorn horn the heaviest from the team weighing roughly seven hundred pounds.

Jake being the death from above. Requested a new approach on weapons which suited his purpose. Mortis had devoted thirty percent of his processing capacity in only designing the weapons. They were small but devasting and were designed so that they would pop out of the armor when needed. When they weren't needed they were imbedded inside the armor decreasing drag from wind and with a Exoskeleton the suit increased Jake's strength by ten. The suit made Jake look like a dragon terminator. A force to be reckoned with.

In the past three years Jake had completed three solo missions above expectations. This made him stronger but changed him at the same time. His usual cocky self evaporated leaving a well calculated warrior. He did not smile a lot anymore, he had seen too many of his friends get hurt or get killed.

Our team now seated inside a aircraft escorting the Dragon council to a appointment with the UN.

"Alright get ready. Show time." Ace said as he loaded his newly designed Automatic Beam Rifle. ABR for short. "Rookie get out there and scan the LZ if there is one thing suspicious we blow off the whole operation.

Jake got out of his seat and hit the button that opened the cargo hatch. As he was about to jump out his human form faded into his now muscular armored dragon form.

Ace, Marlijn, Aurora, Rose and Carter Checked their equipment and activated their suits. Shooting a glance at the councilors.

**XXXX**

Jake's thrusters deactivated and he landed on the Landing Zone. Leaving deep imprints where he landed. The suit's 'eyes' lit up an eerie red. as the thermals where activated. As Jake moved the sound of the suits moving parts could be heard.

He used the thermal to scan the buildings and chuckled.

"No sign of the enemy it's safe to land." He said.

The Aircraft's cloak deactivated and the Thrusters blew away sand and debris as it neared the ground.

"Quite a strange place to have a meeting." Ace said as he walked down the Cargo hatch.

Jake looked scanned his surroundings and turned to Ace. The metal that covered his draconic head folded away just behind his ears.

"It's an old deserted western village in the middle of nowhere. Not easy to defend and not easy to attack perfect choice."

"Don't let yourself be fooled, Rookie. Sometimes things aren't what they look. So what did your thermals see?" Ace asked.

"No one. The meeting starts in six hours my guess they will arrive just before it starts."

"Okay. Keep your eyes and ears open. Scan the town from an altitude maybe there is something you've missed." Ace ordered.

Jake nodded and his helmet folded back into place covering his head again. He jumped and the thrusters kicked in sending him up to the sky.

"So now we wait?" Rose asked as she walked up to Ace.

"Exactly take Aurora and scan the inside of the buildings I don't want any surprises if this works the war can be over in a few hours."

As Rose and Aurora scanned the buildings Ace had ordered Marlijn to search for radio activity in their area. The councilors were still inside the Aircraft.

The six hours passed and no sign of Huntsclan whatsoever. _This might even work _Ace thought.

The blades from a helicopter could be heard. Ace turned and used the suits binoculars to see where the sound is coming from.

"They're here." He said as a black Chinook started to decent.

It landed several feet from the Teams location and the back hatch popped open revealing several armed men running out and setting up a defensive position around the Chinook.

More armed men came out surrounding several people in business suits.

Jake scoffed. "They don't look like world leaders to me."

"Easy, Rookie. When you are in human form u also don't look like a dragon yet you are." Ace said as he placed a calming hand on Jake's armor. "Councilors they're here!"

Andam, Omnia, Kulde and Loa Shi walked out of the aircraft standing behind Jake and the others.

Carter narrowed his eyes. As the council started to approach the Humans.

"Something isn't right." He whispered.

Aurora looked at him quizzically. "Why?"

Carter's eyes widen in realization as the Andam almost shook hands with one of the humans.

"Andam no!" He screamed.

The sentence hadn't left his mouth or Omnia was hit by an unknown projectile. She slumped to the ground presumably death.

Ace, Jake and Aurora grabbed the rest of the councilors and flew them inside a building.

The armed men ditched their weapons and took out Huntsstafs.

A cackle could be heard from inside the Chinook.

"Did you really believe I would let you talk to the UN." The Huntsmaster said as he walked out of the Chinook.

"Kill them."

**End of chapter.**

**Oohhh… what is going to happen next? And why does this Huntsmaster always have to show up? Well I am the author and I can answer these questions but I am too lazy. (It runs in the family. XD)**

**I want to thank Want-to-be-a-dragon for whispering the Jake's armor idea into my ear ;) as you see I made use of it. if anyone else have ideas for this story and wants to be credited for it just PM me with your ideas if I like them and use them you also will be in the Author notes. HOW COOL IS THAT!**

**Another thing THE CAPS-LOCK BUTTON MAKES YOU COOL. (at least I read that somewhere)**

**Please review.**

**Onej6**


	25. A new leader arises

"Get the Councilors to the aircraft. I will try and keep the Huntsmen of your back." Ace ordered Jake as he got up.

Jake normally agreed with Ace but now he stopped him.

"Ace, wait I have more armor. You escort the Councilors I will defend you." Jake said.

Ace considered Jake's idea and nodded.

"Come on." He shouted at the councilors.

Jake got out of the building and stood before the Eric Rodriquez, the Huntsmaster and several Huntsmen.

Eric chuckled. "Blast him away boys."

The Huntsmen started firing their plasma bolts harmlessly bouncing off Jake's armor who started to move closer towards the Huntsmen.

"Sir not working." One of the Huntsmen shouted.

Rodriquez narrowed his eyes. "Very well." He said as he took out a radio. "LRAB twenty feet east of my position."

Jake continued to slowly walk towards the Huntsmen who desperately fired their Huntsstafs at him.

"Too easy." He chuckled.

Suddenly a high velocity projectile exploded against his side throwing him into a building that collapsed from his impact.

"One down." Rodriquez chuckled.

Rose saw it happen and screamed at the top of her lungs as Jake got hit. She raised her ABR and squeezed the trigger with all her might.

The streams of energy forced themselves into some of the Huntsmen surrounding Rodriquez.

Rodriquez grabbed one of the Huntsmen and used him as a human shield. The man screamed his last scream as the energy bolts hit his body. After Rose was stopped firing Rodriquez raised his Huntsstaf and fired a bolt in her direction the bolt impacted on Rose's abdomen, causing her to fall backwards.

Ace ran behind the councilors as they headed for the aircraft. As they passed Rose he grabbed her and pulled her to the Aircraft.

"Let me go!" Rose tried to wiggle herself free. "I have to get Jake."

"Rose that impact was death on it's impossible for him to survive that." Ace said as he pushed Rose inside.

"Let me out!" Rose shouted as she tried to get past Ace. "Jake needs my help!"

Andam Rose from his seat. "I'll go get him." He dashed out of the aircraft.

"Councilor no!" Aurora shouted.

As Ace turned to look outside he could see Andam avoiding blasts from the Huntsmen. He got hit by a plasma bolt and dropped to the ground.

"Mortis, get this thing moving!" Ace shouted as Andam got hit. He still tried to hold Rose in her position.

The Aircrafts engines fired up and the aircraft raised of the ground.

"Hold tight everyone." Mortis could be heard over the speakers.

The afterburners engaged and the aircraft speeded away.

**XXXX**

Eric Rodriquez moved to Omnia whose lifeless body now lay several feet before him.

"Without their leadership and one of their best dragons down. They will consider surrender. They can't defeat us we have the technology and the numbers." He smiled.

"Sir, Better if we get going. God knows how many of these things will show up." A huntsman said.

Eric nodded. "Take our fallen brothers with us."

"What about the dragons?"The Huntsman said.

"Leave them for the vultures." Rodriquez said as he walked back into the Chinook.

**XXXX**

"You bastard." Rose said tears flowing down her cheeks. "How could you leave him there. Don't you have some kind of code. Never leave someone behind."

She punched Ace's chest. He did not stop it he simply let her do it. Rose collapsed on her side and started to weep. Aurora walked over to her taking her in a soothing hug.

"Don't worry. everything will be alright." She tried to sooth the upset girl. She shot a glare at Ace. "She's right we never leave someone behind."

Ace swallowed hard. "We had to the councilors were in danger. Immediate extraction was necessary. We had to leave him."

Aurora shook her head. "We had to leave him. God Ace! You really have changed since when do you care more about the mission than your crew. If I get hit you let me die also?"

Ace turned and walked to the cockpit. He sighed.

"If necessary." He paused. "Yes."

Aurora looked at his back as he disappeared into the cockpit now also her eyes stung with tears. She wiped them away and pulled Rose on her feet.

"Come on girl. Everything will be alright." She said again.

"Not without Jake." Rose sobbed.

Lao Shi had collapsed on a chair his eyes dull and his face emotionless. He flinched as Carter placed a hand on his shoulder.

**XXXX**

The rubble that first was the house moved as a groan could be heard and Jake pushed himself out of it.

The left side of his suit had taken a hell of a beating the inner exoskeleton could be seen as could al kind of small equipment. Jake helmet folded back and he spit out some blood he walked to the center of the town road and collapsed breathing heavily.

"Internal bleeding detected." His suit's health system said. "Injecting magical healing potion now."

Jake roared as the suit injected the magical substance his whole body tingled as it was injected.

"Healing potion injected, internal bleeding slowly getting healed." His suit answered.

"No shit." Jake mumbled.

His ears perched as he heard a groan coming from his left.

He turned and saw Councilor Andam laying in dragon form a puddle of blood around him. Jake hurried to the councilor.

"Councilor everything alright?" He asked.

"I am fucking bleeding, do you know how stupid that question is." He roared in pain.

"Wait I have some medical equipment in my suit I will try to get you back on your feet."

Andam shook his head. "No I am hurt too much. There is nothing you can do. Not even magic can save me now."

"Sir with all respect you can't die. We need your leadership."

"No, Jacob." The councilor sighed. "We need leadership that is where you are right. But not mine. We need a fresh approach. So take this."

The councilor coughed up some blood as he reached into his robe revealing a necklace.

"Take this, this is one of the council necklaces. I want you to have it." He said as he pushed it into Jake's hand. "We need new leaders Jake."

"Andam I can't not in this way."

"It's an order American dragon. you will become a leader." The councilor coughed on last time and Jake could feel the dragon's muscles relax.

He stood looking at the necklace and wrapped it around his neck. The suits helmet closed.

"Diagnostics." He said.

"Suit's energy shield generator destroyed. Communications destroyed. Weapon systems offline. Scanners offline. Thrusters working at forty-five percent. Suit's life support four percent. Artificial environment not possible due to breach in armor's hull." The suit replied.

Jake turned and grabbed Andam, he walked to Omnia and also took her in her arms.

Jake changed into his dragon form.

"I am not leaving you here." He said to the dead bodies.

He looked into the skies and the thrusters forced him of the ground.

**End of chapter.**

**I know not a long fight. But my Xbox cable broke so I am kinda pissed. And did not want a long fighting scene. I bet you were the first part like OH NOES! Jake's dead well he isn't.**

**And I just realized this is at the moment the longest story I'm writing. Yeah I still can't believe I am actually writing fanfiction. I thought I never would. And yet I am. lol**

**Please review **

**Onej6**


	26. Grief and loss

The mood at inside the aircraft was grim, the whole crew was silent except the still sobbing Rose.

They neared the shield that surrounded Draco Isle. It opened a passage way to let them through. A few feet from the landing zone. Stood Jake's mother, Trixie, Spud and Pandarus.

Spud and Pandarus had moved to the isle a few months ago. Training Spud in the states had become too dangerous as the Huntsclan found ways to locate magical signatures. The isle now had even more magical creatures on it, all fled the tightening grip of the Huntsclan.

Everyone on board got off and the ship started to fly to the hangar.

Suzan looked at the grim faces and worry spread on her face.

"Where's Jake?" She asked her father.

Lao Shi sighed. "Susan he… He didn't make it." The former Chinese dragon said. Tears in his eyes.

"No." Susan whispered as tears formed within her eyes. "What happened? Jake can't be, no!"

She clutched her arms around her father's neck, who hugged her tightly now also showing his emotions.

Rose had calmed down a bit. But again tears stung at the sides of her eyes. She turned to hide her face.

Spud who had heard what was said, swallowed hard. He looked at Pandarus who had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Trixie also hugged her dad. Both were silent.

"Hey guys!" Haley shouted as she came running. "where's Jake?"

After missions Jake always told her how it went. To bring some action in her life on the isle. The smile faded as she scanned the faces of the people on the landing zone.

"What happened?" She asked frightened.

"Haley." Her mother said softly as she broke her hug with her father. "Jake didn't make it. He's gone."

Her mother again broke down crying. Haley had an expression of shock on her face.

"Jake? No, this isn't funny mom. Jake can't be.. I don't believe you." She stuttered.

"It is true dragon Long." Kulde the last councilor said. "We lost your brother as he tried to defend the council members."

Now Haley had tears in her eyes. "No, Jake can't he's my big brother and the American dragon. He can't die." She said as she shook her head.

Spud walked to Haley and placed a hand on her shoulder as he bend his knees till his face was as high as hers.

"Haley, Jake is the American dragon but not invincible, how hard this is to say. We've lost him."

"You're wrong Jake will come!" She shouted. "He _can't_ die!"

"I wish I could believe that Haley, I really do." Spud whispered.

They stood there for a few minutes and Aurora helped Lao Shi, Suzan and Haley to their bunker. Spud walked Trixie home Rose walked to the bunker on her own, tears still flowing down her cheeks. Kulde Pandarus, Ace and Carter met in the command center.

"We've lost two councilors today." Kulde said somberly.

"You forgot Jacob." Ace sharply said.

Kulde waved him off. "Yes and dragon Long."

"I must say you don't seem affected by the fact you lost one of your dragons." Pandarus said his eyebrow risen. "To me that seems quite harsh for someone of your stature."

Kulde glared at Pandarus. "In war people die. If I would mourn for everyone's death I would mourn long after this war is over, I would have to mourn long after my death. He died yes. I am not happy that it happened but as a leader you have to make choices and I choose not to mourn. The people need my leadership and you're not even supposed to be in this room, so if you don't want to be send away, can it."

Pandarus gave a little nod and turned to leave.

"I am a wizard of the dark arts. But I still have feelings even during the war. It seems that your feelings left with the peace. Goodnight." After this he closed the door and was gone.

**XXXX**

Rose opened the door to her own apartment. The dragon council had agreed that she and Jake could have one for their own. Her father was against it at first but with a little persuasion from her mother she could move to a apartment three doors further.

She pulled of her the armor and now only wore the bodysuit beneath it. She collapsed on the bed face up. She closed her eyes and wiped away a tear. She looked to her left and got the little stuffed dragon Jake had won her on a fair in Manhattan. She pressed against her chest.

"Why Jake?" She wondered out loud. "Why do you do this to me, I need you."

Again she started crying. She was interrupted by a soft knock on her door.

"A minute." She called as she wiped away a tear.

She opened the door and saw the worried face of her mother.

"Honey, Aurora told me what happened I am so sorry." She said as she wrapped her daughter in her arms.

Kate pushed Rose inside and closed the door. After this they sat on the bed Kate still hugged her daughter and caressed her hair.

"It isn't fair mom. Why Jake?" Rose sobbed.

"Honey, please don't cry. You know I don't like to see you in tears." Kate wiped away a tear that was on Rose's cheek.

"But I loved him. it feels as if something inside me died. What am I going to do?"

"First you are going to stop crying. I have seen Jake enough times to know he doesn't want you to be like this. Tomorrow you will continue to do what you do every day and make the one who killed him, pay when the time is right. That will make him proud. I bet he is watching right now and if you are like this it hurts him as much as it does you." Her mom said.

Rose now wiped away a tear and anger spread around her face.

"You're right. That low-life excuse of a Huntsmaster is going to pay." She hissed.

"That's my girl. Now better get some sleep I will check up on you in the morning."

Rose nodded and wished her mother a goodnight. She changed in some PJs and went to bed, grabbing the little stuffed dragon and pressed it against her chest.

**XXXX**

"Huntsmaster, I have just returned from the little town. No dragons could be found. The one in the suit as well as the other two have disappeared. No technology could be taken." A huntsman said.

"What! impossible! Those dragons were dead! They don't disappear in thin air." Eric exploded.

"Did you check if they were still alive?" The Huntsman asked.

"You don't surely think he would survive a projectile from a LRAB. The strongest tanks don't even survive that. The others were plain dragons with no armor. A blast from a Huntsstaf kills them."

"If fired correctly." The Huntsman added.

Eric turned and pressed some buttons on the computer on his desk. An image from the town from above showed up on screen he speeded it forward and stopped it after he saw some movement in the ruble of the building.

"That can't be." He whispered unbelievably.

"That is one die-hard dragon." The Huntsman said as he saw Jake stumble to the town road.

Eric crushed the computer mouse with his hand.

"I want a hit squad on that dragon. I want you to call upon our best men and women. Use any means necessary. I need that dragon dead. You hear me dead!" He said trying to contain his anger.

**End of chapter**

**Ugh I hate rain I really do why does Holland has all this rain? Why don't we call it Rainland well hope you liked the chapter.**

**And sorry Ada I still have the writer's block for We are one. –poutyface- I'll try something but me no guarantee.**

**Onej6**


	27. The book of darkness

"Nearing protective shield." Jake suit informed him.

Jake forced his damaged thrusters to pick up the pace. As he neared the dome a small hexagon opening formed to let him pass through.

"Luckily my recognition signal still works." He mumbled to himself.

He flew through the opening and landed softly on the ground. He turned his gaze to the unicorn horn plated palace and grunted. His helmet folded back and he started to walk to the castle.

He entered the palace walking to the command center. The most reasonable place his commander would be. He walked down the hallway and saw Pandarus walking to him.

The wizard's eyes widen as he saw Jake and the bodies he carried. Pandarus bowed his head and stepped aside to late him pass.

Jake gave a little nod and walked further. He walked around the corner and almost bumped into Fred Nerk now at age twenty the youngest head guard in Draco's history. The boy's eyes widened as he saw Jake.

"I thought you were death?" He whispered full of disbelieve.

"Well I'm not. " Was Jake's response. He simply walked further.

Nerk cringed as he saw the huge hole in Jake's armor. "That must have hurt." He said to no one in particular.

Inside the command center the councilor, Ace and Carter were discussing the consequences of this mission to the leadership of the draconian empire. Kulde stopped midsentence as the door flung open.

"Impossible." Kulde said shocked.

Jake walked to the hologhrapic table and placed the bodies of the late Andam and Omnia on it. he turned to Ace and saluted.

"Dragon Long reporting, Sir." He said.

Ace shook his head in disbelief as he grabbed the boy in a tight hug.

"You freaking idiot. You scared me. I am sorry I left you there." He said his voice full of grief.

"Don't worry commander. Getting the Councilors out of there safe was priority. You did the right thing." Jake replied.

Ace nodded and saluted back.

"Dragon Long report." Kulde demanded.

Jake turned and scoffed. "I don't have to report to you anymore."

This infuriated Kulde. "What! have you gone haywire!" He shouted.

"No." Jake calmly said. "I have become a councilor."

Kulde's angered expression turned into a look of confusion and he burst into laughing.

"You a councilor, don't make me laugh." He tried to speak further but Jake showed him the necklace that hung around his neck.

"How did you get that?" Kulde asked surprised.

"Andam gave it to me. I am a councilor now. He was still alive after _you_ left. According to rule sixty-four subsection A of the book 'Rules of the draconic empire, which states that a _councilor_ can never be left behind when engaged. You violated this rule. Which leads us to subsection B. that states if all of the councilors agree that it was absolutely necessary to leave a councilor behind. The councilor that left him there will not be prosecuted. Let me tell you I don't agree it was necessary." Jake said that last sentence with a trace of venom in his voice.

"So? What you're going to do? Arrest me?" Kulde scoffed.

"Exactly. following rule sixty-four subsection B I herby order you to resign your duty as a councilor." Jake said.

"Make me." Kulde hissed.

Jake nodded. "Very well, Commander would you please take Kulde's necklace."

Ace looked from Kulde to Jake and nodded. "Yes councilor."

He walked to Kulde and opened his hand. "necklace, sir." He demanded.

"You will not get my necklace." Kulde warned.

"Your choice." Before Kulde could react he had gotten a punch in the abdomen which caused him to topple over in pain. Ace took the necklace and handed it to Jake.

"Commander will you please escort Kulde to his cell." Jake said inspecting the necklace.

"Certainly." Ace roughly grabbed Kulde's arm and pulled him to the door.

"You can't do this!" Kulde screamed in despair. "You hear me. there will be dire consequences!"

Jake smiled evilly. "I already did."

Carter who had been silent during the whole event cleared his throat.

"Yes advisor?" Jake asked.

Carter smiled and placed a hand on Jake's shoulder. "Glad to have you back."

"Glad to be back."

Mortis suddenly popped up and rubbed his eyes.

"I see a ghost, kid if I could I would hug you. everything alright?" He smiled.

"Everything's fine Mortis thank you. the suit saved my life."

Mortis looked at the suit and got an annoyed look on his face.

"Do you know how long it will take to repair that damage?" He said as he folded his arms in annoyance.

"No and I don't care." Jake replied.

"What are you going to do now? You're the only councilor that is left." Carter asked.

"Bring back an old friend." Jake said as he again inspected the necklace.

**XXXX**

A purple dragon was carried by two guards, she was so underfed that you could see the bones sticking out and you could count her ribs. The guards forced her into a cell and threw her on the ground. After this they watched the entrance.

"You can leave." A man with a black and red robe said.

"But." One of the guards started.

"Leave!" The man hissed.

The purple dragon saw the two guards leave and sniffed the air. She could smell all kinds of food. Something she hadn't had in the last four years.

"Please Chang get on your feet and get a seat." The man said without turning.

Chang slowly got on her feet despite her weak state and sat down on a chair. Before her were two metal bowls, her stomach cried out as she again smelled the food that was under them. She turned her gaze to the man. There was something familiar about him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The man chuckled as he turned. Chang's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"American dragon!" She hissed as she got on her feet.

Jake chuckled again. "I no longer go by that name. you can call me councilor Long."

Chang narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want from me?" She hissed again.

"First we eat." Jake simply said as he sat down and took away the two metal bowls.

The hot steam coming from the food made their way to Chang's nose. How much she did not want to eat. Her stomach begged her to take it. after a minute it became unbearable and she started to eat. After they were done Jake still hadn't said anything.

"What do you want?" Chang snapped.

"Something you have." Jake replied.

"What?"

"First how would you like to become a councilor again?" Jake said avoiding the question. "Getting out of this stink hole."

"I can't I need a leader necklace for that."

Jake moved his hand inside his robe and took out the necklace from Kulde and placed it before her. Chang's eyes widen as she saw it.

"You're not kidding are you." She asked unbelievably.

"Does it look like I am kidding. You're out of here there is one thing you will have to bring me."

Chang swallowed.

"What is it?"

Jake smiled.

"The book of darkness."

**End of chapter.**

**Yes! this is where my story really begins. Jake will become a person I want him to be. MUHAHAHA**

**Please review.**

**Onej6**


	28. We need to talk

Chang looked at her former enemy with wide eyes. "For what do you need the book of darkness?"

Jake growled in annoyance. "That's for me to know and for you to wonder." He said as he walked to the door. "I'll let you think for a week after that I hope you have made up your mind."

Chang grabbed his robe and had a look of fear in her eyes. "No, I already made up my mind. I'll get you the book." She hurriedly said.

Jake gave her a nod and threw her the necklace. She grabbed it and placed it around her neck.

"How long?" He asked.

Chang shook her head. "I know where to look so it will take not more than a couple of hours."

Jake smiled. "Come back when you have it, Councilor Chang." He walked out of the cell leaving Chang by her own.

She also walked out of the cell and the two guards stopped her.

"Here." One of them said as he roughly shoved a package in her hands. "Councilor Long said you would need it."

The two guards left and Chang opened the package. Inside it were robes that suited the duty of a Councilor. She changed and walked to the stairs that led to the castle. She walked past the cell that held a convicted oracle.

The oracle smiled as Chang walked past her. "Didn't I tell you." She said smiling widely.

Chang scoffed and straightened her robe as she ascended on the stairs.

**XXXX**

Jake now walked through the bunker that held his parents and his apartment. He walked to his parents door and knocked. Not long after Suzan opened the door her eyes red from crying. As she saw Jake she blinked several times and pulled the boy in a tight hug.

"Jake." She cried again. "They told me you didn't make it."

Jake rubbed her back in a soothing manner and broke free from the hug. "To be honest I also thought I was history for a moment. We can thank Mortis for the armor."

"Honey who is it?" Jake could hear his father's hoarse voice. As he came into the hallway. He froze.

"Dad?" Jake said.

His father dashed for him and also pulled him into a tight hug.

"I…" He father stuttered.

"Shh.." Jake said as he got out of the hug. "I'm still here."

Jonathon wiped away a tear and nodded.

Jake gave him a small smile.

"Better go and see your sister, Jake. She took the news kind of hard. She's on her room." Suzan said.

Jake nodded and moved into the apartment as he walked to Haley's room he could hear muffled sobbing.

He opened the door and saw his sister laying face down sobbing into her pillow. With a look of worry he walked to her and sat down beside her rubbing her back.

"Hey, What's wrong?"

Haley kept sobbing as she answered his question. "My brother die today." She sobbed.

A small smile crept on Jake's face, he and Haley fought a lot but they both cared a lot for each other.

"You miss him already don't you?" He asked.

Haley got up but had her back to him, she wiped away a tear and nodded. "I always tease him and try to be better than him in every way. I never told him how much I cared for him. We fought a lot of times and now I can't say sorry anymore."

Jake rubbed her back again. "You can still tell me, Hales." He said.

Haley blinked her eyes a few times and turned. Her eyes widen as she sees him.

"Jake!" She squeals and jumps into him grabbing him into a big hug her weight caused him to fall down.

"I thought you were dead." Haley blinks as she realizes what she's doing. She jumps of him and shot him an annoyed look. "Everything I just told you is not true." She pouts.

Jake looked at her with a big grin. "Not even a little?" He said as he pinched two fingers together

"No now get out of my room." Haley said as she pushed him towards the door.

She shoved Jake out and closed the door a second later she opened it again. "Maybe a little." After this she closed the door again.

Jake walked to the living room and told his parents that he goes to see Rose. They both nod give him another hug and let him go.

Jake walked to his apartment and took out the key from it. he opened the door and noticed that everything inside was dark.

"Eyes of the dragon." He whispered. He walked into the apartment and searched for Rose. He found her lying on their bed. The stuffed dragon he won her pressed tightly against her chest and traces of tears still on her cheeks. He walked to her and noticed she was asleep. He softly nudged her.

"Rose?" He whispered. "Rose wake up."

Rose eyes slowly flutter open and she looks into the face of Jake. With lightning speed she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a long and passionate kiss on his lips. She broke free and placed her head on his chest. "Don't you ever do that to me again." She said small tears flowing down her cheeks. He wiped one of them away and placed small pecks on her forehead.

"I won't. I'm sorry." He said as he again gave her a small peck.

"Don't it isn't your fault, just don't do it anymore okay." She said as she looked into his eyes who shone a bright red because of the ability he used.

"Get back to bed, Rose." Jake said. "I will join you as soon as I have spoken to my grandfather.

Rose nodded and again gave him a kiss full of passion. "don't stay away to long okay."

Jake nodded and moved to the door.

He walked through the bunker and knocked at his grandfather's door. Fu opened and immediately laughed.

"Hey, kid you're alive. I know you weren't dead. Now I have to call Herbert you survived again." He haply said as he got his phone. "You Herbert my boy survived again. So bring me the biscuits."

Jake shook his head. Fu surely had a strange way to let you know that he loved you. the more her betted on you the more he did. His smile faded as he walked in seeing his grandfather sitting with a solemn look with a glass of tea.

"Gramps." Jake said.

Loa Shi looked at his grandson and jumped off his chair. Jake kneeled and grabbed the man in a tight hug.

"You are alright, young dragon." His grandfather smiled.

"Yes, grandfather." Jake smiled and turned serious.

"We need to talk."

**End of chapter**

**Hope you like it.**

**Onej6**


	29. No more master

"We need to talk." Jake repeated as he saw his grandfather didn't react.

"Yes, first tea. You want some?"

Jake nodded.

As his grandfather was busy making the tea. He said. "So you want to talk to me as a councilor or as my grandson?"

Jake chuckled. "What gave it away? The robe or the necklace?"

His grandfather turned to face him.

"Young dragon, being a councilor is a big responsibility." Loa Shi wanted to continue but stopped as Jake held up his hand.

"I know grandfather. I had the best teacher to learn me to be a good leader. I shall not fail you.""

Loa Shi smiled as he took the two cups of tea and gave one to Jake.

"So what do you want to tell me councilor Long" His grandfather said with a slight smile. This one left his face as he saw Jake didn't return it.

"You respect the choices I make, don't you?" Jake said.

"Most of the times, yes. Why?" His grandfather asked.

"Do you think you will respect the choices I make as a councilor?"

"Certainly, I lived my whole live serving the order. Being a councilor myself or live to see one of the family to become a councilor. Is a dream coming true."

"So whatever I am going to tell you now. Will not anger you." Jake said narrowing his eyes.

"I don't know." Loa Shi suspiciously said while taking a sip. "Tell me."

"I reinstated Chang." Jake said.

The tea that was in Loa Shi's mouth now was littered through the entire room. He took a few deep breaths and slowly said.

"Councilor Long can I talk to my grandson for a moment."

"I'm all ears, gramps." Jake replied.

Loa Shi exploded shouting words in Cantonese and for the first time in plain English.

"Do you know what you have done!" His grandfather shouted. "To get her locked up took us almost two months and now you reinstate her without consulting Kulde?"

"Kulde is no longer a councilor."

"What?" Loa Shi asked confused. "Why?"

"He broke the rules, he wasn't capable of making the right choices. He had to retire." Jake seriously said.

Aiya Jake do you know what Chang will try now she is free." His grandfather solemnly said.

"Attack the humans?"

Loa Shi looked at his grandson who had a look of anger on his face.

"Because I wouldn't mind." Jake added.

"Jake that is something you can't do. These people have lives and they are misguided by others."

Jake chuckled in a way that frightened Loa Shi.

"Our brothers and sisters also have lives. Still that doesn't seem to stop them. they called it an attack as you freed me. when they attacked Draco Isle. The told the people we attacked them. I want to show them, what happens if we really attack.""

Jake got out of his seat. "I really hate myself for saying this. But in some ways the dark dragon was right."

Loa Shi hang his head low. "Jake, please as your grandfather I ask you not to do this. There will be innocent lives taken from our side and their side."

Jake sadly looked at his grandfather and kneeled so he was on the same eyelevel.

"Listen, Gramps. I won't attack cities I'm not cold hearted, you know that. There are bases around the world far from civilization that only train Huntsclan. Those will be my targets. No civilian will be harmed. And I am not going to force anyone in obliging to my orders. If they want to they can help if they don't, fine by me."

"Still Jake, This conversation is something I will not forget. And what you told me. I will not tell to the others. But saying such a thing about the dark dragon. I can't accept. I am sorry, but I am no longer your dragon master." Loa Shi said as he adverted his look. "I ask you to leave now."

Jake had tears in his eyes. He expected his grandfather to be mad. But to disown him as his student was not what he expected. He swallowed and got up. Leaving his grandfather not sharing a last word.

**XXXX**

Jake had arrived at his apartment. He had promised to return to Rose. But at the moment he did not want it. he had to take care of one last thing.

He pulled out his contact module.

"Commander Ace, Meet me at the command center immediately."

"_I'll be there in five minutes."_ Ace replied.

"Understood."

Jake walked into the command center and was greeted by Mortis.

"Greeting Councilor." Mortis smiled. "It seemed the suit wasn't that hardly damaged most of it is armor that is destroyed internal systems just failed because of the shock all of them are back up and running. "

Jake nodded. "Tell me Mortis any info on that head Huntsmaster?"

"You mean Eric Rodriquez?"

Jake nodded again.

"Well, he was almost a Huntsmaster several years ago. His last assignment was to control a base outside the coastline. A team of specialists attacked. Most of them were killed in the attack. Only two of the attackers survived. After that they bombed the place killing everything that was on the island. The attackers were from the US military, they took two prisoners with them. their status is unknown. I would love to tell you more. But I was still in development phase by then. So I could not store everything. I only had several gigabytes of storage space. "

"Understood. Could you call Carter for me I need him too." Jake said.

After several minutes Carter and Ace walked through the door and saw Jake leaning against the holographic table.

"You asked for us?" Ace said.

"Yes, please gentlemen gather around the table."

Ace and Carter did what Jake told them.

"As I was out my suit's gear picked up a conversation between That Huntsmaster and one of the Huntsmen. I heard that Rodriquez is going to speak against the people again telling them that we attacked them." Jake paused to look at both men. "I don't want that to happen. He makes us look like monsters and I believe he is the one that is in charge. He speaks to the people he runs the operations. The president of the United states is a wizard. I have been told. If this is true why would he support every action of Rodriquez. My guess blackmail."

"So?.. Why are you telling this?" Carter asked.

"Our next mission will be the assassination of this lowlife Huntsmaster. I fought the real Huntsmaster a lot of times. He used dirty tricks but he somewhat had a code and lived by it. this Rodriquez is an unguided projectile that heads for the destruction of the world. Myself, both of you and a dragon of your choice commander. Will head to Manhattan tonight. To prepare for the assassination. With a bit of luck and this Rodriquez out of the way. We might end this war and we don't have to go with plan B."

Ace nodded. "What is plan B?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right. Get your gear ready I will join you as soon as possible. Dismissed."

**End of chapter.**

**So, like it? if I continue this way there will be a hell of a lot more chapter than I had anticipated. Well hope you guys still enjoy it.**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	30. Back in the NYC

Jake had ordered Carter and Ace to pack their gear. He now headed for his own apartment. He entered and saw the still slumbering Rose laying in their bed. he sat down next to her and stroked her hair. He smiled and got up he took some clothes and placed them in a duffle bag. He didn't want to wake Rose. If she did she would insist on joining on this mission. he did not want her to she got hurt during the attack on Draco and almost lost her if it wasn't for Fu's skill with potions and besides it was a 'simple' assassination she wasn't needed. He had gathered his stuff and pecked Rose on the cheek as he left the apartment.

He walked to the hangar and took out a contact module. He contacted Chang.

**XXX**

Chang was seated in a comfy chair as the aircraft headed for the coordinates she had given. She sighed in joy. After being imprisoned for several years the smallest things made her feel good. She caressed her staff one of the things she wasn't able to use for a long time. Being reunited with it had brought some tears in her eyes. She startled as her contact module rang. She opened it and a holographic image from Jake appeared.

"Councilor Chang." He calmly said.

Chang hated and loved the boy at the same time he had given her and her master a hard time but now he had freed her. And she had not forgot what the oracle had said to her a few years ago.

"Yes councilor Long." She said with a genuine smile.

"I will be leaving Draco for a few days. If you have the book hide it and don't tell anyone about it."

"I already thought you wanted me to keep my mouth shut. So consider it done. One question if I may ask." Chang said.

"Shoot. I don't have all day."

Chang frowned in annoyance. "Why do you need it? I mean as a fellow councilor you can tell me, right?"

Jake growled. "It's a last resort. If everything else goes wrong. That is all you have to know. goodnight Chang."

The holographic image disappeared and Chang closed the contact module.

"He really changed a lot." She chuckled. "For the best that is."

**XXXX**

Ace was loading an aircraft with a box that contained a magical sniper rifle. He placed it inside and walked out of the aircraft.

"I've got everything inside and you?" He asked Carter

"I'm pretty much ready. So who are you going to choose to join us?"

Ace shrugged. "Jacob hasn't told me a lot I only know as much as you do. My best guess at the moment is Aurora."

"You want me to contact her?" Carter asked.

"I would appreciate that."

Carter took out his contact module and contacted Aurora at that moment Jake arrived.

"Councilor." Ace said as he nodded in a greeting manner.

Jake dropped his bag on the ground and shook his head. "You don't have to be that formal, Ace. I am still Jake, the Rookie. So call me whatever you like."

"Alright, Rookie." Ace said with a smile they both turned their attention to Carter.

"Aurora will be here in five minutes. we better get dressed more casual. If we go into the city with Mortis's armor we will draw unneeded attention."

They all nodded and dressed in something more relaxed.

"I hate these clothes." Was the first thing Ace said as he was dressed. "I prefer military attire."

"Don't be a crybaby." Jake said annoyed now in jeans and a polo shirt. "We know where he will talk but we need to scout the area to find a good vantage point. Also if something goes wrong I want to get out of there alive."

"Where is his speech?" Carter asked.

"Manhattan." Jake replied.

Carter whistled. "Haven't been there in three years."

"Same here." Jake solemnly said.

"I'm here." A slightly panting Aurora said. "What's with the clothes?" She asked Ace as she stifled a laug.

Ace glared at her as he let out a deep growl.

"Stay professional." Jake said as he walked into the aircraft.

Ace snorted and straightened out his clothes as he walked into the aircraft followed by Carter and Aurora.

The aircrafts engines started and it flew out of the dome.

**XXXX**

The flight was uneventful. The cloaked aircraft landed in central park. The crew got out and the aircraft shrunk to the size of a walnut. Jake took it and placed it in his pocket.

"First we get to our safe house after that we get our rides." Jake said.

The crew nodded and followed him. it didn't take them long as they stood before a small shop.

"Canal street electronics?" Ace asked.

"It was my grandfather's, still is. Perfect safe house. Magically protected." Jake said as he opened the door.

They got in and set up their gear.

Jake and Ace were out getting the rides. After an hour they returned with two black BMWs

"Aurora, Carter." Drive to the spot where he will give the speech tomorrow. Play tourist get as much pictures as you can."

"Yes sir." They both said and left the shop.

"What are we going to do?" Ace asked.

"I haven't been here in three years we are going to do some sightseeing."

"You're serious?" Ace asked his eyebrow risen.

Jake nodded and walked to the door. "I'll drive."

Ace chuckled. "I call shotgun."

It didn't take Jake long to decide where to go first, he drove towards his old school. As they entered the street. Jake shook his head. On the place where first his school stood. Now was a newer building written above the door, Huntsclan academy.

"Things change fast." He mumbled.

"They sure do." Ace replied.

Jake drove past the entrance and saw the former school Jock, Brad Morton and Danika Honeycutt standing at the front door, dressed in Huntsclan attire both a scowl on their face as they watched the little kids walk into the academy. Brad turned his gaze from the kids towards Jake and stared right into his eyes. A look of shock engulfed his face. Jake shuddered and drove away a little faster.

XXXX

Brad still stood with a shocked expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Danika said in a demanding way.

"I..nah that can't be." He waved it off

"what?" She demanded again.

"I just thought I saw Jerk Long for a moment."

Danika chuckled. "Yeah right. he disappeared as soon as the war started get your ass inside." She ordered.

Brad scoffed at her and he walked inside.

Danika looked worried at the BMW that drove away she pulled out a small radio.

"Peace bringer come in." She whispered.

"This is peace bringer. What's the news, Honeybee?"

"Jake Long is in town. I repeat Jake Long is in town." She whispered

There was a short silence at the other side. "Are you sure?" The voice asked sounding slightly hopeful.

"Brad thought he saw him." she replied.

"Too risky. If he isn't here we never get such a chance again. Mission will continue tomorrow."

"Understood. Honeybee out." She said she scanned the streets once more and walked inside the academy slamming the door behind her.

**End of chapter.**

**So you like? About peace bringer you already met him. but who is it? make an educated geuss, Nespresso what else? That damn Comerciall is in my head for three days now Aarghhh.**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	31. Danika?

Jake drove further there was one last spot he wanted to see. Again it didn't take them long to arrive.

"Where are we?" Ace asked as Jake stopped in front of a house.

"A place I once called home." Jake sadly said.

They got out of the car and Jake closed his eyes in sadness as he saw his house.

The windows were covered with plywood and on it where all kinds of nasty words written. He walked up the stairs and looked at a plastic sign that was stapled.

"How dare they!" He shouted as he read it.

"What is it?" Ace said as he looked at the sign he read the words carefully.

_After a profound investigation we the Huntsclan have discovered that the residents of this building_

_Jonathon Long_

_Susan Long-Luong_

_Jacob Long_

_Haley Long_

_Are considered magical. As the newly induced law of the Huntsbook states. This house can never be inhabited again. Instead of demolishing the house. We decided that this will be a 'vent structure' _

_Feel free to destroy personal belongings that are left behind. This can be done between the hours 8 am till 10 pm._

_Regards _

_The Huntsclan._

Jake felt the door knob and turned it. the door was open. He walked inside and saw everything they had to leave behind demolished. Tears formed in his eyes as he saw the only painting of his grandfather and grandmother together shredded to pieces texts like 'monsters' and 'you don't deserve to live' next to it.

Jake let out a shuddered sigh.

"Hey, don't get to worked up about it." Ace said as he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

" They call us monsters but they don't realize what they are themselves. Why would you trash that holds value to people only because they are different."

Ace was about to speak as his contact module rang. "This is Ace."

He said as he activated the cell phone function of it.

"We're done playing tourist, we found a good spot it overlooks the whole speech." Aurora said.

"Excellent. I'll tell Jake." He said. "Jake they found a spot."

Jake nodded. "Let's get back to the safe house."

The drive home was silent. Jake had shown he wasn't in a mood to talk. Ace could understand why. They entered the shop and Jake locked the door.

"Get some sleep, all of you. tomorrow is a big day."

**XXXX**

It was an early morning for the team. Aurora had shown the pictures and now they were on the top floor magically protected the sniper rifle already set and ready to fire."

"This has to work the first time." Ace said.

"No shit." Carter chuckled.

"language, advisor." Jake said and turned to Ace. "You're right, you're taking the shot."

"agreed."

"Aurora you have been calm the whole morning, something wrong?" Hank asked.

Aurora shrugged. "No, everything's alright." She mumbled.

Hank chuckled. "I told you not to get that eggroll."

Aurora moaned. "You sound like my dad."

Carter chuckled again. "I am your dad, remember/?"

"Guys it's going to start." Jake informed them.

The group looked outside and saw that a parade had started more and more people came to watch it.

The wagons disgusted Jake. They showed how hunters killed dragons and some of the wagons even had living creatures on it. he growled as one of the hunters set a unicorn on fire.

"People getting more sick by the day." Carter mumbled also disgusted by sight below him.

"We have to force ourselves through it, there is nothing we can do." Ace said hiding his own anger.

After a endless supply of wagons the one more gruesome than the other. The speech started countless humans and press huddled together on the small center.

"A lot of news vampires down there." Ace said. "This could work the other way."

"Still we proceed with the mission." Jake ordered.

Eric Rodriquez A.K.A the Huntsmaster walked onto the podium and spoke through the microphones on a table.

"Welcome people of the wonderful race known as humans." He shouted.

Most of the people in the crowd cheered.

"Get this over with." Jake said.

Ace nodded and readied the Sniper rifle against his shoulder he took a deep breath.

"Taking the shot."

His finger moved slowly to the trigger as he was about to press it. a bang resonated through the air.

"What was that!" Jake shouted startled. "I thought you used a silencer?"

"That wasn't me." Ace said. "But who it was he probably got his target."

Ace looked through the scope and saw that Eric Rodriquez was down. But not death.

"Shit, Rodriquez is alive and no way I can hit him now."

Jake roared in anger. "Find out who did this!" He shouted.

Aurora nodded and ran to the stairs to reach the roof. As she was on it she walked to the edge and saw a person running on the roof at the other side of the building.

"I see him. want me to pursuit?" She said through the radio.

"Yes. I will be joining you." Jake answered.

Aurora nodded and started running in the same direction.

"Aurora saw him. You to clean up here and head back to the safe house we will join as soon as we can." Jake said as he assumed dragon from.

He didn't wait for a reply as he flew out of the building. He saw Aurora sprinting on the roof and picked up the pace.

"Need a ride?" He asked as he flew next to her.

She nodded and jumped on his back. Jake picked up the pace and chased the person who messed with their mission. the figure made a left turn and ascended from some fire escapes. He was about to open a sewer as Jake dropped Aurora on the figure.

Jake landed behind Aurora and walked up to them.

"Let's see who's behind that mask." Jake said as he kneeled next to the figure. He pulled of her mask and was shocked as he saw who it was.

"Danika?"

**End of chapter.**

**I had to end it here. And WHO HOO chapter 30 well you don't have to wait long next chapter will be most likely up tomorrow so. Baby don't worry cauze every little thing is gonna be alright. Keep on trucking folks.**

**Please review.**

**Onej6**


	32. The resistance

"Danika?" Jake repeated.

Danika looked at him wide eyed.

"Jake you have to listen let me go." She said franticly.

"Let you go? What the hell were you doing on that roof?" He said his voice sounding more angered than he wanted.

"Now is not the time. Please come I'll explain."

"You are going to explain it to me now!" He bellowed.

"I think I saw something in that alley!" They heard a woman shout.

"Shit." Danika cursed. "Please Jake, follow me. We are worthless dead in this war."

Jake pondered about her words.

"I think I see them!" Again the woman shouted.

Jake nodded and let Danika go who entered the sewer first. Jake and Aurora followed.

Seconds later several Huntsmen and Women entered the alley. Scouting it and moving further.

Jake, Danika and Aurora were still on the stairs of the sewer as the shadows of the Huntsmembers disappeared.

"They are gone." Danika said as she dropped to the ground below. Jake and Aurora followed.

After fifteen minutes of endless turns and tunnels. Danika stopped in front of a wall. She knocked it three times.

"Knock knock." She said.

"Who's there." A male voice replied at the other end of it.

"We are."

"We are, who?" The man replied again.

"We are going to end this war."

The wall magically moved out of the way.

As the wall was gone the sewer troll Stan stood there.

A huge grin spread across his face as he saw Danika, Jake and Aurora.

"I didn't know you brought guests." He said overjoyed. "And not to mention it is the American dragon. yo bud thanks for keeping me from the sun that one time."

Jake shuddered he remembered that day like yesterday. That troll hair could be so much trouble.

"My pleasure." Jake said through gritted teeth.

"Come in. so we can shut the door."

Jake and Aurora followed Danika into the hallway the door closed and Stan regained a guarding posture.

"So you are going to explain to me now what you were doing on that roof?" Jake asked.

Danika sighed. "I tried to take out, Rodriquez. With him out of the way the president could try and calm the people down."

"Well, you messed up he is still alive." Jake snapped. "If you weren't there he would be dead now."

"Sorry, okay. I tried to tell peace bringer you were in town but I had to take Brad's word for it. he didn't see it as sufficient."

Jake snorted.

"So what is this place?" Aurora asked.

"It's our HQ, not everyone believes what Rodriquez says and peace bringer served him but found out the truth. Our numbers are small but we are organized. We prevented several big attacks on the magical community."

Jake nodded. "So who is this peace bringer?"

"You'll meet him soon." Danika replied.

They walked further, in the HQ were humans as well as magical creatures. Suddenly a man walked up to Jake and dropped on his knees before him.

"I am sorry, Please tell them I am sorry." The man sobbed. "I didn't know."

Jake was surprised by the man and looked at Danika. She pulled the man to his feet and shooed him away.

"What was that about?" Jake asked still a bit surprised.

"Don't mind Barlow. He…He is a mental wreck." She sadly said.

"How come?" Jake asked.

"He killed a dragon girl, possibly the age of six. He thought he had done the right thing. He believed the lies Rodriquez said about your kind. Rodriquez wanted to test his loyalty and showed him pictures of the girl playing with friends, going to school. He saw that you guys weren't bad, just living your own life like humans do. He broke down after that. Rodriquez locked him up. Saying that he was insane showing grief over killing a monster. We freed him last year. He is a good trainer but he will never be able to go back into the field." Danika explained.

"Andrea Willington." Jake said.

"Excuse me?"

"Andrea Willington. That was the girls name. I overheard a conversation with her parents and the dragon council. They found the girl stripped from her hide and skull. The mother and father committed suicide not long after." Jake said. "And Rodriquez calls us monsters. I never saw a dragon taking the skin from a Hunts member or it's skull."

"We aren't all bad, Jake."

"I wish I could believe that." He said calmly.

Jake walked further and his mouth fell open as he saw a person he thought never to see again.

"Rotwood?" He nearly shouted.

"Ah, yes mister Long." Rotwood replied as he walked to Jake and shook his hands. "Never thought I was going to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked dumbfounded.

"I am teaching the people about magical creatures."

Jake was about to make a remark as Rotwood silenced him.

"Don't worry the stuff I teach now is one-hundred procent true. I realize you were the one who is right I committed major oopsies in my career as a mythologist. I now know that dragon scales do not glow in the dark."

Jake smiled. "So if this war ends and I go back to school again and you are my teacher you will give me straight A's on mythology?"

"Let's not push it mister Long." He replied annoyed.

Jake, Aurora and Danika walked further. They arrived at a door and Danika knocked it.

"Sir, we have guests."

"Send them in." a male replied.

Danika stepped aside and let Jake and Aurora walk into the room after that she walked out herself and closed it.

"Welcome Jacob." The man said as he turned.

Jake recognized the man. His dirty hair, somewhat geeky appearance and his freckles.

"I know you." Jake said as he tried to picture the man in a lab coat.

"Shaun O'Neal, I was a scientist at Area 51. One of the people who captured you."

"You're the one, that entered my cell didn't you?" Jake asked.

"Exactly, I am sorry what happened there. I was by that time misguided by the lies told by Eric." He said sadly. "But he went too far, now I am trying to shut down his business. Not an easy task seeing we only got limited numbers and limited resources."

"Nonetheless, we are hitting him where it hurts. He is losing ground Jacob. A lot of people are searching ways into the resistance. But we have to be careful there are spies everywhere. Others just go with the masses and there are people who don't want the war but they are afraid to do something."

"You're running against the biggest and most organized Huntsclan in ages. What makes you think you will succeed?" Jake scoffed.

"I don't say we will succeed, all we can do is try. He has to be stopped. Humans and Magical creatures lived together once and through my eyes they can again. Only if a lunatic gets too much power, these kind of things happen."

"You're right on that one." Aurora chuckled.

"Like I said we are small but with something like the dragon council behind us. We might stand a chance."

"Not going to happen." Jake snapped. "You do your little teasing alone. If we do it. There will be blood."

Shaun shook his head.

"I am sorry to hear that. We can't all suffer for the hatred of one man."

"It is one man, you can stand up against him."

"Jacob, the man is like Hitler. He knows how to talk to people so they believe him. he literally send thousands of humans to brainwash camps only because they protested against the war. Humans have been hit hard too. Our freedom of speech is taken away. We can say bad things about the magical community but touch the Huntsclan and two Huntsmen show up at your door for a little 'talk'."

Jake pondered.

"Jacob, please we need your help. For magical and human alike."

"I might send a few dragons." Jake slowly said. "But we won't supply you or you help in any other way."

Shaun smiled. "Good enough for me."

**End of chapter**

**A bit of a uneventful chapter isn't it? it can't always be action right?"**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	33. Betrayal

**Hunts mansion Manhattan**

"They did a wonderful job trying to kill me on international television." Eric said.

His left arm now in a sling. He took the sling off and flexed his arm a bit.

"You could have died there sir." One of the three Huntsmembers in the room said.

"Yes, but it would only strengthen their hatred against magical creatures." He simply said.

One of the Huntsmen folded his arms over each other. "Or you would be done spreading lies."

As the sentence left his mouth. A handgun was pressed against his head and the trigger was pulled without hesitation. He slumped to the ground dead before he hit it.

"Thank you." Eric said.

The huntsman who had fired put the safety back on the weapon and placed it in his holster.

"No problem sir." He replied.

"Gentlemen I have to ask you to leave. I have an appointment with someone. Regarding that pesky dragon that survived our last attack."

"Yes Huntsmaster." They both said in unison. The bowed and left the room.

Not long after a Huntswoman walked into the room.

"Mister Rodriquez you're appointment Gregory Hill has arrived want me to send him in?"

The Huntsmaster nodded and the woman left again. She returned with Gregory Hill.

"Do you want something to drink?" She asked with a smile.

"No thank you, ma'am." Gregory replied.

The Huntswoman closed the door as she left.

"Gregory Hill." The Huntsmaster slowly said. "A dragon that is a traitor to his own kind. How can I help you?"

"Cut the crap, I considered your offer. And I am willing to take it. but if you end this war. I want a full pardon for my mom and brothers."

"So, you brought me what I need?" The Huntsmaster asked.

Gregory nodded as he pulled a pendant out of his pocket. "This will grant up to six persons at a time access to the dome."

"Wonderful."

Gregory handed it to Eric.

"But one question though, how do you plan on ending this war by infiltrating Draco isle?" Gregory asked.

Eric chuckled. "I never said I would end this war I only needed a way in."

Gregory looked at him surprised. "Then why do you…"

His sentence ended as a jolt of electricity went through his body. He collapsed on the floor.

Eric kneeled so he could take the boy by the hair.

"This war is going to end as all of your kind is vanished of this planet."

"But we had a deal." Gregory weakly said.

"The deal just changed."

The two huntsmen that Eric talked to before entered.

"You called us sir?"

"Yes, take this abomination and keep him alive. I want his cousin to deal with him. When he found out his own flesh and blood betrayed him."

Gregory's world slowly faded into darkness. The only sound he heard was the cackle of Eric.

**XXXX**

"We are going to attack a weapon factory." Danika said while they were in the cafeteria of the HQ.

"So?" Jake said as he took a bite from his food.

"We could use some dragons on this job." She hopefully said.

"I already told your leader dragons will be sent."

"Jake, we are going to attack it in two days, please help us." Danika almost begged.

Jake sighed. "What do you think, Aurora?"

"I would love to kick some Huntsrear again." Aurora replied.

Jake thought for a minute and shrugged. "I will send a message to Ace. They will have to meet us here." He then turned to Danika. "It seems you've just got three dragons and a kick ass human on your side."

Danika smiled.

"If you guys excuse me. I have to make a phone call."

Jake got up and walked out of the cafeteria he took his communication device and selected Rose's

It didn't take Rose long to respond. She answered after several seconds.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, is that my sweet Rose I hear?" Jake said smiling.

"Why the hell did you, run off like that you could have wake me!" She shouted angered through the phone. "Leaving a message, What am I your sister?"

Jake had removed the contact module from his ear.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Rose now asked sadly.

Jake frowned. "Listen Rose, I didn't wake because you would want to join us."

"Jake, why is that a problem? You know I can handle it."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He explained.

"Jake, is this about the attack on Draco again?"

"You know me well, Don't you?" He sighed.

"Jake, what happened that day wasn't your fault. I just got lucky you saved me in the nick of time. But that things happen you can't always protect me."

"I know… But the mission failed. We missed our target Rodriquez is still alive."

"What went wrong?" Rose asked now completely serious.

"Someone else shot him, Only the bullet must have hit his arm. There is a resistance Rose."

"A resistance?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, they messing with Rodriquez organization for a few years now. I met some old friends here. The team is going to stay for two days. We are going to assist them in destroying a weapons plant."

"Oh." Rose replied the sadness returning in her voice.

"Don't be like that Rose. You know it breaks my heart."

"I just feel not needed anymore."

Jake now felt bad. "If you want you can come to here and help us."

"Really?" Her voice sounded happier.

"Yes, Just contact me when you arrive and I will pick you up."

"I'll leave in an half an hour. See you soon. Love you." Rose said.

"Love you too." Jake said and hung up.

He chose the number of Ace and opened the hologram function of the contact device.

"Commander?" He said as the image of Ace popped up.

"Jake, where the hell are you. Carter and I were worried sick."

"We followed the shooter and it was a old schoolmate of mine. There is a change of plans we are going to stay a little longer. Pack the gear and meet me at Wales street number sixteen. I'll fill you in on the details later. Jake out."

"Roger that. Ace out."

The Hologram faded. Jake put the contact device back in his pocket and walked to the cafeteria again.

"Danika? How do we get at Wales street the fastest?"

"Follow me." Danika said as she got up.

**End of chapter**

**-enter cool authors note here-**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	34. Sparks

"Several minutes till we arrive." Mortis informed Rose.

"Okay." Rose smiled as she got out her contact module.

"Hey Jake, are you coming to pick me up?"

"Just tell me where you land." Jake said.

"Central park."

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Jake out."

Rose turned off her contact module and waited as Mortis flew the aircraft.

**XXX**

A troll was dusting the shelves of his shop as the doorbell could be heard.

"Ah, A costumer." He said with a thick Jamaican accent. "How can I."

He gasped as he saw who it was. "Chang? I thought they locked you up."

"I have been reinstated." She said her eyes narrowed to slits.

"They did?" He said his eyebrows risen. "If they did what brings you to my shop, I only sell black magic you know that."

"Exactly, I gave you a book several years ago and told you to keep it safe, where is it?"

The troll swallowed and walked to the door and turned the open sign to closed. "Follow me."

Chang followed him to the back of the store where he took a small crate out off a shelf and placed it on the table.

"You know, you're the only costumer that actually comes back for the possessions." He said and opened the crate. He took out a book and blew the thick layer of dust off it. He handed it to Chang.

Chang smiled. "You've tried to open it, didn't you?"

"I'm a curious man, I wanted to look inside. But you've got a strong lock."

Chang sprouted a claw and punctured the skin on one of her fingers. As a small drop of blood formed she pressed it against the lock. It clicked and the book could be opened.

"It needed my blood. You could force it open. If you did it would only show blank pages. This magic isn't for the eyes of the masses."

"What is it?" The troll said as he peeked over Chang's shoulder.

Chang chuckled. "The book of darkness."

The troll frowned. "I know that book, only six. How much?"

Chang chuckled again. "The book isn't for sale." With that she walked to the door out of the shop.

She walked back into the aircraft and the engines fired up.

"The troll stood in front of his door as the aircraft drifted out of site. He walked back inside. Seconds later the shop exploded.

Chang was reading the book. "What does he want?" She asked herself.

She turned another page and tapped her finger on the title of the spell.

"Could it be this?"

**XXXX**

Jake waited in a tree in dragon form as the cloaked aircraft landed not far from his position.

Rose got out and scanned her environment.

"This is going to be fun." Jake said to himself as he moved out of his position.

"I should have brought a jacket." Rose said to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm.

She heard some rustling and was alert at an instant.

"Who's there?" She said. she turned several times as the bushes started to rustle all around her.

"Come and try to get a piece of me." Rose hissed.

Suddenly a red flash hit her and forced her on the ground. Her eyes closed in fear. She felt a hot breath blowing on her face.

"So when do I get my piece?" A familiar voice spoke amused.

She opened her eyes and groaned in annoyance as she pushed of Jake.

She rubbed her chest. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Jake chuckled. "You should have seen your face."

"Not funny dragon boy."

Jake reverted to human form and wrapped his arms around her. "Dragon man, honey I am all grown up."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you just proved that with your little prank. Mister Long."

"Oh I loved when you say it that way." Jake chuckled.

"Don't get used to it." Rose said as she walked to the aircraft that now had shrunken to the size of a walnut. "Where are we heading?"

Jake pointed to a sewer pipe beneath the bridge. Again Rose groaned in annoyance.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the wall. Jake banged his fist against it.

"Who's there." Stan the sewer troll said from the other side.

"Just open the god damn door!" She shouted.

The wall magically vanished.

"angry much?" The troll said as he let Jake and Rose in.

Ace came walking to them.

"Councilor, Rose."He said as he saluted. "I've spoken with the leader. We will attack the weapon factory in fourteen hours. I saw the gear they use. It's back to stone age considered to our weapons."

Jake chuckled. "Look who relies on technology too much now. Missing your armor already?"

"Nope, I've got a picture in my wallet. So I can see her every day." Ace said and took out his wallet. "See."

He showed Jake a picture of his armor on a mannequin.

Jake blinked a few times. You're one twisted guy, you know."

Ace shrugged as he walked away.

Rose and Jake moved further into the complex.

"Oh mein gott." Rotwood shouted as he saw Rose. "What are you doing here, miss Whitman?"

Rose looked at Jake. "Rotwood?"

Jake nodded. "It was a surprise for me too."

"I am here to help." Rose said.

"You're a dragon too?" Rotwood asked almost jumping in joy.

"No, I was a hunter."

Rotwood frowned. "Hunter?"

"Long story." Jake said as he waved him off. "Shall we." He said as he motioned Rose to walk further.

They left leaving a confused Rotwood.

"Rose, this is Danika." Jake said.

"Oh I know her." Rose said her eyes narrowed to slits. Danika did the same.

"You don't have to introduce us, Jake. We've already met."

"Time out here." Jake said as he got between the two women. "uhmm… what did I miss."

"She and I don't mix well. Not in the universe you wished for me or the original one." Rose said as she glared daggers at the girl.

"Why is that?" Jake asked looking from Danika to Rose.

"Girl stuff, Jake." Rose said. "Come on I bet there is a room here for _us_."

"at the end of the hall left." Danika said as she forced a smile.

Rose and Jake walked into the direction Danika said. Rose turned her head and glared at her. "_He's mine_" she mouthed_._ She wrapped a arm around Jake's waist and pulled him closer.

Danika watched the two walk as a vein on her forehead looked as if it would pop.

**End of chapter.**

**U like? I might be switching to We are one on Monday or Sunday for a week. But I am not sure yet. Depends on my mood. Lol**

**Onej6**


	35. Payback

Several feet underneath the surface of the ocean a portal opened as it did a small submarine came out of it.

Inside eight people waited as the submarines engines propelled it forward. One of them was chained up and seven were in diving equipment.

"Why do we have to take that thing?" Captain Price asked. Captain Price was an old SAS commando and was selected as the leader for the hit squad on Jake. Rodriquez decided it was best if he participated in this mission.

"It, will show that even they have traitors among them." Rodriquez answered and handed Price a folder with pictures. "These are the targets ."

Price opened the folder and looked at the pictures. "You really don't have honor do you. the adults I can understand but that girl?"

"What? the is the big man. Too afraid to take down a little girl?"

Price shook his head. "No, but I have my values."

Rodriquez glared at the man. "If anything goes wrong when we get there I will personally make sure you won't make it out alive."

Price shrugged. "I said it was wrong. I didn't say I wouldn't do it. many times I have put my values aside for missions this will be not be different."

"Okay, this is as far I can go. The rest you will have to swim." The driver said.

The six people readied there equipment and Rodriquez took a hold of their prisoner.

They walked into the back of the submarine and locked the door that separated them from the driver. Water started to fill the compartment. As it was fully filled Price opened the hatch on top and went into the sea, the rest followed. After several minutes of swimming they walked up the beach dragging their prisoner with them. They ditched the diving gear and readied their silenced weapons.

Rodriquez pulled the pendant he took from Gregory out of his pocket and held it close to the dome. A hole opened and six from the seven walked through one remained behind to guard their exit.

"Where are they?" Rodriquez hissed.

"Bunker six." The frightened Gregory answered.

"Rodriquez pulled out his knife and held it close to Gregory's neck. "Are you sure?"

Gregory nodded franticly.

"You've heard him. move out."

They silently moved to the bunker Gregory told them. They had to hide a few times as dragons walked past them. Now they were several feet away from the exit.

"One of these things is guarding the bunker." One of the soldiers said.

"Don't worry I'll take him out." Price said as he moved to the bunker.

The guard walked lazily around the bunker he yawned one time as he did this his eyes widened. He grabbed his throat that now was bleeding profusely. He gurgled one last time and collapsed on the ground.

"One down." Price said as he wiped his knife.

The rest of the crew came to the entrance and they entered.

"Where are they?" Rodriquez hissed again.

"apartment sixty-three." Gregory whimpered.

They moved to the apartment and Rodriquez knocked. The others readied their rifles. As the door opened a woman looked at them and her eyes went wide. She was about to scream as several bullets hit her on her chest throwing her backwards. The team moved in and closed the door.

"What have you done to my wife?" A angered Jonathon said as he dashed for the man a kitchen knife in his hand. Price grabbed his hand with the kitchen knife and delivered a blow to Jonathon's abdomen Jonathon fell down in pain.

"Tie him up." Price ordered. He looked to his right as he heard a roar. His chest was slashed by a medium sized pink dragon. he tried to get his hand gun out. But the dragon roared in pain and collapsed on the ground. Rodriquez stood behind the dragon a taser in his hand.

"We need her alive." He simply said.

Price still under shock grabbed the hand Rodriquez offered him and got back on his feet.

"They made quite some noise. What if somebody heard us."

"Don't worry about that. the room is magically soundproof." Rodriquez answered.

They went into the living room where the now tied up Jonathon sat on chair.

"Why?" He sobbed. "You monsters!"

Rodriquez chuckled. "Price. Finish him slowly."

Price cracked his knuckles and started to beat Jonathon after several times. They heard a crack.

"I broke his neck." Price said as he wiped the blood from his knuckles. "You want me to start on the girl?"

"No she will be treated differently." Rodriquez chuckled.

They took Haley and also tied her down on a chair.

"Rise and shine." Rodriquez said as he patted her face.

Haley groaned and tried to bit Rodriquez's hand. Who pulled back just in time.

"Feisty one aren't you?" He said as he delivered a punch to her abdomen.

Haley coughed in response.

"Give me the knife." Rodriquez said.

Price handed him a little scalpel.

"Now sit still dear we don't want to mess this up do we?" Rodriquez said as he moved the scalpel to Haley's face. Haley was entirely frozen in shock, she did not even respond as the knife made contact with her face. After several times Haley's dragon body was littered with all kinds of disgracing texts. Rodriquez looked at his little work and smiled. "Perfect."

"You're really are a sick man." Price said disgusted.

Without a warning Rodriquez turned and pulled out his handgun. One shot and Price collapsed to the ground. "so anyone else has a remark about my actions?"

The rest of the soldiers shook their heads franticly.

"Tie our prisoner on a chair. And make sure the girl is unconscious. I will leave a message for our friend."

After several minutes they were done. It didn't take them long to get back at the beach.

"Where's Price?" The one that waited for them asked.

Again Rodriquez shot him. They got into their diving suits and went to the submarine. As they were inside the submarine another portal opened and they went through it. "Mission accomplished." Rodriquez laughed.

**XXXX**

"So what's the thing between you and Danika?" Jake asked as they were inside the room.

"Huh, what?"

"You didn't seem to like each other a lot." Jake said his eyebrow risen.

"Just girl stuff." She waved him off.

Jake was about to talk further as his contact module rang. His eyes widened as he heard which sound it was making. This was the sound when something was wrong. Rose knew this and shot him a worried look.

Jake reached for the contact module and took a deep breath. "Councilor Long."

"Jake, get back to Draco something happened." He heard a distressed Fu at the other side.

"Fu calm down?" He said. "What happened."

There was a silence between them.

"Fu, what's wrong?" Jake demanded.

"I…your parents and sister."

"What about them?" Jake asked his voice trembling.

"Just come back. Right now." Fu said and shut down the contact module.

Jake dashed out of the room followed by Rose.

"Commander Ace! We need to get to Draco now!" He shouted desperately.

Ace looked from him to Rose. Rose shot him a look from don't ask. He nodded. "Like right now?"

Jake nodded. "As in portal fast."

Ace nodded and walked to a wall. He drew some symbols on it and whispered something. A portal opened and Jake ran through it. leaving the rest.

It didn't take him long to run through bunker six. At his parents door were several guards and his grandfather who sobbed on the shoulder of Fu.

Jake's heart now flooded with fear. "Out my way." He yelled at one of the guards.

His mind went blank as he saw what was inside his parents apartment.

"No…" He said full of disbelieve.

**End of chapter.**

**-Hides behind chair- please don't hurt me. I am very fragile and bruise easily.**

**Onej6**


	36. Aim for my head next time

Jake shook his head. "No this can't be." He almost sobbed.

He scanned the room full of horror and his eyes fell on his to a chair bounded cousin two guards around him. he rushed over to him and took his cousin's jaw in his hand.

"Gregory who did this?"

Gregory looked at him sorrow and pain visible in his eyes. "I'm sorry Jake I didn't know he was going to do this."

Jake stepped back. He felt his chest tighten by the betrayal from his own flesh and blood.

"You?" Jake asked incredulously

"I am sorry Jake, I really am." Gregory said now sobbing.

**XXX**

Chang walked through the bunker and arrived at the door there were several gasps as they saw her but she dismissed them.

"Lao Shi, what happened?" She asked as she looked into the room.

Loa Shi looked at Chang. "My daughter." He said only to sob again.

Chang shot several glares at dragons. "Everyone who has no relationship to councilor Long will leave now." She said viciously.

Most of the dragons who stood watching gulped and disappeared frightened by the former servant of the dark dragon.

The group was now cut down in size. Only Chang, Rose, the Carters, Ace and his team, several guards, Spud and Pandarus remained.

"Commander Ace." They heard Jake call from inside of the room.

Ace rushed inside.

"Take that filth out of here and bring it to a torture room. Use the most painful way to make it suffer. When this monster wishes for death stop and let it heal after that do it again."

Rose cringed at Jake's tone. She had heard his voice when he was angry several times. But this was new, it scared her.

She stepped aside as Ace had someone by the scruff of his neck pulling him out of the room. as the person tried to break free several punches calmed him down.

Jake sighed and closed his eyes. "My own blood." He whispered.

"Your sister is still alive but we wouldn't dare to touch her till you arrived councilor." One of the guards in the room said.

"I understand." Jake whispered sadly. "You did the right thing. I would politely ask for everyone to leave me alone."

"Yes my lord." The guard said as he motioned the other to leave the room. "We are terribly sorry."

Jake just nodded. "Fred Nerk please come in."

"yes. Councilor Long."

"Ready every dragon that can fight. Ask Mortis for the SIDA program. If I am correct he already constructed them, equip the dragons with it. this will not go unanswered."

Fred Nerk nodded and left.

"Arthur"

"Yes, Jake?" Spud said as he entered the room.

"You know how to write portal runes don't you?"

Spud nodded.

"I want you to take Pandarus and dragons that can use magic to draw them in every alley of new York city."

Spud nodded without hesitation. "I am against this war Jake but this is where they have crossed the line. You can count on me."

Jake shook his head. "They crossed the line long ago. Now they have made it personal."

Spud turned and left the room motioning Pandarus to follow him

"Jake?" Rose whispered as she entered the room she walked to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry."

"It isn't your fault, Rose. Could you wait for me outside I really need to be alone right now and please make sure the others leave."

Rose nodded and stroked his cheek in a comforting manner. "Take all the time you need, okay?"

Jake nodded and Rose closed the door as she left.

Jake now alone in the room let his eyes wandered through it.

His mother still lay in front of the door several holes in her chest. Her eyes were still open. Jake sobbed and ran a hand through his hair as he walked to her and lifted her off the ground. He walked into the living room and placed her next to his father who was on the couch. His neck twisted visibly broken. Bruises all over his face. He stroked his mother's cheek and ruffled his father's hair as he hugged them both and sobbed.

"I love you." He whispered. He used his fingers to close his mother's eyes and got up. He walked to Haley who was pinned up the wall two knifes penetrating the membrane of her wings. His anger flared as he read the texts on her body

_Aim for my head next time._

_With love Rodriquez._

Was written above her. He let out a wail of agony. He walked to her sister and wrapped his arms around her body. He used one hand to pull out the knifes. He collapsed on the ground cradling his sister in his arms. He focused his Chi and let it flow from him into her. The wounds healed slowly but the scars remained. He stroked her hair and cried into it. the room around him slowly turning into a black void.

Jake heard the sound of claws making contact with glass as he felt a presence behind him. he suddenly felt that his shoulder was squeezed in a comforting manner.

"They call us monsters. But we never do this kind of things to them." The unknown creature said. "I know what it is to lose the people you love, Jacob."

"You can't be here." Jake sobbed. "I've send you to a prison that keeps you there for a thousand years."

"I'm more connected to you than you could ever imagine. You're sorrow has granted my mind to be with you. physically I am still there." The creature lowered himself and stroked Jake's hair.

"We are dragons, Jake. That isn't the only thing that makes us the same. My heart started like this only hundreds of years ago. Give in to it." he placed his claws back on Jake's shoulder as black ooze started to drip down from it.

Jake's heart lingered for the darkness. The comfort it gave him. he looked at the battered face of his sister and his heart pained at the sight.

"Not yet, Erixil" He whispered.

Erixil took his claw of Jake's shoulder and nodded. "It's okay, Jacob. Sooner or later."

Erixil got up and turned. "We will meet again soon. For now farewell."

The darkness started to fade and was replaced by the room again. Jake sighed deeply and got on his feet carrying his sister to the door.

"Rose, please take care of her. I have something to take care of." He said as he handed Haley to Rose. He stroked her hair one last time. "She is the last of my parent I have left."

Rose nodded and did not question him as she walked off escorted by several dragon guards.

**XXX**

Jake walked into the command center.

"I've heard the news. I am sorry that I didn't notice anything." Mortis said sadly.

"Mortis is my suit ready?" Jake said neglecting the apology.

"Yes it is."

"Paint it black and hack into the Television network in new York I have a message for them." Jake said slightly angered.

"One direct link with New York city coming up."

"Not new York city. New York." Jake replied.

Mortis tilted his head in confusion but nodded anyway.

**XXX**

There was a party at the Huntsclan franchise in New York city. Hosted by Rodriquez. In a corner a man with graying hair a maroon suit with several stars on his chest and a cowboy hat sat observing the partying people a grim look on his face.

"Why the long face, David" Eric asked as he wrapped a arm around the man's shoulder. "It's a party live a little."

"You don't get it do you?" David said with an southern accent.

"Get what?"

"What you have done, will cause them to react. The people might believe your little lies. But me being you strategic advisor, know the truth. We don't know what they are capable of and with my experience with earlier warfare. They will react soon." David replied.

"You worry too much. They haven't attacked us all this time why would this time be different."

"You first killed there leaders and killed the family of one of them. That surely will lead to repercussions." He said and raised an eyebrow. "Your little feud with those things will bring us all into danger."

Rodriquez shrugged. "Let them come. The Huntsclan is stronger than ever. Nothing can harm us."

David opened his mouth to say something as a Huntswoman came running to them.

"Better come and watch this."

Rodriquez and David ran after her she turned on a TV and it showed Jacob.

"Listen to me. people of new York. Your beloved Huntsmaster has always spread lies about us. he said we have attacked you." Jake chuckled. "Believe me. after this you will doubt if the things he tells you are true. You never have experienced a attack from us. You will now, your leader made it personal now. Mark my words. New York will fall before tomorrow."

With that the screen went blank.

"Huntsmaster?" The Huntswoman asked scared.

Eric's face was drained from its color. "You were right." He whispered.

"Shit, is that all you are going to say." David exploded. "Huntswoman alert the troops get them ready ASAP. We are about to get attacked."

The Huntswoman nodded and ran off.

"Told you, you made a big mistake. Now new York will burn through your stupidity." David said and walked to a panel and pressed a few buttons sirens starting to wail all through new York.

**XXX**

"Do you hear that?" Danika asked Shaun as they were inside their HQ

"Loud and clear." Shaun replied. "Tell everyone to gather as much goods as they can and leave as far as possible. We're closing shop."

"Why?" Danika asked.

"You know, that is the alarm that indicates we are about to be attacked. How much I would want to help our numbers are small. It is better if we don't stand in their way. Rodriquez must have messed up real bad for them to attack."

Danika nodded and ran off punching the doors of the quarters telling the people to wake up and get out.

**End of chapter.**

**So I hope you like it. the first attack on the human world how will it end stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Onej6**


	37. Dragons prepare for glory!

"Sir, the fleet _Purity and Vigilance_ is being armed for battle." A dragon said.

Fred Nerk moved his head away from the magical holographic wall and turned to the dragon.

"Excellent, what about _Justice_ _and Reconciliation?_"

"Is one fleet not enough head guard?" The dragon asked bewildered.

"Councilor Long requested that this would be over before tomorrow. So arm _Justice and Reconciliation _as well."

"right away, sir." The guard turned and left.

Fred turned back to the holo wall and watched the whole hangar being filled with weapons, dragons and more. The most of them were dressed in armor from the SIDA program. He had seen the armor before. Jake was the one who wore it. the armor for the dragons was the same only downgraded to the basics. They didn't have all the fancy equipment Jake had. It basically was a glorified bullet proof vest. Fred chuckled. He couldn't complain the armor was far more efficient that the outdated armor the late dragon councilors provided. He walked to a chair where his armor was on. He changed into it and turned back to the wall. His armor was blue with a golden trim on the shoulders. The others were also blue but without the golden trim.

"This is the start of the war." He whispered to himself.

**XXX**

Jake clicked the last strap on his armored shoe into its slot. He raised and admired his new armor now only in the deepest black Mortis could create. He smiled, the red dragon on his shoulder plate was clearly visible it's claws outstretched ready to leap at somebody.

"You did a wonderful job, Mortis." Jake said as he took his helmet from the table.

Mortis looked at him thoughtful. "I don't like it too much black, it scares me."

"If it scares you. shut down your emotion protocol." Jake said and pulled the helmet over his head. As he did this his Heads Up Display. Switched on showing his shield status and it started the diagnostics on his suit.

Jake opened a channel to Ace and his team. "Spec ops. I want you on the leading ship from the fleet _Purity and Vigilance_. Aurora inform Rose and Carter, they will be joining you. your main objective will be to paralyze their operation. You will do this by attack their HQs and weapon factories. I will join the fleet _Justice and Reconciliation_ and attack New York city. Remember as soon as I give the order to retreat follow this immediately. I have something up my sleeve and I am going to use it."

He got several confirmations. He nodded in approval.

"Black suits you well, councilor Long." Chang said as she entered.

"It certainly does. Do you have it?"

Chang moved her hand inside her robe and pulled out the book of darkness. "You still haven't told me. What you are going to do." She said and handed the book to Jake.

"It will be used as a last resort. When nothing else works. Don't worry when the time is right you will know." Jake replied. "Now councilor Chang. Please join me. I need to have something from the confiscated goods and you know your way around there I don't."

Chang nodded. "This way."

**XXX**

"Yes I know. yes just try to get as many as possible…I don't care if it says sixty is the max. bring as many people into safety. Okay bye." David sighed as he put down the phone. "You're not helping."

"What do you want me to do?" Rodriquez said his normally godlike attitude vanished completely. "He is coming for me and doesn't care through how many he has to go to get me."

"Leave new York. I will handle things here. I maybe don't like you. but you are my superior and I have to ensure your safety. A chopper will pick you up." David said as he dialed a number.

Rodriquez quietly nodded as David asked for a chopper.

**XXX**

Chang opened the door to the confiscated items room. "What do you need?" Chang asked Jake.

"A little item my grandfather handed to the council a few years ago. The Orb of Malorphis."

Chang tilted her head in confusion. "Why in heavens name would you want that? it's useless only trolls can use that thing."

Jake chuckled deeply. "Chang, for the servant of the dark dragon and a advanced black magic user you know there is a spell that uses the Orbs magic for something else."

"I wouldn't see why…" Chang stopped in realization. "Ah, I see."

"Like I said. New York will fall before tomorrow."

It didn't take Chang long to find the orb. She wanted to hand Jake the orb but he stopped her.

"You will be the one to use the spell on it. head for the center of new York and when I send you the message burn it down."

Chang hesitated. She knew the spell would drain a lot from her. But that wasn't the reason she hesitated the spell was extremely difficult one slip up and the spell would detonate the orb immediately.

"Well…" Jake demanded.

"Of course councilor long." she said as she lowered her head in obedience.

**XXX**

Rose was still at Haley's side in the hospital of the island. She knew the preparations for the attack were running in highest gear. She ached to get ready herself but she promised Jake to stay with Haley.

"Your shift just ended." A down cast Loa Shi said. "You can get ready for the attack now."

Rose rubbed her eyes. "You're sure? If you want I can stay behind and watch Haley."

The elder dragon shook his head. "No, you are needed there. I hope you don't mind but I want to be alone with my granddaughter."

Rose nodded. She turned to leave.

"Rose?" Loa Shi whispered.

"Yes." Rose said as she stopped.

"Tell Jake he was right and now I have seen the truth I will support him in every way and respect and accept his choices."

Rose nodded again.

"And also tell him, I am sorry and I want him back as a student."

Rose turned at that sentence. She didn't know that Lao Shi wasn't his teacher anymore.

"He already was your student wasn't he?"

"Something happened. I first thought he was wrong and I was right. but I was wrong."

Rose nodded unsurely and headed for the spec ops barracks.

She entered and immediately had to catch her armor.

"Get ready." Ace ordered. "The fleet leaves in twenty minutes."

"Where's Jake?"

"Other fleet." Ace said without looking at her and loaded a battery clip into his ABR

"I need to see him."

Ace groaned. "Get ready and do it fast if we aren't going to stall a whole fleet so you can get all lovey dovey with your boyfriend."

_What's his problem_. Rose thought.

Rose sighed in annoyance. She was strapped and armed in ten minutes. it didn't take her long to find Jake.

"What are you doing here?" He asked a surprised.

"Asking why you don't join us?"

"Rodriquez is in new York city. I will make him pay but the concentration of Huntsclan forces is higher at their HQs and Weapon plants. I will end his life after that we will retreat."

Rose nodded and leaned in to kiss him.

"Be careful, okay."

Jake smiled. "I always am."

Rose rolled her eyes and ran to the leading ship of the fleet _Purity and Vigilance._

"Just in time." Ace muttered as the engines started to rumble and the hatch closed the fleet from roughly twelve huge battle vessels several smaller cruisers and countless fighters lifted to the air and halted just outside the dome awaiting further orders.

Rose looked out of the window on the bridge and saw the fleet _Justice and Reconciliation_. Despite her smaller numbers with only six battle vessels and three cruisers. The fleet _Justice and Reconciliation_ had the mother ship. It was the size of three battle cruisers and packed a arrange of weaponry that would blow a hole to 3 feet of unicorn horn. At half of their full power. It was the only ship in the fleet that had a name for herself. It was called _the abolition_.

She turned her head to the big screen inside the bridge as Jake showed in dragon form his helmet folded back just behind his ears. His eyes showing his anger.

"Brothers and sisters. Today is the day that we will avenge our fallen brothers. My orders are simple be successful. Destroy everything… everyone in your path."

Jake wanted to talk further but he also could see all the dragons that saw him. all they had their left arm crossed before there chest and a fireball held up high in their other claw. Jake sighed heavily to suppress the tears welling up. He knew what it meant. They were honoring his family. He saw it once as councilor Kukulkhan died several months before the war.

"Thanks." He muttered. "All of you."

He roared one time. All dragons did the same. "Dragons prepare for glory!"

Again they all roared as portals on the isle opened and the ships started to generate their own portals.

**End of chapter.**

**This was a hard chapter to write I hope the quality softens the wait a little. Well I'll try to update tomorrow can't promise you though.**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	38. Wrong choice

"Not like they are going to attack because one of them threatened it." A patrolling huntsman said clearly annoyed by the extra shifts he had gotten.

"Can it, just do your job." The one who was next to him said.

"Believe, this was only to scare." He stopped midsentence as he saw light emitting from an alley. "Magical activity, twelve o'clock. Time for some whoop ass."

Both Huntsmen charged their staffs as they sprinted to the alley. They gasped as they looked into it.

"Dude, a portal?" The complaining huntsman said.

"Yes, but were does it lead to?" The other one said as he moved his hand through the shimmering substance from the portal.

"Dare you to check it out." The complaining one said.

Both were unaware of the green eyes floating behind them.

"Don't fool around we need to contact." He didn't finish his sentence as he clasped his neck. Blood slowly pushing through his fingers. The other one was doing the same. Both men collapsed on their backs and the last thing they saw as darkness enveloped them was the face of their attacker. A yellow dragon with a gold trimmed blue armor.

"Blood has been spilt, I repeat blood has been spilt." The yellow dragon said.

As soon as he said this huge portals in the city's sky opened as huge ships passed through. The fleet _Justice and Reconciliation_ had arrived.

The first silent streets were soon littered with Huntsmen engaged by dragons and fighters passing mere feet above their heads.

**XXX**

Two guards a female and male stood in a guarding tower that overlooked the whole weapon plant.

The female sighed and leaned against the railing from the tower. "The night is to beautiful to sit in a tower waiting for a attack that won't come."

The male who stood with his back to her turned and raised an eyebrow. "What do mean? An attack that won't come."

"Please, I was one of the few that returned from Draco isle. After that the Huntsmaster told everyone a lie about how they attacked us."

"Those attacks never happened?" The man asked surprised.

"Well the supposed attack short after Draco isle didn't happen for sure. The other ones probably didn't either.

"If you know that. Why are you still in the Huntsclan?" The man asked.

"I have no education whatsoever. My kids hate me and if I wasn't here I would live in a goddamn trailer park. Luckily I can take some beating. Courtesy of my lovely husband and I could handle fire arms before I entered the program. Nothing beats two barrel shotgun."

The man chuckled. "Never knew you were trailer trash."

He fell silent as the woman was looking at a certain point in the distance.

"Look at the sky." She said. "Is it me or is something forming in it?"

The man shook his head. "I see it too. Ouch! What was that for." He shouted as the woman punched his arm.

"For calling me trailer…" The woman's pupils dilated and she slumped to the ground.

"Cindy?" the man shouted shocked. "What's wrong?" He crouched next to her and patted her on the cheek. He noticed her cheek was warm and felt wet. He looked at his hand and shuddered it was covered in blood. He got on his feet and rushed to the alarm. He punched the button. After this he slumped to the ground clasping his stomach. He moved his hands away and saw he was bleeding. He coughed and tasted blood. He felt his life force being drained with every drop of blood that flowed out of him. he closed his eyes and started to pray.

"forgive me father for I have sin…" He couldn't finish his sentence as the back of his head exploded killing him instantly.

Several hundred feet away from the guard tower.

Carter ejected the bullet hull out of his sniper rifle and smiled.

"Targets are down. Alarm is active. Move in boys."

Portals opened in the air letting the fleet _Purity and Vigilance_ pass through. Fighters speeded for the weapon plant bombing the Surface to Air Missile Sites. A transport aircraft lowered in front of Carter and opened its hatch.

"Ready?" Ace asked.

Carter nodded and jumped inside. He walked to a case he had brought from Draco and opened it.

Ace whistled. "That's a nice shotgun. Where did you get that?"

"Stole it from the resistance. We're going close quarters. With this baby I don't need aim and range isn't relevant since it is inside a building. He pumped the shotgun loading a bullet into its chamber.

"Hoo-hah." Ace laughed. As he clicked the safety of his ABR. "don't aim it on my and we're good."

The transport aircraft accelerated to the weapon factory.

**XXX**

Jake looked through the monitor of the ship. He saw that his troops were advancing but not the way he had expected the Huntsclan didn't gave new York up without a fight. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Mortis what is the location of Huntsmaster Eric Rodriquez?"

The holographic column flickered and Mortis appeared.

"A bio-sign is found in city hall. It's small but it is there."

"Affirmative. Chang?" Jake said.

"Yes, Jacob?" Chang said as she walked into the bridge.

"Take a cruiser and head for the center of new York. When you are there. Wait for my sign to start the spell."

Chang bowed and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Chang call me Councilor Long."

"Certainly." Chang said a little offended.

"What are you going to do?" Mortis asked as soon as Chang had left.

"Taking my revenge." Without another word. Jake turned and left for a hanger inside the ship. He opened the hatch and turned into his dragon form. His dragon form totally covered by the black armor only his helmet folded back. The helmet folded over his snout closing underneath it and he jumped out.

Fred Nerk was slashing all around him. dozens of Huntsmen dropped as flies. Fred roared a feral roar as he slashed a Huntsman his neck.

"Leave us alone!" A woman said who started hitting him with a baseball bat.

He turned and looked angered at the woman. His look softened as he saw she was civilian.

"Go inside." He hissed.

"Leave, you monster!" She said and tried to hit him again.

"Damn woman, you're getting on my nerves." Fred said as he threw a Huntsman into a building.

"Get out of my street!" The woman shouted again hitting Fred.

Fred groaned in frustration. Most of the dragons and Huntsmen around him froze as they heard something impact with the ground. They all turned their head towards the sound of the impact.

As the dust cleared they saw a fully armored black dragon standing on all fours. The dragon lifted his head. out of his both of his shoulders popped a part of his armor and fired several projectiles at Huntsmen.

"What are you waiting for attack them." Jake roared as he charged himself.

Fred recovered from his initial shock as the baseball bat made contact with his skull. He roared in pain and anger.

"You really annoy me now." He said as he lifted her by her neck. He threw her down as he needed to slash at a huntsman.

As he turned the woman was already on her feet again heading for him her baseball bat high in the air.

Suddenly Fred fled warm splatters of blood hit his face. He blinked and saw that the woman was on the ground Jake behind her. His claw red by blood.

"I said get rid of everyone in your way. That's an order." Jake was gone before Fred could speak.

Fred a bit shocked by Jake's act. Looked at the woman but forced the image out of his mind as he charged the huntsmen again.

More civilians tried to help the Huntsclan. The dragons had heard Jake's order. Most of them didn't even hesitate to get rid of them. Jake smiled as he saw how the attack went. _I will be at city hall in no time._ He thought.

His smile faded as he saw several dragons ripping doors of their hinges and searching in houses. He roared as he saw they threw a woman out of the upper window.

He flew to them and personally punished the dragons responsible for it.

"I said when they are in your way. You don't go and search for them understand!" He yelled.

The dragons cowered in fear and nodded. After that they flew away.

Jake stood in the bedroom looking through the broken window at the woman lying on the ground. His ears perked at a crying sound from his left. He walked to a closet and opened it. Inside a girl roughly five years old sat there weeping. "Where's my mommy?" She said.

Jake got a lump in his throat and his heart stung from the feeling of guilt.

"Don't worry I'll get her." Jake said trying to sooth the little girl.

He flew down. His sensors noticed the woman was still alive. He picked her up and flew back into the house placing her on the bed.

"Medical gear." He said.

Out of his left arm popped a needle. He searched the woman for a vain and placed it in her. The needle pumped a blue liquid into the woman. He then turned to the little girl.

"Don't worry. you're mommy will wake anytime now." He said. "You just stay here."

The little girl nodded.

He jumped out of the window flying towards city hall.

"Mortis get me a channel with all ground units."

"got it." Mortis replied.

"To all ground units. This is councilor Long speaking. The order of destroying everyone in your path has been revoked. Do not harm any civilians I repeat do not harm any civilians. That was a mistake. Long out "

**End of chapter.**

**Hope you like it. I'm kinda disappointed in myself. It takes quite some time two write the chapters of the attack. So I'm not able to update every day. -.- well hope it's worth the wait. something else do you think this is still considered a T rated story or should it go up to M?**

**Onej6**


	39. Already fallen

"David? They're advancing we don't have the strength to repel them, what do you want me to do?"

David took off his hat and moved his fingers through his hair.

"We were able to deliver some blows but they're too strong." The huntsman continued.

"What about our AC-130s?" David asked sighing deeply.

"Lost them sir, before they left the ground. There are other ships taking down our bases. The military is moving in fast. They will be here in twenty minutes. but in my eyes it will already be too late."

"So that's the good news what's the bad?" David asked chuckling with some grim humor.

"Actually that was the bad news sir. The good news is we are the only ones being attack. We picked up a transmission in which their leader ordered not to attack civilians."

David nodded. "I want six man with me in city hall the rest leaves and helps to evac civilians. The ones who are fighting order them to not give those creatures an inch. These humans have to get out of the city."

"Yes sir. But what if they take city hall?"

David laughed. "Look at Manhattan son. It will be a question of minutes before they take city hall. I know what Rodriquez did and while his ass is somewhere safe. We're burning for his mistake."

The huntsman looked at him and nodded.

"Now get going. The longer you wait the harder it gets."

**XXX**

"Damn I love shooting stuff." Ace said as he blew up a hunts-suit.

"Calm down commander." Aurora said as she was fiddling with the locks to the control-room.

"Give me a break. The last time I shot someone was yesterday."

"And you missed." Aurora mumbled.

Ace growled. "Carter, Rose? What's your position?"

"_We are not far from building C's control-room. We encountered…"_ The sentence stopped as Ace heard some shots of a shotgun through his headset. "_As I was saying encountered some resistance. But don't worry we have an Cyclops at our side he's taking care of it. We will move further to the control room. Carter out."_

"Roger that Carter." Ace pressed a button on the panel on his underarm. "Councilor? Everything alright at your location?"

"_So far so good. Maybe three or four minutes and we will take control of city hall."_

"Sir I heard your order over the intercom. Switch to a private channel." Ace whispered.

"_We're private. Speak."_

"You're little plan is it still going to happen?" Ace asked moving away from Aurora.

"_Off course."_

"I don't understand? Why the order if they are…" Ace stopped as Aurora turned and looked at him quizzically. He continued on a quieter tone. "Why the order if they are going to die anyway?"

A short pause was at Jake's end. "_I am kind hearted Ace. I won't make them suffer their last moments like Rodriquez did with my parents. They will leave this plane of existence painless and quick. I don't want to do it. but we have to show the world a message."_

"I understand. Ace out." Ace shut off the transmission and shook his head. "I hope you still know what the message is." He mumbled to himself. "Aurora, status?"

"Any second now." Aurora said as she turned a switch and the door's locking mechanism disengaged. "We're in."

Ace and Aurora walked into the control room. they were greeted by a red light and screen showing the message _intruder alert_.

"Looks like they leave the hard work to computers." Ace said as he cracked his knuckles. "How do we shut it down."

Aurora stopped him as he raised his fist to bang up the control panels. "easy this is delicate equipment."

"Yeah so. Makes it breaks better."

"If it is designed by Huntsclan standards it has a self-destruct button." Aurora said as she started to search the panel.

"Is it big red with the words 'do not touch'?"

"Most likely." Aurora answered.

"Found it." Ace said as he pushed the button.

"Self destruction sequence initiated. Minutes till destruction ten. Have a pleasant day." A computerized voice said.

"Better get out of here." Aurora said.

"uhm..agreed." Ace said as they both ran for the exit. "Carter come in, this shit hole is going to blow get your ass out of there."

"_negative. We're having too much of these idiots blocking our way. The Cyclops is taking the eternal nap. We're pinned down in the control room some assistance would be nice."_

"Shit." Ace muttered. "Aurora, Carter and Rose are pinned down they need help."

"what are we waiting for?" Aurora said as she turned dragon and started to fly towards building C.

Ace transformed also and flew after her. "Mortis, I need a team at building C pronto. The rest head back for the ships. We're leaving soon."

"one problem. The teams at building C are neutralized. I'll send in new ones. It will take some time."

"We don't have time." Ace shouted.

"what if we are of your assistance?" A deep voice said.

Ace turned and saw several griffins following them closely.

Ace nodded.

"A question dragon. my people can they fly with your ships? New York isn't safe anymore."

Ace nodded again.

"Thank you. We felt a dark presence in one of the ships above Manhattan. Something bad is going to happen."

"No shit." Ace muttered as he picked up the pace to building C.

**XXX**

"Rose, there are too many of them." Carter shouted as he loaded another four rounds into his shotgun.

"Don't give up. We can't." Rose fired a stream of beams at the huntsmen and women who were trying to get into the control room.

"_Carter better get out of our way. We brought some real killers."_ Ace laughed over the radio.

Carter peered outside the room as he saw the Huntsmen being shredded to bite size chunks by griffins.

"Now is our chance." Carter shouted as he left the room unloading his shotgun at the huntsmen. Rose followed suit as they made their way to the exit avoiding the green bolts fired by the desperate Huntsmembers.

"Griffins were done here." Ace shouted as Rose and Carter were out of the building.

The griffins turned immediately flying for the ships that waited in the air. The dragons followed with the humans on their backs.

Once inside Carter and Rose jumped off.

"Thanks for getting us out of there." Carter said to Ace who had seated himself on the ground his face covered in dirt.

"No problem. Now let's enjoy the fire work."

They looked outside as several explosions started in several buildings of the factory. More and more explosion filled the area below them leaving a charred ground.

**XXX**

"Sir your room." A huntsman said as he opened a door.

"Thank you." Rodriquez replied. "Tell me son what's your name?"

"Brad, sir. Brad Morton."

"I guess you saw the message don't you?" Rodriquez asked.

Brad nodded. "Don't worry sir. I don't believe their lies. They're just filthy abominations like you told us."

Eric shook his head in amusement. "How come your not a Huntsmaster?"

"Failed some classes sir."

"Consider yourself a Huntsmaster now." Rodriquez said.

Brad bowed. "I will not fail you."

**End of chapter.**

**So I managed to push out this one. I hope you like it. mmh was it a wise decision to make Brad a Huntsmaster? It might be a important thing in the sequel if there is one. ^.^ still not sure, still have to decide what I do with some characters. It might just end here. I've got some new ideas as I am writing this story. But they won't be posted until this and WAO are finished. I am going to try and write some stories that I'll try to keep a little show like. So please review.**

**Onej6**


	40. Attack's end

"Jake I can see city hall!" Fred shouted as he flung a huntsman through the air.

"Keep pressing. They can't hold out forever." Jake replied.

Jake and Fred where fighting several huntsmen. Alongside with some other dragons. Jake looked at city hall and saw that most huntsmen inside ran out of the building fleeing from the advancing dragons.

"We have to get there quick. Before Rodriquez flees." Jake ordered.

Fred nodded. "Red leader come in I want you to clear a path from my position to city hall."

"Head guard, this is red leader. Order confirmed coming in hot."

A fighter flew over their heads as the plasma cannon mounted on it sprayed bolts over the entire road. Killing huntsmen and women in the process.

"This is red leader. Path is clear."

Nerk saluted at the fighter that had turned and flew once again above their heads. He move to Jake and ordered his team to follow him. suddenly a loud bang resonated through the street. Fred and Jake turned to the noise and saw that the wing on red leader's fighter was burning.

"Red leader, status?" Fred asked terrified over the comm."

He heard several grunts as Red leader answered. "They got my wing. She's uncontrollable. I'm going down!"

"Leave the fighter, get into safety." Fred ordered.

"The lid is stuck I can't get out. Fred was nice knowing you. I'll take some with me in my fall."

"No, you will get out of there! That's an order." Fred shouted.

Inside the fighter Red leader sighed. "Sorry sir you're breaking up." She said as she shut off the radio. She looked forward as a tear rolled over her cheek. "sorry, Fred once a pilot always a pilot."

She let go of the stick and closed her eyes as her fighter crashed into a group of huntsmen below.

"Veronica!" Fred shouted as the aircraft made contact with the soil and exploded. "No!"

Jake placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "My condolences."

"We have to move. Or else her sacrifice will be for nothing." Fred sadly said.

Jake did a barrel roll and landed behind a car. Fred several feet to his left nodded. Jake got up and a tube shot out of his suit. He caught it and threw it to some huntsmen that had survived the fighter fire. Now the path was free he sprinted after Nerk who already was heading for City hall. Jake jumped on the knee of a huntsman that came out of a alley using his claws to cut the throat of the man. He saw Nerk opening the door.

Nerk opened the door and stepped inside. Coming to a halt immediately. He turned as he saw something big with a timer. As he stepped outside the timer got to zero detonating the bomb. Fred could feel the intense heat scorching his back the shockwave blew him away he landed face first on the road and rolled several times to come at a halt on his back. Fred groaned. The coppery taste of his blood filled his mouth, his left shoulder felt as if someone was stabbing it with a kitchen knife. Jake skidded next to him and took his helmet off.

"How bad is it?" Fred asked as he saw Jake's shocked and disgusted expression.

Jake looked at his friend. His left wing was blown off and only a little tissue of it was left on the bone that attached the wing to his back. "I'll get Mortis to send someone to pick you up."

"Forget it, mate." Fred said as he got on his feet. "Hand me a weapon and I'm good to go."

Jake shook his head. "You're nuts." He said as he handed Fred the pistol on his tight.

Fred went out of his dragon form and immediately let out a cry of pain. "shit. Bad choice." He groaned. "At least I won't bleed to death."

Jake nodded and he and Fred went slowly into City hall. The entrance was completely destroyed, several chairs and other furniture were burning. Jake looked at the top of the stairs. As a little light emitted from one of the rooms. "You're okay back there?" He asked as he heard Fred suppressing a grunt.

"Yeah everything's fine for someone who just got his wing blown off." Fred replied annoyed.

Jake motioned upstairs. Fred looked and nodded. They slowly walked up the stairs. A huntsman jumped from a corner grabbing Jake by the neck. Jake started to laugh as the Huntsman had him around his neck. The man was putting all his strength into strangling Jake who just laughed. His armor could repel bullets knifes and more. Despite he could move the neck part it still wasn't flexible enough for someone to strangle him.

Jake closed his claw around the mans throat and lifted him. "Weakling." He whispered as he applied force on the man's neck. The man started to kick and sputter as he tried to get the claws away from his neck. Jake dropped him as a bullet made contact with his claw.

"That's enough." David said. his revolver risen and still smoking.

Jake slowly turned to the man. "Where is Rodriquez?"

"O, sorry didn't you get the memo. That lousy excuse of a Huntsmaster left. Leaving me to do the dirty work."

"He isn't here?" Jake asked both surprised and infuriated.

David looked from his right to his left. "I don't see him do you." as this sentence had left his mouth. Jake lunged at him his claw also around his throat as he was pushed against the wall. "Where is he?" Jake asked calmly.

"Ain't here, son. Better drop me or you want to have your brains mashed potatoes." David said as he had the gun underneath Jake's chin.

Jake chuckled as he dropped the man and turned to leave. "You would need a bigger gun to do that. Nerk signal the order we are retreating. "

Fred nodded as he opened the comm. He and Jake started to walk out of the building.

"That's it?" David shouted. "Rodriquez isn't here and you leave?"

Jake stopped and motioned Fred to wait outside. "Exactly."

David seemed a bit taken aback by this answer. "Well son. I appreciate you're sparing the civilians."

Jake chuckled as he turned again and left the building. Leaving a befuddled David.

Fred climbed on Jake's back who flew towards the leading vessel of his fleet. He entered and both men headed for the bridge.

"Mortis how long till we have everyone on board?" Jake asked as he entered.

"Most of the ground troops are leaving through the portals on the ground we are gone in les than three minutes."

"And the other fleet?" Jake asked as his helmet folded back.

"Already back on Draco."

"Good, open a connection with Chang." Jake ordered.

**XXX**

"Danika leave already. I will handle things here. I will join you when I have destroyed all information stored here." Shaun said as he threw some hard discs into a bucket.

Danika hesitated but she put her motor helmet on as Shaun gave her a scowl. She left the base and started her motor. Speeding off. Shaun started to destroy the hard discs one by one.

**XXX**

Chang already performed the spell to make the orb unstable. She only needed Jake's order and she would drop it out of the cruiser and let it detonate as it shattered on the soil below.

"Chang, come in."

"This is councilor Chang. Is it done?" She said as she saw Jake on the big screen on the vessel's bridge.

"Rodriquez wasn't here. We're busy evacuating our troops and possibly magical creatures. Give us three minutes."

Chang nodded and the screened turned off. After three minutes she headed for the cargo bay where the hatch already was open. She took the orb of Malorphis out of its standard and dropped it out of the aircraft. The hatch closed and a portal opened ready to let them through.

**XXX**

Danika sped through a forest, she was just out of new York city. A bright purple shine behind her made her stop. She got of the motor and looked at new York city. The giant ships that were above had disappeared. And a sphere of purple light headed straight for her. Before she knew the light arrived her and she was incinerated by it.

**XXX**

Shaun had just destroyed the last hard disc. He got his motor helmet and placed it over his head. he looked one last time at the computer that displayed the streets of new York. His eyes fell on a monitor that showed the new York skyline. The ships had disappeared.

"What the.." He couldn't end his sentence as the floor started to shake and the camera's failed several seconds later debris fell out of the ceiling hitting Shaun on his head knocking him unconscious.

**End of chapter.**

**Hope you like it. for the ones who want to. I have a poll considering this story on my profile. If I could have a few seconds of your time so you can participate in it. I would really appreciate that.**

**That's all I have to say for now.**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	41. Busted

They all stared at the screen inside the control room of the bunker, they were in. All horrified by what happened just minutes ago. In those minutes nobody dared to move or speak a word. The screen showed new York and a circle in which everything was burned. With a radius over three hundred miles.

"This can't be happening." Rodriquez whispered to himself.

A huntsman cleared his throat as he entered the room.

"Huntsmaster Rodriquez?"

Eric motioned the huntsman to come forward. The huntsman sat down at the meeting table and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"We lost new York sir. Every hunts member there. Is reported KIA. We already expected it. but their implants confirmed it a minute ago." The man sadly said.

"Civilians?" Rodriquez asked absentmindedly.

The man shook his head grimly. "None of them survived sir."

"What have I done." Rodriquez said as he cradled his head in his hands.

"It wasn't your fault sir."

Rodriquez looked at the man. "_I lie to them all. Some of my lies are so easy to stop. And yet they haven't turned on me."_ Rodriquez thought.

"Sir, we have several fighters and bombers ready. Three aircraft carriers are ready to engage them at Draco isle, your call."

Eric shook his head. "No, we lost enough today. Send troops to New York with a bit of luck there are survivors. Defend strategic cities with more troops than we do now. Our own people are priority now. An offense can wait."

**XXX**

Jake sat in the captain's chair on the bridge. Every ship of his fleet was already on Draco. They had taken a portal straight to it. Jake ordered the pilot's to teleport out of new York and fly back to Draco isle the old fashioned way. He needed the time. He certainly was going to get it from the most people he knew. Maybe even from Ace. But he knew already. Jake leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He had a strange feeling. Not the feeling of regret or sadness. It was a new sort of pleasure. Not the one you got from that new car your parent bought you. A different kind, a better one. The feeling ebbed away pretty quickly filling his body with another feeling. The feeling of need for what he felt the entire time from start of the attack till detonation of the orb.

_It's like a drug, isn't it? Jacob. It will consume you as it did me."_ A voice whispered in his mind.

Jake opened his eyes as he felt a presence next to him. "Sir, Draco is trying to contact us again. Do you want me to answer?"

Jake shook his head. "No, I will talk to them when it's needed. Block the transmission."

"Right away sir."

Jake got out of his seat and walked to the immense window that covered almost the entire side of the bridge. He looked outside at the sea stretching as far as the horizon, where a red sun slowly left it's place to make room for the moon.

"Councilor Long? I'm done with your friend it was all I could do." Mortis said as he popped up from a holo-column.

Jake nodded and left the bridge heading for the sick bay.

**XXX**

"I would say good evening to you if it was one." Rodriquez said as he stood before almost all world leaders. "But seen the circumstances that would be wrong."

Rodriquez stopped and looked at the men and women that listen to him with great concentration.

"As you know. several hours ago. New York has been attacked by the magical community."

"You are in a different mood than you were with the other attacks can you explain that?" The Dutch prime minister asked.

"This was a attack of an immense scale. We lost great men and a lot of civilians."

"You lost great men the last time. And told us that a quick response was the best way of action. So why not now?" The Dutch prime minister said suspiciously. "If they are capable of blowing up a whole state in just a few hours. I'm starting to wonder if those other attacks were real. It maybe cost you a lot of lives but there was no collateral damage to the base they attacked, none to be exact. I can say as a former strategist that an animal doesn't change habits fast nor do humans. So why three attacks on American soil and all three with different ways of working. Something tells me you aren't completely honest to us."

Rodriquez was silent for a moment. He saw that the premier was on to him and hoped for that he made a mistake. "I can't explain how they work. I can't explain how they think. Those things are more monster than sentient beings. I am sure they don't worry if they do it with a stick or a nuke. They only care about world domination."

"They have been here for several thousand years. I bet they were more advanced than us hundreds of years ago. Why attack now? They had a lot of chances in the past and yet they didn't do it. I went to china and Russia a few weeks back. They give refugee to those magical creatures and the humans and creatures get along quite well. The crime rate even went down because there are dragons helping the police forces. Your theory on those creatures being evil. Starts to lose its footing." The German prime minister said.

"So you call the event from several hours ago not evil?"

"It was wrong of them to attack New York. But an action leads to a reaction. I believe something you did led to this unfortunate event." The German prime minister said. "As you English say. What goes around comes around."

Chatter started to fill the conference room. As several world leaders went into a debate with each other over what the best way of action was.

"What if we try and talk to them?" An African male said. "I am sure they are willing to make a deal."

Eric's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets from anger as the world leaders tried to find peaceful solutions for the war.

"Are you all mad?" Eric shouted through the microphone.

All leaders quieted and turned their attention to Rodriquez.

"They will not talk to us. If we talk to them, we will become their slaves only good for labor and as cattle. I don't want to live in a world like that and neither do I want kids to live in a world like that. We shall prevail like we did hundreds of years ago." As that last sentence left his mouth his eyes widened. As a human he wasn't supposed to know that. but being an old Huntsclan member. He had been required to know it. He had messed up.

All of the world leaders looked at him with a scowl. The American president had a smile on his face. "Busted." He whispered.

**End of chapter.**

**So you like? I really have no idea what kind of government each country has so I could be off. With something. if so please tell and I maybe change it. :D**

**And chapter forty… hmm I still don't know how many chapters left. It's getting quite long isn't it?**

**Please review.**

**Onej6**


	42. Every question has it's answer

"Get away from me you moron." Fred shouted as a medical robot advanced at him. he ducked out of the way as it tried to grab him.

"You're not going to inject me with that stuff."

Mortis who watched the whole event from a holo-column groaned. "Dragon Nerk the solution is needed to prevent infections and it will enhance the impulses send by your brain please hold still"

The medical robot again tried to grab Fred who ducked out of the way into someone. He looked up and smiled embarrassed. "Hey, Jake."

Jake scoffed. "Dragon Nerk you will do as the A.I tells you or I will grant him permission to use sphinx hair."

"But…" Fred started but stopped as Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to disregard an order given by your councilor?" Jake said amused.

Fred opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He groaned and sat down on the hospital bed. "Inject me doctor." He said annoyed.

The robot moved to his back and two syringes went into the metal ordnance on his left shoulder slowly filling it with the mixture. Fred clenched his teeth as the cold liquid filled the metal.

"You're a fool barging in like a madman. You know they could have set some traps." Jake said. "Thanks anyway."

Fred slid of the bed and stretched his arms. "Better me as a councilor. So what's with all the metal in and on my shoulder.

Jake looked at Mortis for an explanation.

"It's a artificial dragon wing. As you transform the metal will transform with you. it has a newly designed unicorn horn fabric that is resistant to heat and projectiles. In the little time I had I have written a program so you can control it just like you did with your old wing. It will receive it's commands through the nerves that belonged to your old wing. I first tried to create a potion that would regenerate a new wing. But the computer simulations were all a failure."

"Enough information?" Jake asked.

"Well, I might be down on to one wing of my own. But with this spare one I will still be combat effective."

Jake nodded. "We're heading back to the bridge. I'm ordering the pilot to make a portal jump to Draco. It's time to face everyone."

"Jake, what you did was not what the old dragon council would have done. But desperate times ask for desperate measures." Fred said as they walked to the bridge.

**XXX**

"We have no records of earlier warfare with the magical community. nor did any of our people in the organization confirm there was a war. It isn't documented anywhere. Could you explain why you have this information." The German prime minister said his eyes ice-cold.

"That is because he is a member or let me correct myself. Was a member of the original Huntsclan." The American president spoke as he rose from his seat.

The world leaders and Eric turned to him. the leaders confused and Eric seething.

"How I know this?" He asked the question before somebody else could. "I am a wizard and that man has blackmailed me into a war with my own kind." He shouted as he pointed his finger at Eric.

"You, imbecile!" Eric shouted enraged. "You had every bit of this planned, didn't you?"

Eric raised his staff and fired at the president. The green blast impacted with a shield that surrounded the president. Brad Morton and several others joined Rodriquez as they stood now in a defensive circle.

"You see. My colleagues. We are not the wrong ones but Rodriquez is. We are just like humans with bad and good people. He only despise us because he is taught that way."

"You will pay all of you!" Eric and his minions raised their staffs and fired at the leaders. All of the projectiles impacted with a shield just like the one that Eric fired earlier. "What the?"

"Wizard team. Code Merlin, cat's out the bag."

Inside the room several wizards appeared all clad in black and their hands crackling with magic.

"Eric Rodriquez." The president of the United states started. "As president of the united states and member of the wizard council I hereby arrest you. you're attempts of fleeing will be futile. We have you outnumbered."

"Sir, what do we do?" Brad whispered. "There is no way we are able to fight our way out."

"Always a plan B my friend." Eric said as he grabbed Brad's shoulder and pressed the teleport button on the staff."

In a flash he and Brad were gone. Leaving the four huntsmen that remained to their fates. The American president roared. "He got away! Didn't you block the teleport system?"

A wizard shook his head. the huntsmen had thrown down their weapons and now were laying on their bellies as the wizards shackled them and pulled them on their feet.

"Ian, there is a lot of explaining you'll have to do." One of the leaders said.

The American president turned around and walked to the podium in the room.

"every question has it's answer. I try my best." He said as he eyed every leader and got on the stage. "Shoot."

**XXX**

Shaun groaned and pushed a piece of rubble of him. he rolled so he would lay on his back. He looked up to the sky and blinked several times.

"Where the fuck is the ceiling?" He asked himself.

The memories of the events hours ago filled his mind. "Shit, I survived?" He said as he got up.

He pulled of his helmet and saw there was a hole on the back of it. A piece of debris still in it. He praised the lord that he had put on the helmet. He felt his head and noticed there was a little bit of blood crusted in it. He sighed and walked to the remains of the computer. Next to it was a box he opened it and pulled out a banged up AK-47. He checked if the clip was loaded and slammed it back in. He also took backpack with some survival gear in it and walked to the entrance of the HQ. he cursed as he saw his motor was underneath a large chunk of concrete.

"Just my luck." He slowly said as he started to walk down the sewer.

**End of chapter.**

**Ugh I feel terrible I haven't updated this in almost a week. I feel bad. Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**Onej6**


	43. Alliance

The vessel that held Jake and Fred slowly ascended, the shield surrounding Draco isle opened a part of itself to let the immense ship land near the hangars. Slowly dragons and magical creatures walked out of the ship by one of its eight exits. Jake slowly walked down the slope that lead to the castle. He was nervous what would the rest say? Or more importantly do. He pushed open the grand doors that led to the main council room. he entered and immediately saw all faces of the people he owned a explanation. Several of them were enraged some of them confused and one looked at him his face devoid of expressions.

They all watched in silence as he walked to his desk and placed his helmet on it, he took a deep breath.

"I believe I have some explaining to do." Jake slowly said.

"Why Jake?" Carter asked. "Why? Those were innocent people."

"My parents were innocent people and they died anyway! My little sister is innocent and yet they maimed her!" Jake exploded. "You know the saying. An eye for an eye!"

Carter shook his head. "You forgot the important part. Leaves the whole world blind. You don't simply kill innocent people Jake, that's wrong."

"Have you seen my sisters face? How they killed my parents?" Trying to hold back tears. "Tell me, wasn't that wrong?"

Carter sighed. "I have seen Haley's face and I have seen your parents." Carter paused and turned. "But that doesn't give you the right to kill everyone in new York. Sorry Jake, I'm leaving."

Aurora shook her head and also turned to leave. "Are you coming, Ace?" She stopped as she got no reply. "Ace?"

Ace now stood next to Jake. "Sorry, Aurora I served the council my whole life and not always shared the same opinion. I only do what they tell me."

She shook her head again and she turned to look at Rose. "I guess you're staying too?"

Rose looked at Jake her face filled with hurt. Who looked back at her his eyes widening in realization.

"Rose? Please don't. Everyone leave the room!" He bellowed.

The rest left so only Rose and Jake remained.

"You can't be serious, you can't leave we love each other." Jake said as he took her hands and collapsed on his knees. "Don't go please."

Rose caressed his cheek. "I do love you Jake. I really do. But you're losing your grip. I don't want to live in a world where you try and destroy my kind. I just can't."

Jake slowly got on his feet. "It isn't to late I can…"

He got shushed by a kiss on his lips. His shoulders slumped as Rose turned and left the room.

An half hour later three transport aircrafts were loaded up with magical creatures who didn't support Jake's ideas. Rose looked at the castle were Jake stood on the balcony. First a pleading look on his face and tears flowing freely. He assumed dragon form and flew to her. He landed and morphed back. He hugged her his tears falling into her hair.

"Good luck." He whispered.

Rose nodded and walked into the ship.

"Both of you." Jake said to no one as he assumed dragon form once again and flew back to the castle.

Nerk and another dragon watched as the transport aircraft's engines roared to life and made them rise to the sky.

The dragon scoffed. "Good riddance. These humans only used our resources."

Fred looked at the dragon. "There was one of them who was the emergency brake of the train called Jake Long, she just left."

"Councilor Long?"

Fred nodded. "Exactly, he just turned into a runaway train."

"What's going to happen now?" The dragon asked confused.

Fred looked at Jake who soared back to the castle. "I don't know. best guess, next stop, damnation."

"So why didn't you leave?"

"Sometimes. Friends are more important than your own safety. And I maybe be able to delay the train a little. But that is something we will see as we progress." Fred said and turned into his dragon form. His left wing a shimmering silver. "Get some rest trooper. It was a tough night."

With that Fred opened his wings and flew away.

**XXX**

_Several hours later…_

Shaun was walking through the rubble of what once was New York city. Every car he tried to start every phone he tried nothing worked. He again cursed his luck. His picked up the sound of rotor blades and he ran for cover underneath some rubble. A searchlight went several times over his spot not long after the sound coming from the rotor blades became more distant.

Shaun got out of his hiding place and took out his magical walkie-talkie. He wasn't able to contact anyone yet maybe with a bit of luck he was now.

"This is Peacebringer. Someone, anyone come in." He released the button and only received static. He sighed and placed the device back on his belt. He started to walk further as he heard a unclear message coming from the walkie-talkie.

"Peace….this is….Carter….come in…."

It was more static as someone speaking but it was a message. He greedily plucked the device of his belt and spoke. "Carter? This is Shaun, god it's good to hear your voice."

"Shaun….separated….dragon council. What's…location?"

"I'm on…" Shaun looked around and saw a bended and scratched street sign. He ran to it and read it. "I'm on the leftovers of 68 or 88 baker street New York. Over."

The connection now was much better as before. Shaun noticed as Carter spoke.

"Don't worry Shaun, ETA is three minutes. sit back and wait for us."

"I will." Shaun said as he sat down on a destroyed car. "Keep your eyes open Huntsclan is roaming the skies too."

"Roger that."

Shaun didn't have to wait long. As three aircrafts floated above him. One slowly ascended and the back hatch opened revealing Aurora. "Grab my hand." She shouted.

Shaun did what him was told and was on board in no time. The back hatch closed and he dropped the AK-47 and the bag. "Thanks. We haven't introduced properly." He said with a smile. "Shaun, Shaun O'Neal.

Aurora blushed as she took his hand. "Aurora Carter."

Shaun smiled as he followed her to the cockpit.

"You're one pesky fellow aren't you?" Carter asked as Shaun entered the cockpit. "Whole New York is wiped of the map and still you walk through its streets. Trust me when I say. You can simply walk into Mordor."

Shaun chuckled. "So anything new?"

"We have separated ourselves from the dragon council. Jake made a mistake. I have confirmed messages that every magical council has separated themselves from the dragon council. They lost members to it that believe Jake's way is the only way. The rest asked us what to do. We offered them the resistance."

"So that's the good news what's the bad?"

"For now it's…"

Carter was silenced as a message came through Shaun's magical radio.

"Peacebringer? This is the big wizard."

"Big wizard. This is Peacebringer, speak."

"I have convinced the leaders UN that magical creatures aren't bad. Rodriquez messed up. They are ready to unite against the Huntsclan."

Shaun started to smile as did Carter.

"Wonderful. Where are you exactly?" Shaun asked.

"UN building England. Why?"

"Remain there with The leaders. We will come to you as quick as we can. There are some things that need to be discussed. I will bring some friends." Shaun said.

"Understood. Big wizard out."

Shaun closed the magical walkie-talkie and smiled. "A new alliance is born."

**End of chapter**

**So how is this. You like mmhh feels good to update :D and don't be throwing apples at me for what I did. With Jake and Rose. kays?**

**Onej6**


	44. Memories

Five_ years later…_

Jake sat on his throne inside the great council room. The last five years had changed him again. His own people feared him. no longer he was called Jacob or councilor Long. he was referred to as the dark dragon. The last five years he hardly had contact with anyone. The only people who were allowed to enter either the council rooms or his dorm were Ace and Nerk.

In these five years. His grandfather died. When he died, Haley left. She said that now Lao Shi died there was no one left to take care off. Fu left with her.

He sighed and looked at one of his shades. He had mastered an array of dark spells. The shades were one of them. It looked like someone he lost five years ago. He could change the shape of his shades but in this form they comforted him. he yawned and rested his head on his head gazing into the distance his eyes slowly fluttered.

_/flashback/_

_Jake walked through the morgue on Draco isle. He entered the room where the bodies of his parents were located. As he entered a dragon was preparing the bodies. Cleaning them and preparing them so they would look decent for the ceremony._

_Every member of the family of a councilor living on the isle would either be buried or cremated in the presence of all dragons. Jake had preferred a silent ceremony but he needed to obey the rules. _

"_How long?" Jake whispered._

_The dragon first startled by Jake. Took his glasses of his nose and rubbed them clean. "I have your father ready for the ceremony your mother is nearly ready, sir."_

_Jake nodded and left._

_Hours later two coffins stood on a risen plateau as dragons were alongside of it. Jake dressed in black held his sister who was crying. Lao Shi was comforted by Fu. Chang stood somewhere in the back also wiping away some tears. Every word the priest told about Jake's parents didn't reach his ears._

"_Taken from our midst. But you will live on in our hearts." The priest ended. He walked up to Jake a little unsure. "Councilor Long, it is tradition to have a family member to…" The priest tried but didn't know how to tell Jake._

"_Light the fire?" Jake said emotionless._

_The priest swallowed as he nodded. Jake placed his hand on his sisters head and nodded she let go of him as he walked onto the plateau. He took a deep breath and forced himself not to cry. He closed his eyes as fire engulfed him turning him into his dragon form. He again took a deep breath and torched the coffins watching in silence as the slowly burned away. Every second they burned a piece of his heart burned with them._

_/End of flashback/_

Jake snapped out of his sleep little sweat drops formed on his forehead. He used the back of his hand to wipe them away. He groaned the last weeks his dreams were filled with the events of the last five years. Most of them were plain nightmares. Just as the one he had seconds ago. But some of them were wonderful. He smiled at the thought the day he met his son three years ago.

_/flashback/_

"_Councilor Long, we are getting a transmission from the alliance. Which is strange they never tried to contact us before." Mortis said. "Want me to block it?"_

_Jake turned to Mortis and shook his head. "Answer them. I want to know what they want."_

_Mortis nodded and on the big screen a woman could be seen. Her golden locks still the same as Jake remembered. The air caught in his throat and his mouth went dry. _

"_Rose," He whispered._

_The blond haired woman looked at him, sadness in her eyes. "Jake. I want you to meet someone.. personal."_

_Jake looked at her his eyes filled with longing and nodded. "Tell me where."_

"_The ruins of New York city. Meet me at central park." With that the connection closed._

"_Jake what are you going to do?" Ace asked._

_Without a word Jake ran outside and took the closest fighter. Within minutes the aircraft was in the air and he headed for Central park, or what was left of it."_

_Jake waited every second seemed like a day. Suddenly a portal opened and out of it came Rose. Carrying something or rather carrying someone._

_She walked to him and stopped before him. Sadness and happiness in her eyes at the same time._

"_Rose." He whispered as he caressed her cheek._

_For a moment Rose could see the Jake in his eyes who she fell in love with and still is._

_She looked at the little boy in her arms and she carefully handed him to Jake. "Meet your son, Jake."_

_Jake took him and treated him like he was crystal. "He's beautiful."_

_Jake smiled as he saw almost a complete smaller copy of himself. Only the eyes and the trim of his hair was different. His eyes were as bleu as his mother's and his trim a deep red. Rose smiled as he saw how Jake handled the little boy. "He looks like you."_

_Jake nodded slowly. "He has your eyes." He looked at Rose. "exactly the same."_

_Rose nodded. "There still is good left in him." She thought._

_Unfortunately time went by extremely quick, Rose had to leave again and so had Jake. This was the last time he saw Rose or spoke to her._

_/end of flashback/_

Jake awoke by someone calling his name.

"Jake wake up."

Jake rubbed his eyes and looked at the one who woke him. "What is it Ace?"

Ace shook his head. "You look like shit."

"So do you."

"Touché," Ace nodded. "We've got the Kryloc you asked for. It was a tough son of a bitch but we've got him."

Ace also had changed in the five years. Not mentally but physically, his first extremely broad build had shrunken a little bit and now he had a beard which was starting to grey. For the rest he was still the most loyal dragon to the council.

Jake nodded and placed his fingers together. "Is my cousin still alive?"

"Hardly but he is." Ace answered.

"Bring him to the hall were the other ingredients are stored."

Why?" Ace asked as he turned to leave.

"It's time to bring back an old friend." Jake said as he took the book of darkness and started to move out of the room.

As both Ace and Jake were gone. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Shit, this is going too fast." With that the figure disappeared.

**End of chapter.**

**So what do you think? **

**Hope you all had a great new year. I certainly did. I still have all my fingers and toes :D**

**Please review,**

**Onej6**


	45. Return of an old friend

"DD and his followers are becoming a pain in the ass." Shaun said as he looked at everyone in the room.

"Don't call him that." Rose said annoyed. "He isn't the dark dragon."

"Sorry, ma'am. But rumors state otherwise. As I was saying Councilor Long and his followers are becoming a pain in the ass. If you look at this map. The concentration of his troops has increased here and here." Shaun said as he showed the places. "Luckily most of these troops are focused on the Huntsclan. He has been avoiding us the last five years. But with so many people on such a small piece of land. It's rather hard to avoid us."

"So what's the plan?" Carter asked as he moved forward in the crowd.

"To be honest, there is no plan. We're already evacuating civilians. But it gets harder by the day."

The door opened and Aurora walked into the room. She looked at Shaun and cleared her throat. "We've got some bad news from our spy."

"Will everyone except for both Carters, Whitman, Spudinskie and Long leave the room."

"What about me?" Someone asked annoyed.

"Fu can stay also."

Everyone who wasn't named left the room, as the last one closed the door. They all turned to Aurora. O'Neal nodded and gave her the word.

"Something bad is going to happen. Our spy listened to a conversation between Ace and Jake. They were talking about bringing back an old friend. He has his theory who this friend might be. But he hopes it isn't the one who he think it is."

"whom does he think it is?" Carter asked.

"He suspects the dark dragon."

Rose started to laugh. "Yeah, sure we sent that idiot into another dimension. He won't come back for at least 975 years."

Rose stopped as Spud started to speak. "I am afraid it is possible. I've heard of it bringing back people from other dimensions. There is a potion strong enough to destroy the barrier between dimensions. If there wasn't a way. How could the temple appear and disappear every thousand years."

Fu now took a note out of his folds. "I wrote down the ingredients our spy listed. If I match them up with today's ingredient." He stopped as he looked at Aurora.

"Oh… Yes, it was a Kryloc."

Fu wrote down the word. And let his eyes roam the quite long list of ingredients. "Uh-oh, Jake's really has done his homework. These are ingredients for a dark portal spell which is powerful enough to not only create a passage way from this dimension into another. But keep it open for like an half an hour. One missing ingredient is the Chi of a dragon."

"Remember Gregory?" Aurora asked.

Fu nodded.

"I believe, he is unwillingly participating in that spell."

All were silent for a moment. Until carter decided to speak up.

"People, get your gear ready we're going to stop him. Shaun can you contact the spy to keep a portal open at Draco so we can pass trough unseen?" Shaun nodded and dashed with Aurora out of the room. "Rest of you get ready, we're going in silent and quick."

"Got it," They all chorused and rushed out of the room.

**XXX**

"Blood from a kryloc." Jake said as he slashed the neck of the chained animal. It's blood slowly dripping into the large cauldron. "Leeches filled with vampire blood." He took them of the plate and smiled as he threw them in.

"Do you really have to name every ingredient you use?" Ace asked standing against a column in the room.

Jake shook his head. "I don't, but it makes it more fun."

"Who said fun? I want to have fun." Chang whined as a little girl.

"Shut up demented woman. Ace get her out of here. She irritates me." Jake shouted.

Ace shook his head as he took Chang by her arm. "Please follow me councilor."

"But I don't want to. I want to watch that mister cook." She whined as Ace pulled her out of the room.

"Finally silence." Jake sighed. But groaned as he heard soft sobs behind him. he turned and looked at his chained cousin. "If you don't shut up, I will staple your mouth shut."

Gregory's eyes widened as Jake turned again. "Grinded bat wings."

This kept going for a few hours. Until Nerk entered the room. "So how far are you?"

Just a few minutes, my friend. And he will return to aide us in our mission."

"_Shit I have to stall him. they are on the isle but they need time."_ Nerk thought. "Jake do you still know what the mission is?"

Jake put down the ingredient and turned his head to Fred. "Destroy the Huntsclan and everyone in our way."

"Wasn't it only the Huntsclan before?"

Jake chuckled as he returned to his ingredients. "You're attempt at stalling me. won't work dragon Nerk."

Nerk tilted his head to the side in mock confusion. He said. "What?" But his mind was screaming.

"You have to be a lot quieter in order to eavesdrop on me. Don't worry I don't care if you're a spy. It might be a downside. But you follow every order I give you. no matter how bloodcurdling or brutal the order is. Tell me how is Rose?"

Fred was dumbfounded. "You knew? How?"

"I have my ways, do you think I'm in dragon form most of the time because I want to? Certainly not but it gives an advantage." Jake chuckled. "So the final ingredient."

He slowly walked towards Gregory and lifted his head. "Don't worry it might sting a little but it won't kill you." Jake said as he moved his hand to the place where Gregory's heart is. "Trust me, after this you can go. Human."

As the last word left Jakes mouth a rather big sting went through Gregory's chest. Seconds later Jake held a small orb in his hand. Gregory had gone limp.

"See, you had all the chance to stop me. But you didn't, you're too loyal and a friend. Friends don't attack friends in the back."

Jake walked to the cauldron and held the orb above it. at that moment Shaun's team burst through the door.

"Too late." Jake shouted. He dropped the orb. As it slowly fell down.

A certain person decided to speak up. "Please, Jake don't,"

He turned and looked into the with sadness filled face of Rose. A feeling of angst past right trough him. he turned and tried to grab the orb. But he was to late as he missed it and it went into the swirling liquid.

He turned and raised his arms. A bolt of magic surrounded the team slowly closing in on them. Rose watched as the magic similar to lighting closed in on them. As it became so small it touched them. Blackness enveloped them as they all felt as if they were falling.

As the group disappeared Jake turned to the cauldron again. It swirled violently and a dull bang came forth out of it. it threw Jake and Fred with their backs against the walls of the room. as the pain of the impact subsided and Jake's vision came back. He saw a immense portal. A deep chuckle filled the room and out of the portal came a black and purple dragon. as he passed through in total. He lowered himself on all fours. Smiling at the thrown back Jacob.

"Thank you Jacob. I Erixil the dark dragon, await your orders." He said as he bowed.

Jake scrambled back on his feet. "Orders will come….soon."

The dark dragon started to chuckle again. Jake first chuckled with him reluctant not long after they both cackled in pure pleasure.

**End of chapter.**

**Oh noes! I brought back the dark dragon 0.0 what am I thinking. Let me tell you this. Eventually the dark dragon will be the one who saves Jake. In what way? Stay tuned.**

**Please review,**


	46. Project overthrow

Carter groaned and pushed Fu off him. He got on his feet and wiped the dust of his pants. "I'm getting too old for this shit." He mumbled to himself. "Where are we?" He looked at his surroundings. Street's devoid of life. Weed growing between the cracks in concrete. A broken green statue at the horizon.

"That answers my question." He walked to Shaun and shook him. "Get up." He shouted, He repeated it with the others.

All of them were silent. Carter had called for evac. He and Shaun were separated from the group discussing what would happen next.

"I can't believe Jake could do such a thing." Haley whispered sadly.

"God knows what the dark dragon will do." Fu sighed.

"Guys, don't be like that. Jake is just a little." Rose paused a moment searching for the right words.

"Screwed up?" spud finished for her.

"Not my exact choice of words but, yes."

"He's losing it, Rose. Nothing we can do." Spud lowered his head as a signal this talk was over.

"There still is good in him. Or else he wouldn't even have considered sending us somewhere else." She snapped.

"He only send us back because of you."

"He didn't." Rose hissed.

"Don't play dumb kid. You heard what he said. 'you're too late.' If you had not decided to speak. We probably served as a welcome meal for the dark dragon." Fu broke into the conversation. "He is losing it. but he won't stop loving you."

Rose looked shocked. "Fu, you know Jake. He wouldn't hurt you, me or anyone else."

"Correction, Rose I thought I knew him. considering the fact he blew up new York. Makes me wonder if he wouldn't hurt me or you."

Rose was at a loss of words. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. Thinking about Jake.

"Okay, people. Our evac is going to be here any minute now. When it arrives Shaun will ask for a meeting with all country leaders. We will see what happens from there."

The group nodded and waited in silence for the evac.

**XXX**

The dark dragon stretched his wings. "It's good to be free. Tell me Jacob, how did you get like this? Offering you're nephews Chi to get me back. Or another question how in heavens name, did you know what to use?"

"Thank your servant Chang for that. She is the one who gave me the spell book. She probably won't remember you though." Jake said and turned to leave the dark dragon following closely behind.

"What do you mean?" The dark dragon asked surprised.

"She's getting more senile by the day."

"Sorry to hear that." The dark dragon chuckled. "She once told me that was her biggest fear. She rather died an agonizing death than to grow old."

"Atticus my long lost friend." The dark dragon smiled and opened his arms as Ace came walking at them.

"Erixil," Ace said with a small nod as he took the dragons claw. "Long time no see."

"Indeed. Still serving the council, I presume?"

"Cut the chatter and follow me." Jake hissed. "Ace get Nerk we're planning something and he is also needed."

Ace nodded and left to get Fred.

"You have trained him well." The dark dragon chuckled.

Jake ignored him as they walked to the command center.

**XXX**

The group was back at the main base again. They all had showered and cleaned their weapons. Shaun was in a meeting with the world leaders. This meeting was already taking several hours. The rest waited in the command center. Both anxious and bored.

"Which card?" Fu asked Spud again after numerous times.

"Spades four." Spud said bored as he leaned on the desk.

"Right, again? Kid are you a oracle or a wizard sheesh."

"Fu could you stop the nonsense please?" Haley asked irritated.

"Sorry miss Sunshine if I am the only one who tries to enjoy himself during the wait." Fu snapped back. He cowered as Haley let out a low growl.

Another fifteen minutes and Shaun came walking into the command center. He looked exhausted.

"What's the news?" Carter asked getting out of his chair.

"coffee first questions later." Shaun said as he sat down. a brown folder in his hand. After a cup of coffee he started to explain.

"Sorry guys, the country leaders. Are persistent that _project overthrow _is going to be initiated against both Huntsclan and the separated magical creatures. Even the magical councilors present supported the plan there is nothing I can do."

"What is Overthrow?" Haley asked.

"Very simple gather all resources and people we have and attack with raw power and massive numbers."

"What if it fails?" Rose asked.

"If it fails?" Shaun chuckled. "We're fucked."

A silence spread in the room.

"When?" Carter asked.

"We have a week to ready everything. I already have a strategy. Use all boats and carriers we have to attack Draco isle. Use the rest we have to attack both Huntsclan as Long's forces."

**XXX**

Fred felt uncomfortable. Jake knew he was the spy. But he didn't show any hospitality towards him. he was sweating as a fat dude running a marathon. This didn't go unnoticed by both Erixil and Ace.

"Nervous, young one?" The dark dragon asked.

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous." Fred hurriedly said. as he tugged at the collar of his shirt.

Erixil wanted to say something but was interrupted by Jake.

"He's the one, you caught as you aimed for me the time in the volcano. You can't blame him. I and my grandfather are the only ones who survived in a battle against you. you're quite notorious in the magical world. But that is old news."

The dark dragon smiled as he placed a hand on Nerk's shoulder. Who flinched.

"Don't fear me. we're on the same side now."

Fred nodded quickly and shot a glance at Jake who was busy on the holo-table.

"Gentlemen. I have found the main bunker of the Huntsclan." He stopped as someone cleared his throat. "Pardon me, Mortis has found the main bunker of the Huntsclan. At the moment only one person has priority to me. which means. The four of us will go in. I want Rodriquez for myself and I want to kill him with my claws. Not from a thousand feet with a sniper rifle. I want to see the life drain from his eyes as my claws puncture his neck."

"Aaah… Vengeance… Such a powerful motivator. What about the rest?" The dark dragon sighed dreamingly.

"Dispose of them as you see fit." Jake answered. "Mortis can you create an armor for Erixil?"

"Don't worry Jacob. I don't need armor. I can see my future and I don't need one." The dark dragon said a sad smile on his face unnoticed by the others.

"Suit yourself…Dismissed."

**End of chapter.**

**Hope you liked it. well... nuthing here.**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	47. do not take my path

Jake already was on board of the aircraft the team of four was going to use. He only needed to wait for the rest. He had a bad feeling, the dark dragon who always seemed so powerful had requested some alone time to gather his thoughts. A few days had passed since the briefing of the mission. every day the dark dragon was in his room and didn't allow anyone to enter.

Jake was pulled out of his thoughts as Ace, Erixil and Fred walked on board.

"Ready?" He asked. The three dragons nodded as Fred closed the hatch.

The ships engines started to rumble and it slowly flew out of sight. Ace and Erixil were catching up and Fred was standing next to Jake.

Fred sighed. "Jake, are you going to kill me?" He asked somberly.

Jake didn't reply. "I take that as a yes."

Now Jake was the one who sighed. "Fred, listen I am not going to kill you. if you die on this mission it's your own fault. I don't blame you for being a spy. I am glad you are."

"You're serious?"

Jake nodded. "You were able to keep my Rose informed about me. to be honest she is one of the two people I care about at the moment. The rest doesn't matter. The war is going to end soon. I just have this feeling. But I am not going to give up. If Draco falls the before I breathe out my last breath. I swear I will take the Huntsclan with me."

Jake signaled Fred he wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. He turned and left for the backside of the aircraft. He sat down with Ace and Erixil. Who were both laughing.

"Ace do you remember? When we were kids how we pranked councilor Aswan." Erixil said snickering at the thought.

Ace nodded a big grin on his face. "That was pure magic. I believe he breathed bubbles instead of fire for at least a year."

Fred looked at the two dragons a quizzical expression laced on his face. He had heard of councilor Aswan but that was a councilor thousands of years ago. The two noticed this and Ace slapped his hand on Fred shoulder.

"There is a lot about us you don't know."

Fred shrugged as he shifted in a more comfortable position. "The only thing that surprises me is the fact you're such a good buddy with him." Fred said as he nodded at Erixil.

"You can have many friends, dragon Nerk. But it are best friends that will always stay with you even if they have done some stupid shit in their lives."

"Amen to that." The dark dragon sighed.

Fred shook his head as he started to stare out of the window.

After a few hours the aircraft landed in a forest. The bunker was near Jake had told them but to go in unnoticed they would have to walk the last stretch.

"Follow me and keep close." Jake said as he sprouted one of his claws and slashed away some branches. The rest followed suit.

After fifteen minutes of constant walking Fred was getting annoyed. "Jake how much longer. I don't want to be exhausted when we get there."

Jake stopped and turned to speak but a voice interrupted them.

"I didn't hear anyone saying you would reach the bunker."

The four dragons turned to the origin of the sound and saw who it was.

"Brad." Jake hissed between teeth.

"Surprise, surprise Jerk Long. Brought some dogs with you I can see."

Erixil shifted on his feet as did Ace both growling deeply at the Hunts member.

"Call them back Jake. You're outnumbered."

Suddenly from all sides Huntsmen and women walked sprouted from bushes. Their Huntsstafs glowing an eerie green.

"Why don't you all hand over your weapons and follow me." Brad said as he turned. He motioned a huntsman to take their weapons.

Jake would loved to rip them all to pieces but he wouldn't risk it. the Huntsclan had gained a lot on the area of training and equipment a good placed and fully charged shot would take down his suits shield easily. He could do nothing but obey.

"Hand them you're weapons."

Ace and Nerk reluctantly handed their weapons to the huntsman. The dark dragon being the only one in his dragon form didn't carry any.

"Transform." The huntsman ordered him.

All he got was a chuckle from Erixil. "scrawny human. I am the dark dragon, I have abandoned my human from years ago. This is my true and only form."

"Transform." The huntsman ordered again.

"I can't." Erixil hissed his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Tran.." The man's sentence was cut short as a claw sliced his neck. The other huntsmen were stunned and temporarily frozen.

"Now!" Jake screamed. In a matter of seconds they had taken down half of the Huntsmen. Jake and The dark dragon sprouted shades that took care of the rest.

After a battle taking less than a minute. The huntsmen were either dead or so disabled it wouldn't take them long to die.

As Erixil slashes the neck of the last huntsman in his claws he turned towards Jake. "Shades? You learned shades? I leave earth for seven years and my arch enemy turns into me."

"I am not like you. lets continue."

Jake started to walk unaware of the shadow falling from the trees. Erixil who sees it screams Jake's name as he pushed him out of the way. A Huntsstaf slashed through Erixil. He roared and collapsed. Jake who was back on his feet looked at the attacker and roared. "Wrong choice Morton."

He grabbed Brad by his neck and flung him into a tree. The sound of breaking bones filled the area. Brad fell down on the floor unmoving.

Jake ran towards the dark dragon and skidded to a halt. He inspected the large gash on his neck and chest, it was bleeding badly.

"Ace get the med kit out of the ship. I'll try to keep him alive Fred join him incase more of these idiots show up."

Both men nodded and turned into their dragon forms as they headed for the ship.

Jake pressed a few buttons on his armpad. "Here this will decrease the bleeding." He said as he pulled a needle out of his suit. The dark dragon grabbed his arm.

"No, Jacob. This was supposed to happen."

Jake blinked in confusion. "Say what?" Left his mouth a phrase he hadn't used for years.

"I told you I could see my future. This is what I saw. I die here whether Ace returns or not."

"So why did you join this mission?"

"Because…" The dark dragon paused as he took in a deep breath and coughed some blood. "Because, it's my duty to tell you something."

Jake nodded.

"Don't go the way I went, Jacob. It will only bring you misery and hate. I lost my own kind through my hate. I killed my friends. I turned into a monster. As I look at you I see myself." Erixil took Jake's hand into his claw and squeezes it. "Don't turn into a monster Jake. You will lose love just like I did."

With that the dark dragon breathes out his last breath. His body crumbling to a black dust. Leaving Jake on his own. Moments later Ace and Fred Arrive only to find Jake sitting on his knees in the dirt.

"Where's Erixil?" Ace asked.

Jake got up and dusted of his suit. "Gone." After this he turned and headed for the aircraft.

Ace looked at the large amount of dust on the floor and shot a worried look at Fred who returned it. both followed Jake back to the plane.

**End of chapter.**

**This is almost done. Who I can't believe there are so many chapters, long story is long. well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Perhaps an update awaits tomorrow. We'll have to see and let the gods decide. Lol**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	48. It was an honor serving you

A group of huntsmen walked through the dense forest all had their weapons ready and searched for something. Rodriquez guarded by two huntsmen walked down a small path. His eyes falling on a heap of maroon colored cloth.

"We found him." He yelled. Not long after two medics came running with a stretcher. One started to turn the person and checked his pulse.

"It's weak but it's still there." He said as he turned to Rodriquez.

Rodriquez pushed the huntsman out of the way and lowered himself to the body.

"I had ordered you to stay inside, Morton. " He whispered.

"I just wanted to get Long out of your life and mine." Brad replied his voice hoarse.

The two medics placed him on the stretcher and started to walk back.

"Sir, with all respect why are we getting him back? We didn't do it with other huntsmen injured in battle." A huntsman asked as they walked back.

"He's special, the hate towards magical creatures reaches his eyes. And makes his enemies shudder in fear. What he doesn't have in wits he compensates with raw strength and sheer luck."

The huntsman nodded. "So what now?"

Rodriquez pondered for a moment stopping in his tracks as he did.

"you know what our spies told us. something is going to happen something big. If this is directed towards us. there is a chance we will all fall under the demolishing fist of The Alliance." Rodriquez started walking again.

"Whatever happens we can't be annihilated. There is a base not far from Antarctica. It's an old base but it is hidden by strong currents of magic that flow there. I want you to select thousand huntsmen and women. When you have finished this, move to that base immediately. Do not contact the outside world and stay hidden. Mister Morton will be the new Huntsmaster."

The huntsman nodded and dashed off.

**XXX**

"You know you don't have to watch this." Spud said to both Haley and Rose.

"We have to." Rose simply replied. "I might be able to see him one last time.

Spud sighed. "You know you won't we will be at least a mile out of the coast. You won't see him."

Rose shot him a glare, one filled with hate and hurt.

The ships were sailing at high speed. They would reach Draco in less than three hours. They had AA guns already loaded with rockets. They were sure they wouldn't go in unnoticed. But with a fleet consisting out roughly counted six-hundred ships. They were going to give a hell of a beating to every aircraft or other aerial object that advanced on them.

**XXX**

Jake paced through the 'mind' room of the castle. This room was only accessible for councilors, so nobody could interrupt them. The words that came from the dark dragons mouth had stirred something awake in him. It was still weak but he felt it was coming back. It was the desire to protect. Only now it was messing up his reasonable thinking. The minute he came back Mortis had informed him about the massive fleet heading for Draco.

Even if he wanted to repel them, there would be no way to do so and even if he could. He wondered if he wanted. He had to make a decision, a big one. One that would change the outcome of the attack.

The war already had enough dead heroes. He had to make the decision now. He opened the door and left for the command center. Where Ace and Nerk waited for him to return. As he entered both dragons turned towards him. he leaned on the holo-table and sighed.

"I know what we are going to do. I only need to know if you both agree."

Both Ace and Fred were surprised, Jake normally never asked their opinion about anything he did. He just did it.

"No matter how we play our cards we lose. My decision is that the troops that want to can leave the isle, they will use our aircrafts. My last order will be for them to join sides with The alliance and aid them in their battle against the Huntsclan. Inform the ones that consider staying that no matter what, they will die. I want you both to lead them."

"What about you?" Ace asked.

"Me?... I have done bad things Ace. I won't be coming with you."

Ace pulled off his shirt and revealed the tattoo on his back. The emblem of the Spec ops dragons.

"You see this?" He asked.

Jake nodded. "I have the same one on my shoulder."

"at the moment you're the council and I lived my whole life to serve the council. I won't abandon you now."

Jake nodded. "Very well. Don't say I didn't warn you." Jake turned to Fred. "It seems you will be leading them into battle, Fred. Now go."

Fred caught a silent hint Jake gave him. he nodded as he obeyed and went to inform the troops both on Draco and other places.

"Mortis?" Jake asked.

The holo-column slowly sprouted to life as Mortis appeared.

"Yes councilor?" being a well calculated machine capable of deciphering someone's feelings so he could anticipate this person's next action. Mortis had the feeling he knew what came next.

"initiate _amnesia protocol_."

Mortis bow his head as he disappeared into his column. His cores preparing for their last task destroying himself and every bit of information stored within him.

Ace placed a comforting hand on the young dragon's shoulder. "You're doing the right thing."

Jake nodded and went with Ace to the main council room. Waiting for the attack to start. They both looked out of the large window that gave a great view of the isle at the horizon the massive fleet already visible.

"Everyone is on board. You both sure you don't want to come with us?" Fred asked as he entered the room

Jake shook his head as he kept staring out of the window.

With this Fred left.

An hour passed after Fred left. The ships weren't far from the isle. The attack could begin any minute now. Both Jake and Ace hadn't said a word to each other. Mortis popped out of a holo-column his avatar pixilated and fragmented.

"I am nearly done." He paused. "I can't tell you how long it will take them to get here. I am too far gone for that. Was a pleasure working with you." the holo-column died out.

Suddenly a large amount of rockets sprouted from the ships all heading towards Draco.

Jake sighed as he started to press some buttons on a control panel.

"It was an honor serving you Jake." Ace said his eyes not leaving the rockets coming for them.

"Likewise Ace, likewise." He pressed the last button and the shield around Draco disappeared.

Hundreds of rockets impacted on the soil of Draco some of them started to hit the castle. Big pieces of rubble fell down. Some missing both dragons on less than an inch. Four more impacted on the castle and it began to collapse. Burying the dragons underneath it.

**XXX**

After several barrages of rockets. It all stopped. Both Haley and Rose were in tears and Spud did his best to hold his own in.

"It is done." He whispered.

He shot a glance at the isle which now burned ferociously. Draco was destroyed no doubt about it. the only thing that bothered him was the fact that not one rocket impacted on Draco's shield as if it was turned off.

"Now let's hope our ground troops and air force have the same amount of luck."

**End of chapter.**

**So how was this? Hope you like it. okay it will be one chapter left and an epilogue or only an epilogue I am not sure. I probably will be writing the first part tomorrow. But if it is published next week I am not sure. I am trying to end it before next Friday. with a bit of luck and a clear schedule it might happen.**

**Please review**

**Onej6**


	49. Over at last

"Listen up people this isn't going to be easy. We might have numbers but they have more advanced weaponry." Carter paused for a moment. "They will use everything so we don't reach their bunker and take down their leaders. Listen to me, the end of the war begins in a matter of minutes. as soon we leave this plane. All hell breaks loose! Can I get Hoo-rah?"

The soldiers roared at their top of their lungs. Carter couldn't help it, a smile was forming on his face. The plane was filled not only with humans but magical creatures. It didn't matter if you were magical, black, green, yellow or purple. At this moment they were all brothers.

"Buckle up people!" The pilot screamed. "Going in hot!"

The pilot wasn't lying. Suddenly they heard the impacting from bullets against the planes hull several shockwaves shook the aircraft as rockets detonated next to it. They were getting a beating. Carter tapped the shoulder of one of the soldiers who was praying in fear.

"Don't worry, kid." He said and gave a comforting squeeze.

"Okay, people get ready touching down in five…four… three." The pilot started.

As soon as he shouted two the back hatch opened revealing the already started battle. Planes were taken down, injured lay everywhere. Carter was searching for cover but needed to duck as a green bolt of energy headed for the plane impacting it on its tail.

"Hell no, I'm not going in there." The soldier that prayed earlier shouted.

"Get yourself together, son. You are coming with us. Move people to that ditch!" Carter said as he took the soldier by his shoulder and guided him to the ditch.

Carter already lost half his men only getting to the ditch. Despite being not personally involved with them. He felt even more hate towards the Huntsclan. His blood boiling within his veins.

"Now they are going to get it!" He shouted. "Larson hand me the Pain-sprayer."

A broad man put his bag next to Carter as he unzipped it and took out several parts of a weapon. He joined them together and plugged it into Carter's suit main power feed. Spud had specially designed this weapon to only work with the suit Mortis created. There were only three people with the suit on the side of The Alliance. Aurora, Rose and Carter.

As it started to draw power out of Carter's suit. Carter's shield decreased with seven percent. A lot considering the fact the suit was able to do a lot of tasks together without decreasing the suit's shield. It was a weapon from hell.

Carter got out of cover, he immediately squeezed the trigger. Dozens of Huntsclan fell as the little energy bolts impacted on them. Carter concentrated his fire on a vehicle after a few rounds it exploded taking the drivers with them.

It took hours to get the upper hand, they now only were miles away from the bunker. Only problem, the Huntsclan was getting more reckless and ferocious by the second. If this continued, they would have to retreat. They couldn't retreat now. Everything was at stake.

Carter had regrouped with Shaun, Aurora and some other team leaders.

"If this keeps up they will get the upper hand." Shaun said obviously tired.

They were out of the warzone for a moment. They could have a breather, only not for long the final strike would start in a matter of minutes.

"Keep pushing. I want this over before supper." Carter said as he readied his Pain-sprayer.

He got several nods and they climbed a abandoned hunts-vehicle. Aurora hot-wired the engine and speed towards the bunker.

In a matter of seconds they were bombarded with energy bolts. Just as Carter wanted to take out a Huntsman with something that looked like a launcher. Several beams from the sky incinerated the people in front of them.

"I guessed you could use some help." Fred's voice chimed on the radio.

Carter started to laugh. "Good to have you on our side." He said as he saluted several fighters that sprouted from the immense aircrafts. Seconds later hundreds of dragons followed suit.

The Huntsclan not prepared for the immense group of dragons and other Troops slowly started to retreat leaving an almost open path to the bunker.

"This is our chance!" Carter shouted.

Aurora put the pedal to the metal as she headed for the bunker escorted by a squadron of fighters and a team of dragons. It didn't take them long to reach the bunker.

"Aurora, the door!" Shaun ordered as he was fending off Huntsmembers.

Aurora started to do her magic as the other protected her. A fighter landed in front of them and out of it came, Fred Nerk.

He nodded at the group and loaded his weapon. Helping them in protecting Aurora.

"Get down guys!" Aurora shouted. A second later something exploded. Carter turned and saw a hole in the steel door.

"Get in!" He ordered.

Hank, Aurora, Shaun, Fred and a few other troopers were running through the complex. Searching for one person. They came by a beautiful ornamented door.

Shaun stopped in front of it and put his hand on the door knob, Carter did the same on the other door.

"Stack up." Shaun ordered. "Don't kill Rodriquez we want him alive. The rest, expendable."

Aurora stood behind Shaun and Fred behind Hank. They both tapped them on the shoulder to signal they were ready. In one fluent motion they went in, their guns blazing taking out the ones they could. Shaun speeded forward and tackled Rodriquez, who tried to get away.

As soon as everybody was down. Shaun pulled Rodriquez to his feet.

"Who's weak now, bitch." He hissed.

"Eric Rodriquez. in name of the Alliance, you are under arrest." Carter said as he butted him unconscious with the back end of his weapon."

**XXX**

It took The Alliance and their newfound allies, a few days to really get rid of the Huntsclan. Most of them were now prisoner. The team was back in England were Rodriquez would be trailed for his actions. They waited in the giant makeshift courtroom. Everyone in the room turned their head to the door as it opened.

The judge rose from his seat.

"All rise." a guard ordered.

**End of chapter.**

**So you like only the epilogue left. After that one I will try and focus on We Are one first. In a few weeks I will try and post the first chapter of the sequel. Read ya'll later.**

**Onej6**


	50. Epilogue

Rodriquez was extremely pale. he was pushed forward by two men. In the middle of the room was a chair, they roughly pushed him onto it and fastened his feet and arms with straps that were on the chair.

As soon as he was strapped down. The judge took his seat again. He took a deep breath and opened the folder the guard gave him. He read it a while and closed it.

"Eric Rodriquez, born at January, 21, 1971. You are being accused for; starting a war with magical creatures only out of your own hate towards them, restarting a criminal organization, blackmailing the U.S president so you could achieve all this and a list of other crimes that is so long that we wouldn't be done next week if we named them all. How do you plead?"

Eric smiled weakly puffing out his chest. "Guilty as charged."

The judge raised an eyebrow as he turned to the folder again. "Disappointing, mister Rodriquez. I would thought after such crimes you would show at least a hint of regret. Well… it makes the next thing even easier."

The door opened slightly and a woman walked in with a little boy roughly five years old. She joined Spud and the rest.

"What did I miss?" She whispered.

"Nothing you came just at the right moment. How did it went on the isle?" Spud whispered back.

"Not now, I'll tell you later."

A man rose from his seat a small metal suitcase in his hands. He took a table and placed it next to Rodriquez. As he placed the suitcase on the table he took out two latex gloves and a syringe. He tapped the glass and made sure the air bubbles were out of the substance in it.

"Eric Rodriquez because of your crimes against both human and magical world. A death penalty isn't enough nor is a lifetime sentence in jail. The latter only gives you time to plan your escape. We unanimously decided that the solution inside the syringe doctor von Gotten is carrying, will be used as your punishment. We also decided that if you want we can explain you first what it does."

"You don't scare me." Eric laughed nervously. "I am trained to resist torture or anything else you throw at me."

"Very well, you don't have to worry the solution will take away your ability to feel, so we can't torture you. it takes away your ability to hear, so we can't call you names. It takes away your ability to see, so we can't point at you. It will take everything away that connects you to the outside world." The judge paused. "You will be trapped in your own body. Having time to rethink your actions, the rest of your life. Court dismissed."

The judge slammed his hammer on the wooden desk and Eric struggled as the doctor started to inject him with the needle. The struggle subsided as the doctor retracted the needle. The two men that brought him in pulled the limp body out of the chair and placed it in a wheelchair. Slowly they pushed him out of the room.

After the group was outside Spud, stretched himself. "Serves him well." He turned to Rose. "what's the news."

Rose motioned the rest to sit down at the stairs of the building. She took a deep breath.

"They have found two bodies. Mortis is still functional for some reason."

"Who?" Carter asked.

"Ace and Chang."

"What about Jake?"

Rose shook her head.

"Mommy can I go play with that boy over there?" The boy in Rose's arm asked.

Rose nodded. "Okay, John stay close okay." The boy nodded as Rose put him down.

"So are they still searching?"

"We have used ogres, werewolves and other magical creatures. They didn't even picked up the faintest smell of Jake. He just disappeared."

"The kid is a die-hard, something tells me we haven't seen the last of him." Carter said.

**XXX**

_Several hours after the attack on Draco._

A piece of rubble moved and was pushed away. Out of the large heap a claw came out a body followed after it. the person climbed out of the rubble and looked down into the heap.

He shook his head. "Why won't I just die."

"You have gotten another chance." A weak and hoarse voice sounded. "Use it."

The person nodded as he got on his feet. "I'll get you out of there."

"Too late."

The man nodded again as he turned, it took him awhile to reach the hangars. Miraculously there was an aircraft undamaged. He walked to it a damaged holo-column sprouted to life.

"I thought you were death?" The hologram asked.

"The same counts for you."

"You're not Huntsclan that was an order that only works successfully when given by the highest in rank. Now you only deleted my extra information."

The man grumbled as he moved into the aircraft a minute later the engines started to rumble and it flew away.

**End of story.**

***insert epic song here* (something like this search ****Fired Up, Feels Good'****. On YouTube)**

**So how was that. the last part was a bit Meh wasn't it? I wanted to make it a little mysterious…yeah lets go with that.**

**Tanks to everyone who reviewed, Ada, Luiz, Noble, Rik, Justyna, want-to-be-a-dragon, Sedweel and everyone who might review in the future.**

**And everyone who read it. all you guys YOU ARE AWESOMME**

**Oh before I forget. Noble6 is doing the artwork for this story. So if anyone wants to have a look search for ****Night-treader ****on deviantart**

**I hope you all enjoyed it and will rejoin me as the sequel hits the net.**

**Onej6 signing out.**


End file.
